The Bloody Moments Called Love
by Jasmine-.-Momo-chan
Summary: She listened to that beautiful stupid laugh that was like bells in a summer's day, "well then, now that you saw your little love walk out of his only happiness. Are you ready to walk out of yours Sa-ku-ra?" "Leaving means leaving everything I have, no turning back, but it's for me and everyone else." looking back at her, Sakura listened as a voice like her own soberly said, "yes."
1. Chapter 1: The Black Bubble

**Chapter 1:**** The Black Bubble**

**Authors Note:** Hi hi all, I just came on to say that this is one of my first stories I've written and with the help of my friend Koolkittykat40, we made this story a reality. I –no scratch that– WE really hope everyone likes it, and will comment on it, telling us just how it is. It would be very helpful if you all did.n_n So with that said, R&R people they're really much appreciated!:D

**ALSO!** I fixed the bolding for those of you that can't read because of it. Though I won't lie, I will be using it sometimes, for minor things in the story, not that much however. So with that as my final words, ENJOY~!XD LOL

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.!xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine and koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto…though it sucks because I'd really like to. To knock some since into stupid Sasuke's head, and make Sakura stop crying all the time about him and actually get the balls to at least sock him!.

"Hay!"-**Speaking**

"_hello!"_-**Thinking**

* * *

**When she was just a girl**  
**She expected the world**  
**But it flew away from her reach **  
**And the bullets catch in her teeth **  
**Life goes on, it gets so heavy**  
**The wheel breaks the butterfly **  
**Every tear a waterfall **  
**In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes**  
**In the night the stormy night away she'd fly**

- Coldplay

~ paradise~

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Sakura suddenly awoke with a start. "Something's wrong." She just knew it.

This wasn't the first time she had been awoken so abruptly before. Curious at who dared intrude her mind. Sakura looked around her, and was met with an unbelievable sight to her bewilderment.

"What the fu-" she was about to finish, before it finally sunk in, just who did this to her.

"That…bitch did it again."

She couldn't believe it. Well she could. This wasn't the first time she had been awoken to the feeling of chakra interring her body. While sleeping the girl had felt an eerie sensation of chakra come into her system, slowly creeping into her mind. A creepy cold feeling that made her taste a horrid sweet taste in her mouth after.

Scrunching up her face, she grabbed the bridge of her nose and pinched it. "I can't believe this girl."

_"To think she'd do it again."_ She thought frustrated. She had been sitting in her spot inside the black dimension, wondering just what the hell was going to happen to her.

She was surprised though. To think she'd put her in a black room, instead of in the story right away. She wondered if this was all she was gonna get, and if so, she giggled. Then she didn't mind. She could sleep in the quiet room all day and feel refreshed once out. So she wasn't really tripping. If anything, the only thing that worried her was that Takehiko was still outside in the real world and not with her.

This made a frown form on her face. She wasn't liking this anymore. "For just how long am I gonna be in this hell hole?"

She was sitting in blackness, concentrating, thinking, what to do next. It was as if the lights had been turned off in the whole room and the only thing that shone and added color to the room was Sakura, with her radiant pink hair and red clothes. But it was weird, because the room didn't really feel like a room. But more like a gigantic ball of space. It was so black in there, that it was practically claustrophobic. _"Someone could really die in this room"_ Sakura thought to herself, a little surprised and bemused.

Closing her eyes, she stretched her arms out and lay on the ground. "Well if I'm going to be here a while, might as well get comfortable right." It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

She wondered about all of the possible places she might end up in. She considered if it were going to be a fight this time, and if she were going to versus someone random that she had previously encountered with, or someone she had never interacted with to begin with. Those were really random though, Most of the time she would have to go through a series of situations involving her all most instinct clan.

That's how her jutsu worked. The power that she used was strange to Sakura, but not so strange. It was kind of like a genjutsu, but wasn't. You could say it was like the Uchiha's sharingan, but wasn't, because it wasn't a genjutsu, but a void, a room to be precise that she had created, but it wasn't imaginary but in truth, very real. No one could get out if they wanted to. They could get in. but never out, unless she either allowed you to, or you have killed her, and that would never happen unless there was someone inside, and someone outside. And that's why it was like the sharingan, and a genjutsu.

Now to explain how it was real. Well for better words for it, it's like a giant bubble, anyone could see it. It's a big black and bloody red bubble. In this bubble, as long as anyone stepped into it, you are under her control. You abide by her rules. No matter what. Once inside, her story becomes your imagination. There are no secrets in this bubble. The bubble can be as large as how strong a person is. And she's very strong, so her orb is huge. How she works is evil. As this has been said before, there are no secrets in this bubble. She loves to pray into the mind of others. It doesn't matter how strong willed anyone is. Once inside your secrets are hers. And she uses this to her advantage. She could make any memory a reality for anyone, and twist it around to make it into something ugly, and horrid, and that's exactly what she always has done to Sakura.

"That bitch would make me relive history, and see everything I had missed out on while my clan was being massacred by the 5 nations."

It was torture, to see everyone being slaughtered, one by one, with your own eyes and to go through it, step by step and feel their pains. It literally got to the point that Sakura just had stopped feeling at all, when it came to death. She had seen it so much that she just couldn't bring herself to cry for them anymore. However, even though she couldn't cry, she did get another feeling to replace it, and that was hate. She hated the five nations. She hated Konoha for what they had done to her family, for all the secrets they kept from their people. _"If only everyone knew."_ She hated Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Kumogakure for how they hunted her people. If she could she'd kill everyone that hurt her and her family, just the same way they had. _"They tortured them! They hurt my mother. They killed my father in front of my big sister! And then, they killed her!"_ She thought, rage taking over for the time being. _"I swear, with these two hands, I will kill every one of those bastards that hurt my family!" _

Sakura was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't realized her environment changing. Until, she smelled it.

The flowery aroma, had hit her so hard, that it even caught her off guard. Its smell was so strong, that it was as if a gust of wind had blasted itself in her face, causing her to gasp out at the utter whiff of it.

"Cherry blossoms!?" She exhaled. Her eyes shooting open, and to her complete and out most horror, Sakura was met with the beautiful, night view of Konohagakure.

Gorgeous pink blossoms and dewy dark green leaves fell from their rooted spots on the trees and down too her spot and everywhere around her.

She felt as an old, but now, weird feeling, crept up inside her. "What do you think you're doing Beatrix." Sakura spoke, barely a tad whisper, as she felt fat hot tears threatening to come out of her.

It had been so long since she had seen Konoha. And even though she may hate the country, for its disgusting and evil residents, she still missed it, for its loving and caring citizens, because even if, she still may hate those that did her group wrong. She still couldn't bring herself to feel hate for those that treated her past self with so much love.

_"And that is why you will always be weak."_ She heard in her head, as an attractive, and unnerving voice spoke inside her mind, innerly.

Surprised for a moment, at the familiar voice, Sakura felt herself heating up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to me? No! To be more precise, what the fuck are you doing in my head Beatrix!?" She wanted to know what the whole point was. Why would she bring her here, of all places? Just what was she trying to prove? It just didn't make sense to her, and that was beginning to piss her off. She just hoped that she was enjoying herself, because when she got out she was so gonna have fun getting her revenge. _"Just you wait you fucken bitch."_

Waiting a couple seconds for her to respond, Sakura contemplated on how she could get out, with no success.

"Beatrix! This isn't funny! Get me out, Now!" she bellowed. She looked all around her for any signs of the blond woman, and was found with none.

She wasn't liking this and was start to feel uncomfortable. She didn't like her odds, one bit, and her dread was beginning to catch up to her, nastily. She didn't like the way the moon shone on her body, or how the bricked floor in the area looked just as it used to since that accursed time when she left Konoha.

The whole moment of the scene in front of her just reminded her of a certain time that she hoped wasn't what she thought was going to happen.

Turning on her heels to the direction of Konoha's gates, Sakura sauntered off. _"I'm not about to do this…Not again."_ She thought to herself desperately. She was not about to just sit there and wait until that bitch brought forth, whatever she was planning, and she definitely wasn't about to allow her to just torture her like this. But nevertheless, even though she may have thought this, she knew that there was no way of getting out of it. she knew she should just except it, and just take whatever was coming to her, whether she liked it or not. But she didn't want to, and it was that stubbornness that was going to leave her in the hell whole even longer.

It bothered her, just the thought that, that psycho bitch was probably enjoying herself at the moment. She was probably laughing at her defiance by now, and Sakura just wanted to rip out her jugular because of that. But at least she was lucky enough that she didn't have to listen to her laugh at her, taunting her with that ugly, yet beautiful twitter of hers. "Tch! It's more like a witches cackle."

Making her way to the gates, urgently, Sakura ran, and ran, and ran, but never did she get to the gates, and it was getting irritably annoying. She didn't want this. She didn't want to relive this, whatever it was. And she had a feeling she knew just what that was. Looking out into the distance of her and the gate, to her downright dismay, it seemed to her, that the more she tried to get to the gate, the farther it got.

Stopping on her tracks, Sakura kept her eyes glued to the gates. "Why…!" she panted out, dreadfully. Her hands above her knee caps. "Why can't you just understand!?"

She waited for a response back that never came. "Ugh! There are limits to how much you fucken play Beatrix!" Sakura roared, and after another sudden pause for an answer. Sakura finally understood. She was really stuck. Beatrix wasn't going to get her out. That bitch was really going to torture her! She realized.

Unable to get out of her predicament any further, Sakura willed herself to get some balls, and turned to the spot that she had been avoiding for the longest since she was put into this hell whole. Glancing in front of her, she saw as that damned forsaken bench she had passed before leaving Konoha entirely, stood in front of her.

_"You…"_ she thought. _"To think I'd be seeing you again."_ She thought to the bench, that had done nothing but caused her pain,_ "Why can't you just disappear forever!?"_

This bench that stood before her had been a constant symbol to her sufferings and she just couldn't stand it. It always reminded her of things, or more precisely people. People that she wanted nothing to do with anymore.

Hearing the trees begin to steer, Sakura looked to her right, and followed another abnormal sweet scent that came into her senses once more, causing her to forget about the bench that she low-key was having an argument with earlier, and in its place, in the end led her to a very familiar cylindered figure. Gritting her teeth, Sakura was met with the bitch blond. Whom she had been searching for all this time, but at the same time, still wasn't that same woman.

Catching a glimpse of pink right beside the blond, Sakura saw, to her out most astonishment, that the foretaste of pink that she had just seen was in fact herself, only younger and more scared.

_"No…!"_ She eyed the little girl, with a bit of sympathy.

"This was how everything began." Sakura realized a bit saddened at the notion. The two were both hidden behind a lair of big trees, as they waited, and watched for something.

Repulsed at the smirk that formed on Beatrix's mouth, as she said something to the younger Sakura, whom just looked ahead with fat tears wanting to spill out from her big leaf green eyes, Sakura saw as she shook her head, whatever that bitch told her hurt the little girl, and she was trying her best to stay as calm as possible. Sakura could tell that her efforts were beginning to diminish, and the little girl was going to crack at any moment, and it was bugging her because even though she could careless who it was. That child was still _her_, and she was not about to let that witch make a fool out of own self.

Moving forward, toward them, Sakura made her way to them. Still following the scent, which was nothing like the smell of a cherry blossom, this scent was more of an aristocratic sent, as if it were an old porcelain dolls sent, an old but rose-like sent.

She stood a few ways away from them, but not that far where she couldn't hear their conversation.

"I don't believe you." Stated the little girl, looking up at the bleach blond.

"Fine." Snickered the older woman, "believe what you want little one, but you standing here and watching it with your own two eyes is proof enough child."

Sakura watched, as the little girl looked out in front of her, and followed suit. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura prepared herself for what would come next.

"But, why! Sasuke." Whispered the little girl. Sakura saw in the corner of her eyes, as tears wet her face.

Hearing his name, Sakura willed herself to calm down, and forgetting her worries, and instead, watch the person in front of her with a sad resentment that she couldn't quite hide. She watched as the man that she loved completely, stood before her.

"_Sasuke…" _It had been so long since she had seen her beloved.

She had remembered just how badly she had wanted to grab him and yell out for him to stay, to the point that she even thought about professing her love for him, thinking that that much would persuade the boy to stay. But Sakura knew now, that even if she confessed a million times now, there would be nothing that would ever get the boy that walked before her to move on from his revenge, nothing.

But even so, she had never expected herself to witness herself as a child, with those same thoughts now_._

"Everyone has their reasons child, just as you have yours." Sakura heard the blond say again. She noted to her outrage that the woman's voice sounded so detached, as if she didn't give a _fuck!_

_"This is insane."_ She thought. Three years from now, she would have never anticipated something like this to happen.

Bringing her thoughts back, Sakura saw as Beatrix held back her younger self, from moving any farther than necessary towards the Uchiha boy.

Snatching her wrist up, and forcing little Sakura back, Beatrix looked the child in the eyes, unemotional, yet threatening all the same, as if warning her to not do anything stupid. "Don't child. You will only hurt yourself in the process," said the blond woman, looking into the child's mint green eyes with her own mint ones, crushing the pinkettes hopes in the process.

The said boy on the other hand, stared ahead, beyond their spots, to the gates he'd soon be passing through, to leave Konoha and soon pursue his dark future, with only Itachi on his mind and nothing more. He didn't notice them at all. There chakras were both very well hidden. He couldn't even hear the young Sakura's sobs, and yelps of protest as she attempted to snatch her wrist from the older woman. "P-please stop! I have to at least try. At least give me that much aunty! Please!" The little girl clawed at her arm to release her, with no success. Her grip never wavered.

"Foolish child! He won't stop! He won't listen to reason anymore! What do you expect, for him to come back, for you!? As if, stop dreaming and open your eyes, he does not love you!"

Those words had hit both the younger and older Sakura's heard. The little pedaled haired girl finally stopped squirming, and just hung there, defeated in the air, her sobs getting even louder.

"Agh! Enough! Fine, if you want to hurt yourself so badly then go get hurt!" Beatrix flung the girl to the ground. The Little Sakura yelped as she hit the ground, and even then, Sasuke didn't hear a thing and kept marching forward, with no worries about Sakura what so ever. "But just know this. He will never love you! And I will not be surprised when you come back to me with even more greater tears in your eyes, because the boy had rejected you offers!"

Green met green, both girls staring at the other, one with a fierce look, whiles the other small, and defeated. "He will only ever have his brother in his thoughts and nothing more. You mean nothing to him. You are to no value to him. So go, waste your time. But I will not comfort a child. Got it!"

Hearing her words, made growl surface in Sakura, not only because of the 'brother,' but also because of how she was treating her younger self. It pissed the crap out of her "Stupid bitch!" she mumbled at the blond. Sense the real one was nowhere to be found.

"_Itachi!"_ She growled internally. Just his name made her want to tear him apart and destroy his very existence. She hated him with such a terrible passion, that she could relate to how Sasuke exactly felt. It was quite unhealthy for anyone. But at this very moment she couldn't care _less._

_"The man has done nothing but ruined Sasuke's life. He is the cause to Sasuke's darkness and I am not about to stand by and watch casually as this fucker hurts my Sasuke more!" _

Regaining her composure before the bitch noticed her mistake on letting so many emotions get the better of her. Sakura made it just on time to see her thirteen year old Sasuke pass by her, completely ignoring her, as if she were never even there with her companions to begin with. She watched as Sasuke walk with his backpack wrapped around his shoulders, and unwillingly watched him as he made his way to Konoha's gates, and observed him intently walked away from the leaf village, from his home and not once looking back.

Sakura felt so desperate, so outrageously insane, she wanted nothing more, then to sink her claws into him and forcibly bring the boy back. But knew she couldn't.

But either way, that didn't mean she couldn't think about it. "_Sasuke...no, you idiot_…Ugh! _God! Please don't do this!"_

She couldn't take this, why? Why did the world have to be so cruel, why did she have to repeat this whole shenanigans again. Sakura wanted so desperately to reach out to him and stop him from leaving. To tell him not to go, that he was making a grave mistake, to force him to stay with her for the rest of his pathetic life. But she knew she couldn't. For many reasons, and one happened to be because of course this was only a memory and not the real deal. But even so, she still wished that he'd had chosen a better path than the once he has now.

Clenching her fists, Sakura dropped her head, and prepared herself for what would come next. She noted that her younger self had stood back and never made a move to stop the boy, she guess the bitch got to her head finally. However, a big part of her still wondered _what if_ she had. How would it had turned out for both of them if she had. She saw as all hope had left the little girls façade. And remembered just how long it would take until it finally came back.

Turning away from her younger self, Sakura waited patiently, with a bitterness that rose further and further to its peak. She hated it, why did she have to go through this bullshit? That, was an answer that she herself didn't even know. But this bitch was stupid if she thought that Sakura would just sit there and take her shit forever. The shadow's shoulders next to her finally reacted like it did before, when Sakura had seen this whole scene beforehand, as her thirteen year old self.

She listened as Beatrix began to shake, and laugh out loud hysterically, and just stood there rooted to her spot listening to that beautiful stupid laugh that was like bells in a summer's day, and as if by instinct turned her head in her direction as she heard her say "well then, now that you saw your little love walk out of his only happiness. Are you ready to walk out of yours Sa-ku-ra?" Sakura studied Beatrix's face as she smiled down at her younger self, with her fangs sticking out at each corner of her mouth. Not caring for a minute about the crushed young girl, and just thought about her own selfish gains.

"_... Leaving means leaving everything I have, no turning back, but it's for me and everyone else_." Sakura heard as her old thoughts resurfaced back into her head, from the memory that she was forced in. looking back at her pretty heart-shaped face, Sakura listened as a voice like her own soberly said, "yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Mama

**Chapter 2:**** Mama**

**Present day**

Slowly, Sakura awoke to the sound of water dripping from the ceiling of her underground hide out, where she was meant to stay in until further orders.

Feeling the cool breeze of the cave envelop her body, cooling it down, and making her sweaty form warm up from its refreshing sensation, and making her feel somewhat calmer from the nightmare she had just previously witnessed, not too long ago. Sakura slowly opened and closed her eyes, willing herself to get the sleep out of her eyes like in the lurid hell-hole she was placed. And looked around, taking in her settings. To Sakura milled satisfaction, she discerned that there wasn't a black background draping over her whole room that consumed her like before. But instead was greeted with nothing much really.

Her new environment was nothing more than a little room with walls made out of rock of brown, gray and tan, a small table in the far right side of the room, with neatly stacked papers on top of it and a small drawer by her bed that she was currently lying on. With two doors parallel to one another, but either then that, that was pretty much it.

Once the sleep was rubbed out of her system, Sakura mainly sat there, on the bed, and contemplated about everything that had just accrued not that long ago. She began to wonder about what had just happened, what exactly she had dreamt about, and why did it bug her so much.

And even though she had thought about all this, it soon downed on her just what had happened previously. What that witch had done to her! She remembered the dream that was forced upon her, every single little detail came back to her in a full on rush, and everything angered her by the minute. Gritting her teeth, and feeling her canines trying to force their way out in her own mouth. Sakura felt flushed, _"This bitch made a fool out of me!"_

She didn't like being made to look stupid. Plus, she hated it even more when someone did these types of things intentionally. She really didn't _like_ her.

She looked at her bedroom door, and Sakura sent out a "_Ghee, thanks, bitch for waking me up so early in the morning. Cause oh yeah, I so love seeing Sasuke as he left Konoha. Mmmh, oh yeah, you so made my day Beatrix._" She thought sarcastically, telepathically sending it to the bitchy leech that even in her sleep would make Sakura's life a living hell. And received a chuckle from her in return, with a "_you're welcome, Sakura-chan_."

"…Bitch." She mumbled annoyed at her sarcastic thanks, her rage took over for a moment's time, before it dissipated, leaving her with only her eyebrow twitching at her remark as evidences, "_calm down Sakura, think this through girl, she's just trying to get a reaction out of you, that's all. So calm the hell down, so she can't get the satisfaction of seeing you lose!" _Taking in a deep breath, and holding it in, before letting it flow out in a slow but rhythmic pace. Sakura attempted to calm herself in another way afterwards.

Closing her eyes and listened to the many insects in the walls. Allowing their small pitter patters of their feet's to sooth her from her earlier predicament. Sakura let their small tinkering in the walls sooth her into mellowness.

It amused her on how adorable it would have sounded, if it weren't for how gross they were with their ickiness, and their creepy looking faces. The whole thought of their ugly mugs, made her skin crawl in disgust.

Bouncing in her spot on the bed grossed out, Sakura let out a held in shriek, and rubbed at her arms animatedly.

"Eeeep! That's so nasty! I could practically feel them on me!" she hollered.

However, even if she felt like they were disgusting, she still loved the whole idea of being able to hear them. To her, it was like their footsteps were right beside her. It was amazing how easily Sakura could feel the animals walking outside with her chakra. She was so used to this sensation, that she could even see their location without her even looking at them, and she liked it. It was a challenge that she enjoyed, it made her feel superior in mind and body.

_"A mental rush!"_ She liked to think.

Sakura smirked to herself after a while. She was quite proud of herself, she, Sakura Hu- No, she wasn't a Haruno anymore. Sakura was now one of the legendary Mayonaka, a myth clan that was said to be deceased and extinct from the whole ninja world, a scary clan that was said to even stand on its own against the sharingan, and to Sakura, that was saying a lot.

So to prove that, Sakura made sure to work hard and make herself much more stronger than she originally was, to make a name for herself like all three of her ex-teammates, to not _ever _feel left behind again.

And now, as she stared down at her closed hands, and felt the warm feeling of her power course through her, Sakura knew she had succeeded with her goal. For now.

But even so she smiled, "Heh, I guess all that training wasn't for nothing."

And it was true, for the past two years Sakura had trained constantly with Beatrix. Advancing her powers dramatically, to the point where she could hear, see, and smell one hundred times keener then an average human, or animal at that.

Beatrix had trained Sakura constantly, until, finally she had been able to control her bloodline, which she liked to call "vampire."

The bloodline, was a rare bloodline, that Sakura had unexpectedly found out she had when she turned thirteen. When she tried to kill and drink the blood out of an innocent bystander.

_"That day was awful."_ She thought sadly.

At the time she was barely getting her powers back and unfortunately for the man, she didn't know anything about it, so she by impulse, attacked the first thing with a pulse in front of her, and he just happen to be that _thing_.

Yes, it was precisely like the name sounded, and exactly why the bloodline was called "vampire," Because that was literally what they were, vampires.

"Nothing but ruthless bloodsuckers," Sakura cracked out a yawn, and stretched as she got out of bed.

It was funny. She didn't really know just how many times she had heard that word "bloodsuckers" by other people. Be it a story, or their cruel words. It was still very much unexpected. Not once did she ever expect to be the one being called a _bloodsucker._

Chuckling to herself at the sarcasm in all that, Sakura paused, and brought her thoughts back to reality.

Checking the clock on her nightstand, Sakura read 7:30, and felt a frown play itself on her face.

"_Is it already time to go back?_" she questioned. "_To let him know, that everything went okay_."

She knew she should have let _him_ know 2 years ago, or any other time she had seen him from those two years. But she couldn't. She never had the opportunity to speak with him in privet. They were always being watched, always busy. There meetings were always full of business and nothing more. And even though those words really hurt, she just couldn't take that risk, she had to know that they were safe first, and if that meant not talking to him, in order to keep her son safe, than Sakura was willing to sacrifice that hope of ever having a warm conversation with him. For Takehiko's sake, Sakura would do whatever.

And either way, she couldn't just disturb his goal. Besides, she would only be a burden to him anyways. Or so she thought.

_"But this little angel wouldn't be...Right?"_ She slightly moved her head and watched in the corner of her eye the little person who was silently sleeping in the bed. Smiling down at him, as she saw little onyx eyes open and immediately looking at her. Sakura opened her arms towards him and watched him slowly return the smile back to her, and crawl to her.

He was a cute little boy who had deep onyx eyes that can get you lost like a never-ending universe. A normal forehead and a cute bottom nose, raven hair, little ears, pale skin and a normal 2-year-old body. Sakura could say he got his father's hair color and eyes, but she was proud to say, that he got her nose and ears, a little piece of heaven that they had both created.

"Hey papa's, did you have a nice sleep?" Sakura asked him.

Rubbing his eyes he yawned and said "yeah."

He was an angel that Sakura promised _he_ will see.

Standing up from her crouched position, Sakura began to put on her clothes and other things in her backpack to survive on this trip. She put on black tights that reach half her thigh, high black boots that ended up below her knee, a red sleeveless short dress with a zipper on the front. She took a brush and combed long hair. Seeing her reflection; nothing has really changed same eyes, same hair, pale skin, pink lips. She guessed the only thing that's changed was that she looked more mature and had longer hair that reached half her back, with eyes that looked more serious than her childhood self, that said she's witnessed so much only shinobi's that seen what she had could understand. But either then that, she still resembled her younger self.

Watching her the whole time, Takehiko grabbed the fabric of her clothes and asked her, with big black gleaming eyes. "Mama, are we going somewhere? Cause you look really happy Mama." He said, stating the obvious. His little face carried such a cute curious face.

Not a mar second ticked by before he gasped coming up with a new conclusion as to why she was looking even more glamorous than usual.

Eyes going wide with excitement, Takehiko giggled loudly and chirped out gingerly. "Oh, oh, oh, I know, I know Mama is it my birthday today? Huhh, huhh, is it, Mama? Is that why you're so happy Mama?" he asked, a big grin plastered itself on his little white face, his excitement getting the better of him.

Sakura chuckled at his enthusiasm and said "no sweat heart, it isn't."

He pouted at her statement and said "aww, well it really should be."

Laughing this time Sakura said. "Okay, little guy enough with that and let's get you in the tub so you could take yourself a shower."

He looked up at her and pouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Oy lady! Just who are you calling little? I'm a big boy, remember that!" But in the process of saying all this, his little briefs fell down, exposing his little privet. Looking down at him, Sakura tried, so desperately to hold back her laugh as he panicked. Pulling up his briefs, he held on to both sides of his little underwear and walked to the bathroom, pretending as if nothing happened.

"You didn't see nothin," He said, he looked back at her in a comically serious way, then turned away and walking away, His pride still intact.

Still holding in her laugh Sakura observed him as he walked away. "Mmh hmm, no I didn't see anything. I swear." She rose her hand up in the air, while putting her right one on her chest, beside her heart, at the same time showing him a solemn face.

"…good." He said, peering at her intently, already behind the door. "I guess I'll see you in a lil bit then."

"Y-yeah." She said, already cracking.

The door was barely half way closed when Sakura choked out a small cackle, that, oh my god, why'd he have to hear. The door slammed open exposing the little boy still holding his briefs with both hands. "HAY MAMA, YOU BETTER NOT BE LAUGHING AT ME! U SAID YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING REMEMBER." The little boy complained to Sakura.

Not able to contain it anymore, Sakura exploded, laughing and balling her ass off. Holding on to the wall, Sakura slid down, gasping for air.

Hurt crossed over the little boy's features. "Mama, you're so mean! Stop laughing at me!" Takehiko screamed and turning on his heels, running to the door and slamming it closed. Still laughing Sakura got up and ran to the door.

"Takehiko, wait. I was just playing. Hahah oh god, haha I'm sorry papas! Please forgive mammy. It's just that that was really funny."

There was a pause in the other side. Composing herself, Sakura waited for the worst, but fortunate for her, it never came. He opened the door his little frail form popped out and looked up at her. Staring at Sakura for a moment, she examined his little lip twitch, and become into a full-out grin. Giggling he said "it's okay mommy. I mean my undies falling, was pretty funny, huhh?"

Sighing, relieved that he wasn't mad at her, Sakura grabbed him in a tight hug and chastised him, "you big little meany, you scared the living daylights out of me. I thought you were going to be mad at me for days."

Snorting Takehiko embraced her back, "that's what you get Mama for laughing at me in the first place."

"Haha okay big guy, I think we both had enough fun for the day. Now why don't you get your little butt into that bathroom and go and actually take a shower, hmm?"

Moving away a little bit from their embrace he said "who has a little butt? My butt is ginormous!"

…

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo what did you all think? Did you guys like it? If you did, I actually have another story up right now that I just recently posted.

It's called "Until the next Horizon,"

So if any of you liked my writing and feel like you want more, you guys should check it out.

I'll have the summary on the bottom for you guys if any of you are interested.n_n

**Summary for Until the next Horizon: **Juniper, a very happy go lucky 8 year old, that was born & raised in seireitei by her grandfather Yamamoto S. Genryusai, the captain of the 1st division and the strongest shinigami ever. Felt her old man was keeping secrets from her & soon became very suspicious of him, but what if, when she finds out, she doesn't like what she hears & gets kidnapped by 3 espada's in the end, never to be seen again. 90 years later she's back, but she's not the same little bubbly 8 years old everyone knew and loved.

So with that said, REVIEW PLEASE!xDD


	3. Chapter 3: The files

**Chapter 3:** **The Files**

**Author's Note:** Okay you guys, this is going to be confusing to those that already read my story. But, for those that come back and are all like "WTF!? Why the hell are there more chapters and no new chapter!?" x0 It's because I decided to change the beginning and added more.n_n lol I went back to read it and omg no offense to myself, but the beginning was lame!. So lol to make myself feel better, I fixed it up a bit to make it a lot better than before. I hope all of you like the new addition of the beginning lol.n_n I didn't really read back into it so idk how it sounds, but let me know anyways if there's anything wrong with it at all, or if you guys liked the story. I WANNA KNOW! SO REVIEW!80

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

* * *

**This is how an angel dies**  
**I blame it on my own sick pride**  
**Blame it on my A.D.D. baby**

- Awolnation

~ Sail ~

* * *

**Konoha POV**

Viewing out into the distance, a blond-haired boy with black whiskers scaring his cheeks, said, "I'm back at last."

He stood outside of Konoha's gates admiring his old-time favorite village. As he watched two squirrels' run by. Feeling the wind suddenly cress his cheeks, the boy couldn't help but lift his chin into the air, and let the warm breeze blow through his golden locks. A smile spread across his face as he remembered his two old teammates.

Pink, green, and black, and blue mixed his memories.

It's been three years and a half since both his teammates; Sakura and Sasuke disappeared. The smile that once was a warm one changed into something much more emotion. A sad smile played across his face as he remembered the last time he ever saw them.

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed, running through the halls of the Hokage tower. "_I can't believe it. This can't be true! She was attacked, how!? How could this have even happened!?"_

He didn't have any more time to dwell on it, because by that point he had made it to the Hokage's door, and was busting through it before he could even react to anything.

Loud pants filled the once active room, as both the Hokage and Shizune were startled to see the blond knuckle head so soon.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing knocking down doors!?" Shizune demanded finally getting over her shock, and picking up the stray papers that fell out of her grip.

Wasting no time, Naruto moved forward, eyeing the only other women in the room. Sorrow filled Tsundae's eyes as she noticed the desperation in his eyes.

"Na-" She was about to say.

"Is it true!?" He asked in a low voice.

Both Shizune and Tsunade stayed quiet, not having any words more to say to him. This was hard for both of them, to see someone so young begin to break in front of them, and having no way to prevent it.

Keeping his glare on the older blond he said more loudly, "Is it true Tsunade-baasan!? Is what I'm hearing from the other older ninja's true!?"

Tsunade just stared at him, before saying anything, and then turned to Shizune, and waved her hand in the air, signaling for the women to leave.

Seeing that, Shizune attempted to protest, and was about to, when she noticed the cold glare Tsunade gave her, and decided on not saying anything, preferring to leave instead. Walking past Naruto, she gave both of them one last look before leaving the room entirely. She just hoped everything went alright.

Once the door clicked closed, the room became quite quiet, the only sounds either of the two could hear was the sound of the wind blowing outside, and of both of their raged breathing. Tsunade turned back to Naruto.

"What do you know so far?" She demanded.

"I-I've heard a few things…things that I want answers too." He shook his head violently.

Seeing his disposition, Tsunade prayed a little more, before answering the boy fully, wondering more about what the boy actually new. She wanted to know if he really knew everything she knew, or the opposite. Meaning he knew way too little, and merely just heard glimpses of the truth.

"Like?"

Getting rather impatient of the Hokage's lack of answers to his questions, Naruto bursted out hotly.

"Stop playing around Tsunade-baasan and answer me! Did Sakura really get attacked by a rogue ninja like the adults say!?" He commanded to know. It wasn't fair that he knew nothing of his teammate, and wondered in the back of his head if Sasuke knew anything, or if he was as lost as he was, or if he knew anything at all.

_"So he doesn't know yet then."_ Tsunade thought frowning at the hotheaded boy in front of her.

"Is she okay!? Did they hurt her bad? Why can't I see her!? I have to see if she's okay! So where the hell is she!?" He questioned non-stop, practically out of breath. Tsunade had to stop him before he killed himself for lack of oxygen.

"…SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Watching the stunned boy shut his mouth, she sighed, before continuing.

"I don't know how else to put this Naruto…it would seem you haven't gotten the full information yet."

"What do you mean…" He asked. He wanted to know what she meant by that, but was somewhat scared to hear everything she had to say. Just because of the way she had said it. Her news didn't sound like it was going to be good at all.

Placing both her hands in front of her, Tsunade continued. "The reason you may not be able to see Sakura today is because…she is dead."

Naruto had to crane in his head in order to hear her last few words, and found that he could not speak for a split second.

Allowing the minutes to tick by, it felt like it were ages before he said something again. The new-found information was much more to take in then the last bit he had received.

_"S-Sakura i-is what…? S-she's dead."_

"I..w-what do you mean she's dead." Naruto busted in, he could feel hot fat tears prickling his eyes threatening to come out. The news had finally kicked in, and brought out this sudden emotion to the surface. This wasn't going to get better for him anytime soon, and the Hokage knew this.

The Hokage was standing over her desk, both hands spread on her table. Her head lowered, hiding her sad yet angered eyes. Somehow she had stood up without her deliberate consent.

"Answer me baa-san!" Naruto screamed, desperately. He needed to know. Even though he knew that the news he was about to receive would probably kill him inside. He didn't care. He had to know.

"How could this be? No. I won't believe it! I can't believe it…how, how could she die!? I had just seen her the day before! When she…got in the way of me and…Sasuke…!" He whispered.

Naruto began to shake uncontrollable, the tears finally spilling. He was already beginning to break. His Sakura, the girl who meant everything to him, the girl that had accepted him for him…was dead. What should he do know? He didn't even know.

"Naruto." He heard the Hokage say. "Calm down, and listen to me. Listen to what I have to say clearly, because what I have to tell you is very important." he looked up and into her burning topaz colored eyes, showing her that she had his uninvited attention.

Wasting no time, Tsunade quickly said "Sakura…was brutally murdered." Hearing her words Naruto went completely still, his blood running cold in his veins and leaving his face, making his already tan-colored face look even paler than usual.

"W-what.?"

"It's as I said, Naruto. She was killed by someone. She was found today in her room by her mother. Two Anbu's were sent to investigate the situation and found the room filled with blood, that was spilled all over the place, with her body lying on her bed, bruises and cuts marked her entire body. Her throat gruesomely slashed…"

Naruto felt sick. He couldn't stand to look at her, how, could she be so calm, while describing his teammate's death. "Why are you telling me all this...? Should you be telling me this first of all?"

"…No." She stated firmly. "But I felt as her teammate, you should know…and…also" She said, a stern glimmer passed her eyes before she continued. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Even an idiot could tell when something wrong was coming.

"What I don't understand." She said, "is where is your other teammate?" she looked into his eyes, and when she did, Naruto knew right there and then where she was going with this, and it pissed the crap out of him.

"Oy granny…" He said looking at her dangerously, "were the hell are you going with this?" she didn't back down from his stare.

"Naruto," she continued, "I know he's your teammate-"

He cut her off "he didn't kill her baa-san! So stop assuming!" he screamed.

She growled "you say that, but do you even know where he is!? Do you even have any proof that he didn't do it?" she slammed her hands down on her desk, splintering it.

"…" Naruto stood there speechless, only glaring at her, knowing that he didn't.

She sighed and continued, "No. you don't, do you?" she moved away from her desk, turning and looking out of her window.

"Naruto the reason I suspect him is because." She paused, trying to figure out how on earth she could break the news to him, without hurting the boy anymore then he already was. Not finding any solution. In the end she just decided to be straight forward.

"It's because, late last night Sasuke left our village." She continued, not even giving him time to adjust to the news that he had just received. "I suspect no doubt in my mind he's headed for the sound village. Because Orochimaru persuaded him too…!"

"What!? And how do you know all this?" He queried, finding no other solution then to pray that what she was saying wasn't true.

She turned on him. "How else you buffoon! I am the Hokage! I am the first person this kind of evidence comes to before anyone else!"

"Yeah, I get that, but how do you know that it was Sasuke that did this. Do you have any proof!?"

"…No. But who else am I supposed to point the finger at?" She question. "I have two witnesses that have been attacked by HIS hand alone, and say that they have seen the boy leave the village on his own accord. TWO!" She shouted. "Plus I have many more witnesses that say they saw the boy walking alone in the middle of the night, when Sakura's death had happened! How else am I supposed to take all this Naruto!? Hmm? Answer me boy! You wanted to know if I had any proof well I've given you all the proof I have, and most of it is making sense, don't you think?!"

"I Don't believe it was Sasuke!" he yelled back.

"Well then bring ME proof! Show me his innocence and I will spare his life!"

Tsunade hadn't noticed, but she had been holding the boy by his neck and held him in the air. Her face inches from his.

Holding his glare on her, Naruto choked out "…Fine." While clenching at her hand to release him.

Wordlessly she placed him down. "Sorry." She spoke out softly, moving away from him. "Look Naruto. I understand how hard it is to hear this from me. But understand me when I say this. Whether you'd like to believe me on this or not, is certainly up to you. People change Naruto, and even your most closest friends can stab you in the back sometimes. Take it from me." She tried her best to get through to him with no avail.

"…I already know that Baasan. But I know Sasuke, and I know he cared about Sakura as much as me. He would never try to kill her." Or at least he hoped he never did.

Tsunade stopped and stared at him for a moment, taking his words into consideration for the time being.

"If you are positive about him, than I'll try not to lose hope in him either Naruto. Can you guarantee he wouldn't kill her?" she asked more firmly then before.

"Yes." He said stubbornly, not hesitating one bit. He hoped he was right, and that Sasuke did in fact not do a damn thing to his Sakura.

Smiling Tsunade stood up straighter, looking much taller then she originally did, and looked down at the boy. "Okay then, bring this damned boy back to me so I could scald him for leaving our village!" she shouted retreating to her desk.

"Hai Baasan!" he shouted back, and turned around, and headed towards the door.

"I'll have a team waiting for you by the gate. For your next mission you will do a retrieval mission, to bring back Uchiha Sasuke! Now go, your mission begins NOW! Shizune will show you the information on Sakura down in the file room. Go to her before moving out."

Nodding once more, Naruto flew out the room and descended down the stairs, past a few crowds of people, startling quite a few.

"_Orochimaru_.!" Naruto thought alarmed. He clenched his hands into fist, his knuckles going white from the pressure.

**End of flashback**

Looking up into the sky, Naruto let out a sigh, as he remembered what baa-san told him on that day. But just remembering Sakura's files, and remembering every little detail on how she looked made tears roll down Naruto's cheeks. Her bloodied face was forever etched into his mind, for the rest of his life. He would never forget how her weakened face hurt him, till this day, he will _never _forget. Naruto never thought there would be a day when he would want blood, but to _think_ and _want,_ they were just two different things, and Naruto was out for revenge.

He groaned, rubbing the tears off his cheeks, "damn, man. It seems even until now she still affects me deeply."

**Flashback**

Naruto stood there staring at the file, trying to decide if he should open the file. If he really wanted to see one of his best friend's corpses. "_Sasuke, did you really kill Sakura_?" Naruto thought, not wanting to believe it. "Ughh, but I don't get it!" He rubbed his head violently, "If you did do it, Sasuke. Then why? How on Buddha's earth, could Sakura's death possibly benefit you!?"

After a brief silence consumed him, Naruto finally decided to open the file, and soon after regretted it.

Because what he saw was worst then he had anticipated. His red puffy eyes began to water once again. "Sakura-chan." He whispered.

He couldn't take the sight of Sakura like this full of blood, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, a kunai stuck in-between her chest. A deep slash ran across her throat, cuts running along her arms and face smeared with bruises, blood all over her walls, bed and floor, both her hands, imbedded into each side of her beds bedpost, two kunai's implanted into them.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and closed the file. He was pissed at this point. He felt so very useless. "_Sakura,_" He thought. "_You didn't even look like you put up a fight, was this guy that good that you didn't even have time to react_."

Opening his eyes and looked back down at the closed file feeling greatly determined to know the true story, to clear Sasuke's name. Naruto was resolute to bring back his only living teammate, and get to the bottom of all this, he needed to know, for Sasuke's sake, and for himself, that his best friend, the guy that always threw himself in front of all kinds of dangers to protect both his teammates, didn't leave because he murdered their Sakura-chan. He knew at this moment that he couldn't feel useless now. Naruto had a mission for pips sake to bring back Sasuke and kill whoever killed Sakura-chan. "I will bet the bastard that laid their filthy hands on my Sakura-chan." Naruto screamed out, and ran out of the room and out of the village with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji right behind him.

"_Dammit, wait for me SASUKE! I will find out the truth!"_

**End of Flashback**

Naruto looked forward and began to walk past the gates feeling great sense of determination.

"Now I'm back, to bring you back Sasuke and to get revenge for Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" he screamed out, pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

**A/N:**I hope everyone that read mine and my friends story Koolkittykat40's story, enjoyed the story!XD

REVIEW! OR ELSE!


	4. Chapter 4: First Stage

**Chapter 4:** First Stage

**Authors Note:** Wasssss uuuppp everybody, long time no type! xD Now let me start with saying thank you to all of the people that reviewed, favorite and alerted my story. Seriously guys you all made my day especially _Deranged Lunatics_ and _SakuraUchia44530_ I swear when I saw both of your favorites/reviews I practically jumped/bounced all over the pace which wasn't very helpful, because I was in a car at the time going to the hospital to get my first surgery ever. . I was so scared by the way, when I went in. I thought I was gonna wake up like the guy from "awake" and watch and feel everything. So u all could imagine just how freaked I was. xb hahah but nahh I'm fine.x) if any of you actually care..you soulless bastards.-_- haha JK!

heheh I even woke up to see some fine-ass guy in front of me, hahah I swear I even jumped up like "wow, heeelloooo sexy, where have you been all my life.";D (And yes I do get excited very often…and not in that kind of you u dirty minded virgins. lol jk. Xb …don't kill me for it please.) And then regretted it because I got all dizzy and a nasty pain hit me hard man. Haha ahh who cares anyways right? I probably looked like a ratchet anyways, what with all the shit that went on before I mean. xD So again thank you to _Deranged Lunatics, Mizuki-chan Uchiha, Pinky5200, _and_ SakuraUchia44530_ for favoriting my story and thank you to _GGirll, crazycherry459_, and _sakura9801185 _for following my story I very, very much appreciate it. *bows head* . but please could I please get more reviews me and V would really, really appreciate that too.n_n Now, with all that said, let the story continue! xD

**Summary: Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine and Vicky-chan do not own Naruto…though it sucks because I'd really like to. To knock some sense into stupid Sasuke's head, and make Sakura stop crying all the time about him and actually get the balls to at least sock him! .

"Hay!" "**_Hay_**_"_ -**Speaking**

"_hello!"_-**Thinking**

* * *

**Run, run, runaway, runaway, **

**baby Before I put my spell on you You better get, **

**get, getaway, getaway, **

**darling'Cause everything you heard is true**

- Bruno Mars

~ Runaway Baby

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Even if, right now, a meteorite were to fall, I won't be able to realize the path to heaven. Aah~ let it be. I wonder if there's even something like that." Sakura watched as her little Takehiko walked ahead singing to himself and enjoying the sun as its rays hit his porcelain skin. A small warm smile formed on Sakura's face and just as it came it left. All her worries had come back.

"_Seriously I could never get a break from them."_ Thinking back to everything Beatrix had confided with her, made Sakura want to walk faster.

"_Uuugh, what should I do! If what Beatrix is saying is true, then Takehiko is no longer safe, anywhere he stays_." Sakura bit her thumb nail and looked up spotting a black bird fly by. "_Stupid bird"_ she thought, "_why couldn't I be born a bird, with no worries in this freaken world, but only fly in the sky feeling the air as it hit my wings, with my little Takehiko by my side flying..if only_."

Facing forward and glancing at Takehiko, Sakura sucked in a deep breath. "Why did I have to be a Mayonaka, Takehiko?" she watched the little guy run in front, not even noticing her asking him a question.

Sighing Sakura rid her face of any emotions, not wanting any enemies to sneak up on her while she was emotionally unstable at the moment and notice her internal conflicts.

"_If everything she said was true then **they** will be coming soon. I have to be extra careful from now on."_ Sakura stopped by a creek and refilled hers and Takehiko's canteens and thought back on Beatrix and her warnings for the fifth time today.

* * *

**Flashback**

"You're still going, even if it means your life?"

Sakura sighed and looked right into her green viridian eyes, "and just what exactly should I be worried about, hm?"

"Sakura," she continued. "I have no idea if you remember or not about our clan members and what happened to them because "they weren't careful". But let me remind you, that in this god forsaken world you and I aren't safe. And now that you have brought another blue blood into this world I will not let you put him at risk, right now at this moment when I most need him."

Sakura snarled, baring her sharpened canines at her, "don't you dare try and bring my son into your problems!"

She growled at me "aha! Your son?! Hahah, oh my little Sakura how little you know." She laughed as if the whole topic was amusing to her. "You and I both know that without me, that child that you so dearly claim belongs to you wouldn't even have been born if it wasn't for my help. _Sasuke_ wouldn't have even taken one glance at you if it wasn't for me," She wiped the bottom of her eye as if she were whipping a tear away.

Sakura clenched her fists by her sides and felt her temper increase by the minute. She was so pissed by this point, everything about her just annoyed Sakura, to the point of wanting to take her out instantly. But of course, Sakura knew she couldn't do that yet. She had to wait, for she had something Sakura needed terribly.

And besides, it wasn't like she were right either way. Sakura knew she was just trying to get under her skin, and she wasn't about to let her.

"So, yes, I think after everything that I've done for you I feel I do deserve a reward. Don't you think?" She smiled at Sakura. "And as my reward I would like to, claim that adorable little bundle of joy that you have wrapped around your arms at this very moment."

Sakura glared at her, her grip tightening around Takehiko even more. She wouldn't be surprised if the little boy woke up at all, because of the pressure. She held him that tightly.

"Attempt anything and I swear I will kill you in the spot."

She laughed. "Oh relax will you, my little Sakura for I have no intentions to take the child anytime soon. What good would a little pup do me if he can't even defend himself?" She mused.

Sakura growled at her, "then why are you getting in my way?"

"Because Sa-ku-ra I want to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me about what exactly" her words didn't even give Sakura a little bit of hope of relaxing, in fact they only made Sakura even more tense. But even so, she stood tall, no emotion written in her face, showing Beatrix that she had no intention to listen to her rambling. She saw that and continued.

"That I have just received news that Akatsuki is on the move an-"

At that, Sakura jumped in with a comment of her own, "and just _how_ does Akatsuki have anything to do with me exactly?"

Beatrix snarled at her this time, with no amusement in her voice. "You ungrateful little brat, don't you know that it is disrespectful to interrupt someone while they are talking! Especially when the information could be quite useful to you!" she beard her fangs at her, "have I, not taught you anything these past two years?" Sakura took a moment's pause to stare at her, then at Takehiko who was soundlessly sleeping in Sakura's arms, then back at her, and put her index finger to her lips just "shooshing" her.

Beatrix reacted slowly, blinking at her once, twice, three times and then smashed the rock wall that was by her side with her fist, making the whole wall cave in, with pieces of rocks crumble around her, surprisingly not a single speck of dirt fell on her. "Fuck you Sakura! Don't tell me, of all people to 'shoosh!' I'll kill you and that child with just a flick of my hand!"

Sakura choked out a laugh at her lack of composer. "Weren't you the one that said you needed us alive?" Sakura laughed again. "What a hypocrite! Oh my god that's funny."

The fair-haired beauty growled lowly under her breath at the pink blossom.

Sakura persisted. "I finally broke it huhh? That little lady-like fiasco you so dearly like to put up. Ahaha! It amuses me just how much you're so fake."

"ENOUGH!" she screamed. "Look you little wrench, I'm trying to warn you that Akatsuki is on to us, and if you want that brat to live through this," she pointed at Takehiko. "Then get your shit together and listen to what I have to say!"

Sakura stopped, and looked at her speechless. Trying to compose herself, Beatrix put her hand to her forehead and sighed continuing, "Pain suspects that we have created another vampire."

This news brought Sakura's voice back. "What! And how the hell did he find out!?"

"How should I know? If I knew, I wouldn't be warning you and would have taken action a long time ago, whipping out whoever is spying on us and giving out information."

"Ughh!" Sakura was so irked at this point. She paced in thought for a few seconds, thinking over her odds at the minute and abruptly stopped. Whirling back to Beatrix, Sakura looked her in the eyes. "So then, what do we do?" she asked her. Finally understanding just how dire the situation was. "I can't just stay here; I have to meet with Sasuke. And I can't just leave Takehiko here." Sakura blurted out. "I also have to meet up with Gillie to give Takehiko to her while I go with Sasuke."

"What, are you telling me that everything I had worked for, everything I had planned is ruined because of these Akatsuki bastards?" Sakura continued outraged, while at the same time raising her one free arm and hand in the air to nothing in particular, flabbergasted of all this.

"No," Beatrix told her. "Continue with your plan. Go meet with Sasuke; leave the child with its nanny." She turned away at this point about to walk away, but stopped, turning her head half way to look at Sakura in her emerald eyes. "Oh and Sakura,"

Sakura could see the amusement coming back to her mint green eyes in the caves darkness. "Don't, tell Sasuke about our circumstances with Akatsuki, k." she smiled at Sakura and turned her head, whipping her hair behind her, it cascading down her shoulder in soft little blonde waves as she walked away. Her mask back in place once again.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

After all that reminiscing, Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about what Beatrix told her. "_Should I not tell Sasuke about what she told me_" she thought. To some shinobi's, Sakura closing her eyes was a sign of weakness and a death sentence waiting to happen. An enemy could pop out at any moment and take her and Takehiko out instantly. But of course all of this was waved off, because _Sakura_ wasn't like most shinobi's.

"_At least not anymore_" Sakura looked down and remembered all her past mistakes. Remembering just how weak she was, and just those memories made her clench her fists into tight balls, her knuckles going white. "_Stop it Sakura, stop torturing yourself. You're not that weak little girl anymore. You're strong, so strong that any shinobi would die wanting to be in you place" _Sakura comforted herself, remembering that she no longer had her inner self. She died a long time ago, along with all her other feelings for her dear friends and families. Or so she'd liked to make herself believe. She knew she couldn't deny her caring feelings for Naruto, or her sensei. But even so, that didn't mean that at any moment, she'd let them hurt her family.

If she had to, she'd take them out instantly, if it ever came to her family being in danger. Then yes, she'd gladly take them out. Or anyone that attempted to do any harm to her beloveds

Feeling the wind cress her hair as it blew through it while Sakura listened to Takehiko's melodious childlike voice as he continued with his song. Sakura let her mind wander with the information, debating whether, or not, she should tell Sasuke, and finally, she decided on what she would do with the data that she had just received just hours ago.

"Through the day's adventures, I felt like I was able to become a little stronger. Ahh…What a precious memory."

Sakura smiled to herself, remembering the first time she had sang Takehiko this song. It was so long ago, but to her, it felt as if it were just yesterday that she had sang that song to him. She watched him run around in a circle and reach out to a passing butterfly, getting into his little song as he sang, "aaah~ it's a perfect day, I chased after the contrails, surely, it'll reach my hand. Even if no one believes it, I know it! Just you see, I'll definitely reach them~"

Time soon passed after that, and Sakura watched as the gigantic mountain like terrains soon began to change into a forest road, as they moved from their base in the lightning country, towards their new destination in the hidden village of rain, Amegakure. Where she would meet Gillie to deliver Takehiko, where Sakura knew he'd be in good hands. Or else.

As they walked further and further, the birds that were chirping a while ago became silent. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, she looked around them, surveying her surroundings, and not once making it obvious, and expanding her chakra to get a better peripheral vision. Her shinobi instincts kicking in. "_something isn't right."_ She thought.

Stopping, Sakura sensed all the many creatures in the forest. She listened to the forest. Activating the first stage of her Kekkei Genkai, and observing her bound, her eyes opened to reveal white blue cat eye pupils and baby blue iris' with dark blue encircling the iris, and a ring of a very noticeable dark blue encircling around the iris, kind of like the way the sharingan's ring looked.

Scanned the many colors of the many living chakra's nearby her and Takehiko. Hearing and seeing a few birds flying away a few 50 kilometers away, Sakura looked down, to see what was beneath her, to make sure there wasn't any enemy at all underground, and studied the many little ground animals that were hiding underneath the earth, insects going silent as she concentrated. Then after she was about to shrug it off as just a misunderstanding, she felt them, two, very strong chakras coming towards them, fast.

Their action surprised her. She didn't expect these guys to come out into the open so, well openly.

_"Dammit all, what the hell!"_ Sakura thought.

"These bastards aren't even trying to be unnoticed."

Not hesitating, she turned her attention away from the trees where the two chakras were coming from, and rotated on her heels, sprinted to where Takehiko was standing.

She was by his side in a flash with no time to spare, Sakura snatched him up and jumped away, just in time, seconds before he was hit by a blue figure that came crashing down from the sky, blowing all the trees away in their surroundings, and cracking the ground in half, creating a massive crater in the ground. He landed in a crouched place in the middle of the crater, his Akatsuki cloak flowed around him. Debris flew everywhere creating a gassy yet dusty surrounding, and he nonchalantly just said "damn, I missed."

Landing a few meters away, Sakura felt a tick mark pop, and want to surface on her forehead "_…CHAAA! What the fuck! How dare he just act like he didn't just practically blow up the place,"_ Sakura clenched her free fist in the air and finally felt the vain pop in her temple.

Composing herself, Sakura looked down at Takehiko, to see if the little boy was hurt at all, if he had any sort of injury. But to her outer most shocker, she saw he was fine and was staring at Kasame with the goofiest smile she'd ever seen in his face.

"Waaa! mama look, a giant blue onii-san that looks like an ugly gorilla fish! And, and, and! He just fell from the sky!" He screamed, his hands rose in the air very dramatically, whereas his eyes twinkling with excitement and with a glint of murderous intent. "Can we eat him?" He asked drooling all over Sakura's arm, His stomach grumbling under him.

Sakura smiled the fakest-most-ugliest-smile she had ever made and told Takehiko, with no pause, nor remorse, "No."

"awww but why mama? I'm so hungry" he complained, his voice going deeper and manlier than an average child's, completely ignoring the smile.

"Because I said so Takehiko," Sakura shot back. Right now she wasn't in the mood to listen to his little complaints, and from his reaction Sakura knew he got the message.

Looking back up at Kasame, Sakura felt her rage begin to creep up again, and covered it with her hag smile.

Smiling again she said, "Takehiko could you please cover your ears, cause mommy's going to have another break down."

He looked up at her surprised, and responded with "will it be long mommy?"

The side of her lip twitched as she still smiled down at him, "I don't know baby well have to see, okay."

"Okay mommy."

With that he covered his ears, and she looked up and felt her composer finally break causing Sakura to crack, and she blew up in that ugly blue gorillas face.

"U MOTHER-FUCKING-LOOKIN-PARASITE, DID YOU NOT SEE MY SON JUST STANDING THERE?! DO I HAVE TO PUT UP A FUCKEN SIGN THAT SAYS BEWARE SAKURA'S FUCKEN SON IS STANDING RIGHT THERE AT THE MOMENT, AND IF YOU DON'T WANTA FUCKEN DIE, PEASE DON'T MAKE CRATERS BY HER SON!"

Kasame smirked and whistled "Whoooh~" he grinned at her, "that's some mouth you got there pinky."

She froze. "_Shit_."

She was so distracted she didn't even notice her hood come off her head.

"Well, that sure was fast wasn't it, Kasame?" She heard a cold emotionless voice say behind her.

Sakura whipped around on her heels to look behind her at the unknown voice which sounded oddly familiar.

And there he was, the man she loathed, the bastard she hated with a passion.

"_Bastard" _she thought. "_After everything you've done to _Sasuke_ you dare show yourself to me!" _

She didn't even notice her big mistake by saying Sasuke's name out loud. No, to be more precise, she couldn't even fathom her error, with Itachi in front of her. All her focus was on him at the moment and only him. It had been so long since Sakura had seen the man, and the only reason she knew his voice was because when she was smaller, she had interacted with the beautiful man a few time. It hurt her, at first when she was smaller to find out that he was the cause to Sasuke's crazed obsessions. That he was the one that massacred his own clan.

_"You hurt me so badly Itachi, and you probably don't even care...You probably don't even remember me, do you?"_ She felt a little disappointed. After finding out the truth, Sakura was so furious, that she even let hate consume her.

She didn't want to hear his excuses, if he ever wanted to explain himself that is. She just wanted him dead, for her sake, and Sasuke's.

_"You've done nothing but hurt the innocent."_

Itachi looked at her with analytical eyes. Not a hint of emotion on his face. It had been so long since he had seen the pretty little pedaled haired girl. It had come, as a surprise, when Pain told him and Kasame that they had to go after Sakura and that she was a Vampire. The news had caught him off guard at the time. It was _very_ unexpected, and he prayed to kame that Pain didn't catch his small slip.

_"For how long?"_ He wondered. He couldn't believe it, that the little girl that he knew and adored, besides his brother, was nothing like the woman that stood before him. A black bird came then and rested on his arm, bringing him out of his stressed thoughts and back to the living. The bird's red-eye also staring at Sakura, making Sakura's eyes widened a fraction and breaking through her mask for a second before it recomposed itself and before Itachi saw through it. "_That bird is-"_ Sakura was cut off from her thoughts by a cold hot husky voice. "_Ah! Wait did I just think his voice was hot_!?" shaking her head Sakura finally listened to what he was saying.

"Oh and how do you know Sasuke, Ms. Haruno, right?" Itachi tilted his head just slightly, staring her down, with those beautiful sharingan eyes that resembled so much like Sasuke's own.

_"Fucker how dare you act stupid!?" _She hated it. She knew that he knew her. So why was he pretending. It just pissed her off even more.

But even so, she was shocked. "_The fuck, did he just read my mind?!"_

"If you want to call it that, then yes, I guess I did." He said, observing her with his sharingans, allowing them to roam her, to study every facial movement, every twitch that made her Sakura, he was reading her like an open book, and he wasn't about to tell her that, that was how he 'read her mind,' and answered her unspoken question or half of it at least.

Irritating the living daylights out of her Sakura said, "Well how very inconvenient."

Kasame cackled at that. "You get used to it after a while pinky!" he said.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Don't call me that!"

"Why?" Kasame snickered.

"Kasame, please refrain from irritating our captive will you." Itachi eyed Sakura, whom sizzled at his statement.

_"How odd, why doesn't my sharingan work on her?"_ he marveled. She and he had been staring each other down for a while now, and each time he tried to us his sharingan on her, it failed. It was like she was disabling a genjutsu without even saying 'Kai.' _"How odd,"_ he thought. This was the first time something like this ever happened to him. He contemplated if it could be because of her kekkai genkai that was the cause.

_"It could be possible."_ he thought staring into her blue orbs, a new excitement getting the better of him. _"Why do you always seem so interesting Sakura. Even when I felt like I've seen everything about you when we were younger, you always come back with something else that is much more interesting."_

"Such a weird girl." Itachi said, barely a whisper, that he knew she caught just by her reaction to his word.

Sakura griped her teeth, _"What? Is he making fun of me!?"_ She thought, pressing her teeth down harder on each other, as she too examined him as well.

By this point Takehiko had removed his hands from his ears and was staring at Itachi with admiration written all over his face. But what he asked next took the air out of Sakura and she had to clamp his mouth shut before he finished his sentence and gave out too much information, than needed be.

"Wow mama! Are those man's eyes the way mine will lo-" Sakura looked down at him shooshing him completely when he saw the look in her face. He knew at this point that Sakura was serious and he was not allowed to blurt out any kind of information that Sakura had entrusted with him about _"both"_ his family clan lines.

Smiling inside, Sakura couldn't help but think just how smart he was, for a two-year old, who was about to be three in a few months.

It was weird right? To feel so lovingly for your own son at this very moment, with a situation like the one they were in. _"But I can't help it. He is my son after all."_ With just one look he too was serious locking his jaw, sealing it tight. No information was about to come out of those baby lips anymore, from this point on, even though he wanted to know more of the man that stood before him and his mother.

Sakura was very proud of her son at this very moment.

"_He has come really far for a two-year old."_ She thought, and the next thing she thought made a grin form on her face, totally forgetting the two men that stood before her. _After all, my son is a genius just like his father._

But that grin soon faded away when Itachi asked, "Just who is that child's father." Itachi hadn't noticed the boy before. Because he was to intent at looking at his mother to focus his gaze below her at the boy that lay buried in her arms to notice him. But know that he saw him. He couldn't get that nagging feeling out of his head that the boy looked too much like his little brother, and him, making a frown form on his lips.

Automatically, Sakura's head snapped up looking right into his sharingan's, not even affected by its little charms.

"That. Is known of your business." She spat. Pointing out the obvious, and showing him that he had no right to even know. To back off from that subject, But of course Uchiha's, unfortunately never learned, to mind their own business. That was a trait that she hoped Takehiko never got.

Itachi took a step forward.

"Answer the question Ms. Haruno, or else." He threatened.

He knew he shouldn't have, because this would be a very dangerous thing for anyone to find out after. But something about all this just bugged him. He _had_ to know.

"Or else? Is that a threat Mr. Uchiha?" She retorted, irritated by now, that this bastard actually threatened her.

_"Fucker, don't threaten me!"_

"The names Sakura, not Ms. Haruno." She mimicked him. "Ms. Haruno is my mother, so I'd prefer Sakura thank you very much."

Sakura saw his eyebrow twitch at her words, and was satisfied at the gesture itself. She, Sakura Mayonaka, had irritated Itachi Uchiha. Oh yeah, she was happy.

But before she could see anything else, he was gone, and standing right behind her instantly, his hand pressed against her throat threateningly painful, a warning, that said any sudden movement and you're dead. "I'm getting tired of this little game of yours, Sakura" he whispered in her ear, producing goosebumps to surface on her back. "Now, I will ask you one more time. Whose father is that child's?"

"Aw, I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" She asked sarcastically, puffed away and appeared across from both him and Kasame.

"Too bad I don't give a shit." She glared at him.

Kasame cackled at Itachi for losing Sakura so easily.

_"That was close." _She internally shivered, still feeling Itachi's hot breath on the nip of her neck. Pressing her free hand on the spot. Sakura stared at the now laughing parasite.

"Hahah what's this? A mar little girl slipped from out of your grasp Itachi?" He mused, "Hahaha that's funny, I mean I know you suck at picking up girls Itachi, but this is ridiculous!" He laughed out. "And not just any lil girl, one with pink hair!" He roared with laughter again even harder, amazed by his own stupid joke that Sakura, nor Itachi found funny at the least bit. After all, the parasite was making fun of her and her size, and not to mention her hair color. "_Fucken mutant" _she thought as she glared at him. A glare that made him stop with his laughter, and instead made his blood run cold.

"Ehm" he said, clearing his throat. "heh, just kidding." he smiled at her, with a toothy grin to replace it.

Sakura couldn't help but choke out a chuckle at his last words. "_Oh my god, why, does this blue freak reminds me of Naruto for some odd reason."_ she laughed to herself remembering his little antics,_ "maybe because only Naruto would apologize for laughing at someone, after being glared at and getting his ass whooped." _She half thought, although she hadn't beat Kasame yet, but she would soon.

Sakura felt Takehiko tense under her arms and begin to tremble. Making her glance down at him in worry, and watched his little face go from pale white, to beat red.

"Hey, you ugly blue fish!" She heard him say. "Stop making fun of my mommy you big meany! My mommy hasn't done anything to you so stop saying those mean things about her hair!" his eyes shut as he screamed out his frustrations out at Kasame.

"Sides" he continued. "Her hair is real pretty and makes her look even prettier." He grumbled under his breath.

Amused by his little antics, Sakura smile at him and saw as his little face heated up even more in embarrassment.

Itachi chuckled quietly at the little boy's words, catching Sakura's attention for a moment in wonder. He noticed her stare and quickly replaced his smile with a solid look. Hoping she hadn't caught onto his little slip. However it was already too late, she noticed it right away.

_"What was that?"_ She was more than bewildered at his loss of composure, and what got her even more, was this bubbly feeling she got from his reaction.

"Ahahaha! I like this kid! He sure gots some balls, talking to me like that! Hey Itachi when Pain's done with him, can I keep him?"

Sakura and Itachi both looked away from each other, and at the other man that was apparently still talking.

Hearing his last few words, Sakura pressed Takehiko to her. Practically crushing him into to her and taking the air out of his tiny little body, she wouldn't let them take her baby. Itachi saw this, and low-key, felt guilty. _"I'm sorry Sakura."_

"What do you two want?!" She screamed.

Kasame's grin turned menacing as he looked away from Itachi, who didn't respond to his question, and looked at her instead. "We want the little vampire you're holding princess, unless you want to give yourself for him instead." He said a menacing grin began to creep up on his face and made his jagged teeth look more monstrous as his grin got bigger and bigger.

Sakura stepped back at his words, and glanced between the two, a wild look taking over he facial features as she looked her eyes with obsidian ones, her face showing the tiniest bit of hurt as she stared at him. "_Beatrix was right! What was I thinking, leaving the hideout?_"

"So that's what you all came after? For my son!?" She made it look like she were asking both of them, but in reality, she was asking _him_.

Seeing as his face never wavered, Sakura got even angrier. "Fine! Try you best! Come at me both of you! But I promise you I won't go down so easily, and I will take one, or BOTH of you with me!" She roared.

She then turned around, and was about to muster a large amount of distance between them, when she almost colliding with Itachi in the process.

"You can't run Sakura," she heard him say lowly.

"_Shit. Dammit. What do I do?"_ she panicked. _"I can take one but both of them at the same time is practically suicide! And with Takehiko in my arms I can't do squat!" _She thought, her eyes lingering from one to the other as she thought out a plan.

She began to strategies about all the possible ways she could get away, "_think Sakura! What would Beatrix do! Damn, what would Shikamaru do in this position?"_ Then it came to her.

Lowering her head, Sakura smirked not wanting Itachi or Kasame to catch it. Sakura adjusted Takehiko into her left arm fast and pulled her fist up over her head slamming it down to the ground, pounding the ground, and cracking the earth into many chunks. Creating a massive creator like the one Kasame did only bigger. Itachi and Kasame both were caught by surprise as they jumped away before they got caught in the trap. Itachi unfortunately hid his surprise better than Kasame as he jumped to the left of her and Kasame to Sakura's right. But boy was he surprised.

_"This is my chance!"_ Sakura thought, pleased that she got an opening, as she turned from both of them running straight and out of the road, to the left of it, as fast as she could. Behind her, she could feel the two catching up as they chased her. She could ear Kasame's cackles in the back, oh she could tell just how much he was enjoying this chase. She would too, if it weren't her being chased. Urgently, she scanned her ambiance and before she knew it, she had found a perfect spot to get them off of her tail.

Turning around Sakura stopped and faced them, as they still came towards her. Preparing herself for a moment, Sakura brought her whole arm up in front of her, in a 90 degree angle, and closed her eyes as she felt the familiar sensation of her bloodline course through her, and opened her eyes to reveal her now once again activated first stage of her clans kekkei genkai and looked at the two men that were coming straight at her.

Connecting her middle finger with her thumb, Sakura watched the blue electrical waves of sound come out of them as she snapped her fingers, creating a sonic bomb from them. Causing all the trees and earth to come off from the ground, she watched as Itachi and Kasame were blown away from their spots and hit the ground, a little miles away. Smirking, Sakura heard Takehiko "oooowh" and "awe" at her attack. Turning away from the now destroyed seen she had created.

Sakura jumped from her spot to the other side of the river, to the other cliff side, and glanced behind her once more, to make sure they weren't following them, turning away before they decided on chasing after her once more and took her out instantly. Sakura pumped chakra into her legs, loving the warm sensation it gave her, and casted of so fast that she only looked like a blur. Continuing with her destination, Sakura ran to Amegakure.

The Uchiha, on the other hand, watched the pink haired girl leave their battle field with a bemused small smile. "I guess I'll be seeing you later, Sakura." He looked above him and to the sky, allowing old memories to surface in his mind. It had been so long sense he had gone back, the Uchiha couldn't recall the last time he had ever reminisced like this.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Soooo tell me, what did you all thing of mine and koolkittykat40's master piece? Did you like it, hate it, or just want to stomp on it and burn it to the ground while pointing and laughing

With your hands Held in the air screaming "DIE!" :D hahah. Please Review and let me know, cause I very much would like to know. Aaaaand goodbye.*bows head* x))

Until next time my dear readers.

P.S. If any of you are wondering, the song that Takehiko sang was not made by me.

I borrowed it from the band called "Supercell" and translated it into english.

The song is called "Perfect Day," if any of you want to hear it. It's really good, lol I liked it.n_n


	5. Chapter 5: The Red Maid

**Chapter 5:** The Red Maid

**Authors Note:** Hi, hi all!:) OMG! So I'm like really freaken sorry that I haven't updated this story in months. School has been killing me lately...and also becuz I've been really lazy these past few days on not writing this. So sorry. *bows head* Please forgive me. .''

So to make it all up to u, I've made this chapter a lot longer and hope that u all enjoy it.:) To tell u all the truth, I think it came out quite well. But that's all for u guys to decide. I added a couple of new characters that I hope u all like. No Sasuke will appear in this chapter but don't worry he'll come out in the next chapter...I hope.n_n I was planning on bringing him out in this chapter but felt that where I left it off was good enough. So with that said, thanks for reading everybody and I hope u enjoy our story (our meaning mines and Koolkittykat40 story. n_n) she's freaken amazing!xD if u guy want to PM her about the story and ask questions, or to just get to know her better go for it!xD I think she'd be all for it. n_n

**Summary: **This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n Oh and we also don't own Riceman!xD That character belongs to Beelzbub and not me…so sad. Lol

"Hey!" **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

* * *

**So many sides to you  
Nobody knows the truth  
How you ever gonna keep it straight?  
I know what you're all about  
I've got you figured out  
Do you wanna be a memory?**

- Cherri bomb

~ Too Many Faces ~

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It had been hours since Sakura had parted with the two Akatsuki members, and still, even while she was far from them and their scents, or chakras were nowhere in sight. She still freaked inside. She couldn't help it, what with them wanting her child, _"who wouldn't freak out"_ she thought.

She had been running in a steady and fast pace since she had parted with the two Akatsuki bastards, always glancing behind her once in a while, making sure they weren't anywhere near her and her child. She was exhausted, and to top it all off it also had begun to rain. This making it a good advantage and a bad one at that, and at the same time, _"with all this rain, I can't hear, smell or see that well."_ Sakura thought, panicking inside, while holding Takehiko closer to her. But it wasn't all that bad. She still attempted to comfort herself with her own faith in her abilities. Her senses were still much keener than an average human being, and still much better than any human at that. But either way, it was difficult for her at this very time because if she couldn't relay on her other senses she had to use her kekkei genkai to move around and study all the chakra around her real good, making sure that none of the living things around her weren't an enemy. She was that worried, and couldn't possibly take any chances. Not while her son was in her arms and in danger. She had to make sure she took extra precautions for him, and only him.

"_And that wasn't even the bad thing."_ she thought.

Because as she looked around her it had seemed that the rain that was falling wasn't any kind of regular rain. This rain was weird and had chakra lined all over it, giving her a bad vibe. She was sure from looking at it –at every drop that was consciously laced in glowing blue– closely that the rain was meant to track people down, and why, she didn't know. But she wasn't about to find out either. And to make matters much, much worst she had been using her Kekkei Genkai for over 6 hours, exhausting her eyes to an aching pain in the back of her head that she'd quickly would heal if it became too bothersome.

However, not even she could heal her diminishing chakra. Even though her chakra was barely a quarter below her average capacity, just the fact that it was going down, at this moment that was a damned dangerous thing.

_"I have to move and get out of here. Fast. I can't stop. Not in this country, not in these lands."_ Sakura panted, gritting her teeth, and speeding up her already quick pace, exerting her already burning muscles, and wondering where the hell were those other two. She pondered if they were even still chasing her. She couldn't sense chakras behind her, but she wasn't about to stop and take that risk. There was something eerie about the place she was in, that it even made her feel uncomfortable.

She had already informed Gillian about her circumstances, and had made arrangements for her to meet her a little farther, and out of Amegakure, for safety reasons. She didn't want anything happening to them once they had parted from one another. She wanted to make sure that if once they parted her son would be safe. So she had told her to meet her more off by Amegakure's and Konohagakure's borders.

She had barely made it out, and was flying out of a tree to a lakes service, when she felt someone's unknown chakra signatures spike.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she saw two chakra filled kunai's come flying straight at her from her left, causing her to stop and dodge out of the way, and face her opponent, getting a good visual of him.

Sakura slid in her steps, but nevertheless kept her balance. The whole show had made her seem as if she had meant to do that, and made her look as if she were dancing in the waters stream instead. She and the other ninja stood there for while just glaring at each other, neither breaking their glower from one another, which to Sakura's out most surprise had turned into a staring competition. She would have stayed glaring at him, and waiting for the nins next move, when suddenly, her cloak had begun to squirm from under her, breaking their staring contest all together, and causing her to look down below at her abdomen.

She heard a small child-like voice say, "What's wrong mama?" The poor voice sounded a bit worried to Sakura, and brought a frown to her face. At first she didn't answer him right away, to absorbed with everything else, but just as her thoughts had begun to take over, it ended, when she felt the little boy's small head trying to make its way out of her cloak again. The act finally made her realize, the whole commotion disturbed the small boy to worry about his mother's wellbeing.

Quickly, but softly, Sakura placed a hand on her stomach where she knew his head was. She tenderly pushed him back down to his original spot in the cloak. "Takehiko, stay inside." Sakura reprimanded him, which the little boy obliged without any complaints as to why he should. He knew, no, it was more like he felt his mother's distress ever since those two big guys had come around and it had been bugging him to no end as to why she had been so stressed ever since then_. _

"Mama…"

_"Mama, please be okay. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're okay."_ Takehiko thought as he clenched onto Sakura's red shirt with his small baby hands, shutting his eyes tightly, willing himself to believe in his mother and hope for the better.

It came to no surprise that the small boy could feel her thoughts. It was a trait that was bestowed to him from the Mayonaka clan. But what did come as a surprise was how quickly he was gaining his clans powers. Beatrix did say he was going to be very strong, probably one of the most strongest in their clan. But Sakura never thought it would be this outrageous.

_"This is crazy!" _She thought. _"If his powers are truly coming in faster than other regular children with the clan's blood…then I'll soon have to be more careful with what comes into my thoughts, and my feelings."_ She had too, for the poor child's sake, and for hers. She didn't want him to feel anything out of the ordinary in his mother and notice all the chaos that goes through her mind every day.

Telepathy was rare trait that not all of her clan members got. But some did, and when they did. It didn't work like most thought. Sakura and her clan members could only use it to read each other's thoughts, and not those around her without her clan's blood. But of course, they could prevent it, if they had a strong will to block it, and there were those that could go far with this skill, and use it on other people that weren't in their clan, like Beatrix. She used her skills to manipulate others thoughts inside her sphere. But _only_ in her sphere

Sakura looked up from the little bulge that popped out from the bottom of her cloak and at her attacker.

_"This isn't good"_ she thought. _"Why at this very time, this has to happen to me."_

She couldn't help but glare at her opponent further, for his foolishness. He so didn't know what he was getting himself into. She watched as the male masked ninja moved his right leg behind him and stood in a more comforting fighting position. The action made her face soften a bit, and quirk an eyebrow in question.

_"Oh, what's this? Does he really expect me to make the first move?" _Sakura thought with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Staying in her spot, Sakura further examined him noting that his mask was made out of metal and blue cloth in the bottom of it. _"Well aren't I lucky."_ Sakura thought, eyeing the metal mask in a sleazy way, letting a smirk surface on her face, not bothering to hide it from her enemy. She made sure he saw it, to let him know that he was so dead, so it was best for him to back down now if he wanted to live that is. The enemy of course got the message and she saw as fear surfaced in his eyes, and fill his core. But still he didn't back down.

Sakura had to give him props for that but still, she low-key felt sorry for the guy, so she did what she thought was right. Frowning, she asked him to back down herself rather than with her eyes this time.

"Why don't we stop this now, before you get hurt?" She asked him in a soft voice that even so, still held a warning in authority, telling him to do it, or else.

The man hesitated, but spoke back. "I-I can't." he said. Fear crossing his façade again, she watched him as his body shook from under him. She couldn't tell if it was either from his adrenaline, or from his fear. But Sakura could positively guess it was from the later. None of his actions of course, ever went unnoticed by Sakura.

Sakura stared at him worried, but nonetheless hid it from view, showing him instead a solemn face. "… Oh and why is that mister?" she asked, flexing her hands under Takehiko despite that fact that she listened to the man's distressed words.

"Because," he paused. "…Because if I let you go know. After he sent me to come after you…he'll, he'll kill me for sure! So I have no choice." The man said, and slowly, but surely putting his hand behind him in his pouch digging in it, and pulling out a kunai.

All the while, Sakura saw all this, and prepared for the worst, wondering just who exactly was this _'he'_ he was talking about.

Desperately looking at her now, the man gave her a crazed look, before shouting with all his might, sprinting towards her.

"I HAVE TO KILL YOU! FOR MY LIFE!"

She watched him for a split splash of rain, before closing her eyes, she felt her eyebrows knit together, she hated this; for a fellow ninja to have to be forced to kill a human being for someone else's means…She knew exactly how that felt. Gripping her fist together she sensed the man coming straight to her, and was half way towards her, when suddenly she disappeared, and appeared before him. Her face inches away from his, her eyes digging into his core, his eyes rose at her sudden appearance. He saw his own death in her own blue orbs.

Her index finger was casually planted in the middle of his mouth mask as she narrowed her eyes away from him to look before her, at her actual destination, when he had suddenly got in her way, and gave himself an early burial.

Her face held no emotion, but the whole time she did have a frown on her face, feeling bad for this unknown shinobi who probably had a family. She didn't know, and at the moment, she didn't care. A breath was barely audible, when she released her chakra from that one finger.

A sound of electrical ringing filled the air, with a hint of metal being crushed, as birds were heard flying away from somewhere behind her, scared by the sinister sound that came from her finger, and the sound of a dying man. Takehiko shielded his ears in fear from that same sinister sound.

She didn't move. She just listened as the man barely gave out a shriveled shriek before his metal mask consumed his face, crushing his face into smithereens, and she listened to his dead body until it fell to the ground.

Sakura released her breath after a pause and finally willed herself to look at the sad excuse for a shinobi. Her face, rid of emotion, and after a pause she muttered impassively.

"Sorry."

His face looked as if it was smashed in by a rock, and as if some psychotic bastard had played with it, and stuck small shards of fat pieces of metal in different areas of his face. It was horrible to look at. If someone didn't have a good stomach, Sakura was sure that they would have thrown up at the man's sorry, yet disgusting state.

She let out a stressed sigh. At these very moments Sakura couldn't help but feel that being a shinobi always made people suffer, be it a big deal or just something very small. She still couldn't help but feel how unfortunate being a shinobi was.

"_That's why only the strong survive in this cruel world"_ she thought bitterly while walking away, leaving the dead body where it was, not even bothering to give the poor man a proper burial.

_"He's not my problem anymore."_ She thought coldly,_ "His fellow shinobi's and family will do it for him."_ She left moving east from where she was and back to her assigned task at hand, to the border of Konohagakure.

Takehiko couldn't help but feel what his mother was thinking. Squeezing his eyes shut the little baby boy held his baby hands closer to himself and sadly thought _"is that true mama, is that how people really think…So then, does that mean…I will die too one day mama?"_ a tear slipped out from under his closed eyes.

Sakura not once took notice of his mental question, not even the hurt that laced him, she just thought his small body was cold, and that's why he shook, nothing more. But oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto had ran in, excited that he was finally back in his beloved village, and left Jiraiya to himself, to walk in all alone through the boarders of Konohagakure.

Jiraiya laughed at his enthusiasm. "Heh! Don't get lost!" He hollered to Naruto, who laughed back at him and his words, turning around, and all the while running backwards, tripping every once in a while, risking his ass just to stare back at the perverted sage, as he yelled back in turn.

"Haha! As if! This is my village, I ain't about to get lost in here old man!" he wove at Jiraiya, and surprisingly, his pace never wavering, but his sights did as he twisted back around in a smooth twirl, and faced the beautiful village once more.

It had been about three years since he had seen the village, and boy was he happy to finally be back. He couldn't wait to start exploring the new changes in the vast land of Konoha. If anything had changed, that is.

"Haha he's certainly cheerful today isn't he…" Jiraiya said to himself. He watched above him at his student who had just happened to have casted off into the village and followed right after him enjoying himself as he too ventured off, in his slow and steady pace, that he very much preferred.

Naruto ran on top of the buildings and all the while admiring his village. Each step always brought back a really happy memory in his life. Memories, that he decided to cherish forever. He promised himself that no matter what he would never regret anything. He vowed he would keep that promise to himself no matter what. Ever sense that _day…_

_"No regrets."_ He told himself. Reassuring himself and reminding himself of his promise as he jumped atop another few buildings. Heading who knows where. He just jumped, with no sign of a destination at all.

However, after a few buildings, he finally stopped on top of a tanned colored building, with brown bricks to coat its roof. Grinning like a fool, Naruto looked around him. Every spot never seized to brighten his day even more.

"Wow!" he screamed out excitedly. "This place hasn't changed one bit, it looks amazing! Aw! Man! I really missed this place!" He took in a good intake of breath, taking in all the years he missed out on from the village in the process. He felt like a king just standing on top of the building, and the building was his throne.

Looking up at the Hokage Mountain, Naruto took in another fresh new intake of air, before releasing it in a pleased sigh. Gazing upwards, he admired a blue bird fly by, before he looked back at the mountain again, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of the sun.

"…Sakura," Was the first word that processed in his brain.

_"I wonder if you're watching us right now Sakura-chan."_ Naruto thought. _"Heh, I wish you were here right now, so I could share all of this with you Sakura-chan…If only you could see just how much I've grown" _He chuckled to himself._ "You'd probably think, 'wow Naruto! You're so awesome!" _With that thought, Naruto busted out in laughter, until he slowly quieted down. _" … I'd really like to see you right now…Sakura-chan."_ A sad small smile graced his face.

Glancing a little off to the right of the mountain Naruto saw that something's had changed, as he looked closely and noticed a new face on the gigantic rock.

Squinting his eyes at the new face to get a better look at who it was, he observed it very steadily, and wondering in the back of his head, where the hell had he seen that face, when suddenly he yelled at the realization.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh?!" He practically roared for all the village to hear. "Ahahah! Well I guess something has changed. They finally put up Tsunade-baasan's ugly mug on the mountain!" he laughed out eagerly.

"Well…you sure have grown a lot Naruto." Naruto heard a voice from behind him, and swore he heard a loud perverted book close as well. Turning he peered from the corner of his eye at the new intruder, and was stunned to see his sensei with his all grand and mightied depraved self, with his gravity defying gray hair, and his all-time favorite orange porn book in his hand, sitting on the tiled roof of the same building, not too far from where he stood.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed out happily, enthralled to finally see his old sensei after so long of being away.

"Yo!" his sensei said casually in greeting, "long time no see…Naruto."

Naruto laughed and made his way to him, "haha you haven't changed one bit Kakashi-sensei! You're still even wearing the same clothes that I had last seen you in when I left." Naruto chuckled in glee at that, staring at him from top to bottom like a happy boob.

Smiling Kakashi said "well it's only been three years Naruto, I'm not about to rot that fast now am I." his eyes closed into half-moon shapes. "And what's wrong with that. I happen to like what I'm wearing." He stated a bit peeved.

"Haha, that's true. Oh hey!" Naruto remembered, ignoring Kakashi's last few words, and not even bothering to answer. "I forgot to tell you, I got you something Kakashi-sensei!" he put his hand behind his back reaching for something rapidly. Kakashi could tell that whatever it was, he sure as hell was excited to give it to him.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kakashi probed; surprised that he got him something, but not so much. He considered whether if he should be excited that he even got him something, but then shoved it away. He had a feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't gonna be that great. _"He probably got me some damned roman action figure or something."_ He thought a bit bored; rolling his eye in the process...Boy was he wrong.

What he saw next not only stunned him, but also, yet comically brought tears to his eyes that he quickly had to blink away once Naruto looked up at him, with his so-called gift in his hand, which even shown to Kakashi's eyes, and –Kakashi– not once believed was boring at all. Oh no, it was so much more to the perverted Jounin. The gift was practically a part of him.

"w-whaaaat!? Y-you…ho-how…th-is is…how did you get it?!" Kakashi was way more than astounded. To believe this was his gift. Shit. Kakashi could now say that he could die happily, without a care in the world.

Naruto grinned at him. "This is the latest addition to the ICHA-ICHA series after three years." He said, handing him the book, eagerly. "I read it, and it's pretty boring. But you'll like it."

"…Was…it." Kakashi's lip twitched. He wasn't sure if he should take that offensively, or if he should really be worried that Jiraiya probably lost his touch. He went with the first, and hoped it was way better than Naruto had said.

"_FOOL!"_ someone thought under him. _"You'll never understand such masterpiece since you're still a kid…The beauty of such master piece is priceless! ...It still hasn't even been released yet!" _Jiraiya thought, tears streamed steadily down his face.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry~!" Jiraiya whispered to himself, lamely. Fat streams of salty tears, and nasty mucus rolled down his eyes and nose, to his chin. The sight was, well, for better words, ugly. But he didn't care at the moment. The joy of his work finally being seen, it was a feeling that only a perverted writer would understand, or any writer at that matter. Naruto sucked when it came to stuff like this, he was too into seeing it in reality, then to imagine it, though, Jiraiya wouldn't mind a bit of real action himself, but even so, when it came to books his words ran right past him.

"You wouldn't for what?" asked Naruto, the child that had just been running through his head, had jumped out when Jiraiya wanted to see him less. He was crouched down by the roof and was seriously staring down at Jiraiya.

He hadn't noticed him pop up. The sight of him made him jump, when his head bursted out of nowhere. Letting out a grave voice Jiraiya said "n-nothing…!"

Naruto stared down at him confused, then finally stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even wanna know."

"That's so mean Naruto!" Naruto heard from under him.

Ignoring him, Naruto smirked at his sensai. "Hey Kakashi-sensai, but don't look so down!" He spoke out to Kakashi, who didn't look down at all, but was confused at his new words, and had to admit a bit curious too. "I know, I know, you're a bit disappointed at your new gift. But don't worry, I knew all along what you wanted, and was way more than prepared!" Kakashi arched an eyebrow, and wondered what could possibly be better than his all-time favorite book. Moving down, Naruto rummaged in his pack once more, looking for something inside. What? Kakashi didn't know, but when he found it though, and oh yeah, you could straight out tell when he found it, because his face lit up. Kakashi saw it change mildly amused at his façade that like a goof-ball showed his excitement right away.

Kakashi shook his head. A smile was plastered underneath of his masks cloth. "What could be bette-" Kakashi was cute off.

"This!" Naruto gestured to the roman action figure in his hand. "It's the ultimate roman action figure! The best gift ever!" He roared in laughter, his hand and action figure in the air. The boy looked like a maniac, posing like a fanatic in a commercial. Families passed by, and adults covered their children's eyes at the sight of the moron.

Kakashi's face soured up. "…I should have known." He muttered eyeing the stupid doll.

* * *

After that whole seen, the team walked around the village, and Naruto saw everything he had missed out on in the village. Kakashi showed them things that had remained the same, and knew places that had been built after the sounds attack in the end of the chunnin exams, and once they had left. All of this had taken a few hours, and gave them plenty of time to catch up, until Naruto stomach grumbled, signaling that he was hungry. He let out a severe moan at the sound.

Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi chuckled fearfully. "Are you okay Naruto" he asked the already dying boy. =.=

"Y-yeah…I-I'll be fine." The boy convulsed.

"He-he, okay, If you say so then." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I just need…roman and I'll feel way better…"

"Hmm…Well if that's all…I'll treat you."

"…Really?"

"…Yeah."

"Don't do it." Jiraiya coughed. "The little bastard will rip you off, and kill your wallet." He kept coughing/whispering.

Kakashi paused thinking his next words through, and checked his wallet in worry. But after a full thought through it, he said "yeah, why not. I owe you one for the doll and my new book." He smiled at him. He hoped to god that he wouldn't regret this.

"…Dumbass. You're so gonna regret this." Jiraiya said, as if on queue.

Kakashi flipped him off, not even bothering to stare at him. His face was blank, but deep down he took Jiraiya's words to heart, and wondered just how bad would this idea be. _"It won't be that bad…right?"_

Well, even if Kakashi wanted to take it back, he couldn't anymore, because at that moment, Naruto instantly got up then. "Alright! Next stop straight to Ichiraku ramen!" he cried out, running ahead. He would never let down an offer for food if his life depended on it.

"Good luck." Jiraiya chuckled, moving forward, passed Kakashi.

"Ghee…thanks." Kakashi said humorlessly, glaring at his back, and moving onward too.

Running though the wooden ally, and turning the corner, Naruto ran in joy. He was so excited at the thought of roman, that he wasn't even looking at where he was going, though he didn't have to, he knew right away where the roman place was at. He knew it from the back of his head. But what he didn't see coming was the other person in front of him, when suddenly he collided with someone. Yelping at the sudden impact, Naruto fell on his ass and heard another voice scream out too, a girl scream out to be more precise.

"Owe~! Uh my butt!" said an unknown voice. Just then Naruto looked up to see a pretty little red-head with chocolate red hues, and like him, rubbing her ass too, seeing her look so helpless on the ground, made something in Naruto break in worry. Not in a 'oh my god I just fell in love' kind of way, but in a way saying, 'damn. Is she okay' kind of worried way.

He instantly got up and reached out to her. She looked up at him and at his hand, and back at him, and smiled. Taking his hand she said "thanks."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "no prob," and let go of her hand. "Sorry about that." He pointed to the ground.

Looking down she said "oh, it's okay!" she beamed up at him causing Naruto to blush.

Inspecting her closely, Naruto noticed with great pleasure that the girl was hot. She had short jagged red hair to her neck and pretty white clear skin, with chocolate red hues. She wore a pretty black with pink/red Tsubaki flowered kimono that reached half her thigh's, with a golden obey wrapped around her waist perking up her already developed chest. Her kimono was long-sleeved but was cut from the arms leaving half of her arm bear; she wore short black short leggings and black 3 inched ninja heels.

Not paying much attention to anybody else, Naruto was way too absorbed in his imagination, to notice the person that was with the girl until they finally spoke up.

"Are you alright Gillian?" asked a gruff female voice that sounded oddly familiar.

Looking to the direction of the voice the girl who's named apparently was Gillian smiled and said "yup Lady Tsunade, I'm fine!"

Naruto stared at the old lady just then, well, she wasn't exactly old, she looked about twenty, but even so, deep inside, she was about fifty to probably even older. Taking in her size and humanity, he started from her feet working his way up, squinting at her face when he made it up there with his own regard. "Hmm…!" It took him a quarter of a second longer, to realize who she was until he screamed out.

"AAHHH~ IT'S THE OLD HAG!" that unfortunately, earned him a chakra infused sock to the head.

"Who are you calling old hag ya brat!" screeched the Hokage.

"Aaaaagh!" Naruto rubbed his aching head, and looked up from his spot on the destroyed ground to the crazy big breasted old woman.

_"Uuugh! What the hell is she trying to do? Kill me?!"_ in the back ground Naruto heard a cute giggle come from the girl and two nervous chuckles from behind him, from his two sensei's.

"_You'd think after all this time her age would finally catch up to her"_ assumed the white-haired sannin as he stared at his old teammate, and not once making a move to help his injured student, too scared for his own wellbeing.

_"Damned old pervy-sage!"_ Naruto scowled up at him.

_"What do you really expect me to risk my ass for you!? She'll kill me!"_ Jiraiya thought, and like Naruto glared down at him, but replaced it once Tsunade put her attention to him, and did it again, when she looked away.

"Pussy." Naruto mumbled.

"Punk."

"Pussy!"

"Punk!"

"Perv!"

"Bitch!"

"Look who's talking!" the other countered.

Meanwhile, Tsunade still stood there trying her best to ignore the two while still checking on Gillian's wellbeing.

"Yeah! At least I didn't get my ass kicked by an old hag!" Retorted the other older fool, who ginned savagely at the other idiot as if he won.

Tsunade stiffened, her back turned from them. "…old hag…" Gillian could feel the demonic aura flowing out of her. She shivered. She knew this wasn't gonna end well for those two.

That was the last straw. "SHUT THE FUCK UP IDIOT!" Tsunade socked the shit out of Jiraiya sending him pummeling to the ground.

Naruto laughed hysterically at the perverted sage lying on the ground twitching. Steam rose from Jiraiya's now fresh and swelling wound on his now bald up and bruised head. Naruto was laughing so hard that his sides hurt, and it took him a while to notice the pissed of hokage coming right at him, full force. He choked.

"Ahh! Wait, wait! It wasn't me! It was the pervy-sage!" Naruto tried his best to get through to her, but only got a full punch in the face, and a metallic taste to swirl in his mouth.

The girl still laughing turned to the Hokage and asked, "Lady Tsunade, do you know these people?"

Getting her full on attention the 5th turned to the girl, one hand raised into a fist, as she held onto Naruto's shirt, choking the shit out of him, and was about to hit him again, when she got up, and dusted herself off.

"Oh yeah, you all haven't met one another." she said calmly, and much to casually, considering what just had happened. Gillian and Kakashi looked at one another and laughed nervously at each other, at Tsunade's composed display. "Gillian, let me introduce you to Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya." She pointed at each of them individually from their names. All the men looked surprised at the unspecified introduction, well except for one who was still on the ground, half dead.

But even so, they greeted her in a symmetrical rhythm.

"uuuuuhhhh…hhhhi!" said Naruto weakly.

"Yo!" spoke Kakashi casually.

And one perverted sage said, "would you like to be a new character in my new best sellers book?!" he had the most goofiest facial expression, a big red blush staining his perverted face, and steam coming out of his nostrils, whilst he awaited her answer.

A tick mark popped out on Tsunade's forehead. "Ignore that perverted idiot over there!" she pointed at Jiraiya.

The girl laughed innocently at Tsunade. "Oh, I will." She said, crushing Jiraiya's hopes.

Tsunade smirked, feeling proud of her student, and swelling with pride.

"Good."

Turning to the others, she this time pointed at Gillian and said "all of you, this is Gillian, my pupil, and apprentice."

Choking on his saliva Jiraiya coughed out "y-you got a student?" he asked frightful for his life.

_"That cute and innocent little girl is that beautiful she-devils student?!"_

Kakashi also cringed in the background, while Naruto took the information quite well.

Tsunade glared at him but said "yes." Eyeing him warily before putting her attention back on her student, "Gillian, don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

Startled by this the girl snapped her neck up at Tsunade and said "AH~! Oh yeah, I totally forgot!"

Naruto hadn't noticed before but the girl was also wearing a tanned bag pack. He guessed it wasn't that important at the time.

He watched her grab onto two straps on each of her shoulders and placing them in a more comforting position.

"I have to go and pick up my little brother!" bowing in a 90 degree angle the girl said, "Gomen everybody but I have to leave now!" Standing up from her position, the girl waved and dashed off leaving the others and heading for the gates.

"Just where is her brother?" Kakashi thought out loud, watching the girl leave.

Tsunade catching his question said "he's in Kumogakure." Everyone turned to her startled.

"What!?" they all said.

"And you're letting her go by herself?!" Naruto beckoned, or more like yelled.

"Calm down Naruto its fine. She can take care of herself." Tsunade said. Pride was evident in her eyes as she saw her students figure leave out of the villages' gates…For some odd reason her figure reminded her of a certain petaled haired student she used to have before she disappeared from all their lives. She couldn't help but wonder, what if. What if Sakura was still alive and well? How would she be? Would she be an excellent apprentice? For some reason Tsunade felt that she would.

Bringing her thoughts back to the group, and away from the disappearing figure of her student.

Tsunade saw that the group had multiplied since she had last looked at them. A little trio of gennin's had joined the group and were talking animatedly with Naruto about…a sexy no jutsu…

Tsunade stared at them. Her smile never left her face. It was as if it was glued on roughly. A cool gust of wind passed by her…and that's when it happened.

A tick mark popped out twice as big, bigger then she had ever gotten in a while. All this time, she had been so very calm, but now these perverted idiots were back, and were beginning to cause her head to ach at the realization that _"god there back!"_

She prayed that the lord would take them out before she did, but if he did answer her prayers, those two wouldn't live to see it, because she wasn't about to wait for it to be answered.

She held one of her fists in front of her shakily, in anger, as she angrily muttered "Jiraiya…!" that same bearer of that title backed up a little, finally noticing the monster that was surfacing from within Tsunade. "Haha, now, now Tsunade think about this first. You don't really wanna do this in front of all these kids do you" he practically begged. Not taking in his frantic words into consideration, Tsunade came at him with the intent to kill, and screeched out. "JUST WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THIS IDIOT JIRAIYA!?" turning on him she socked him straight in the face, not holding back at all. They all watched as Jiraiya was sent flying over the Hokage mountain while screaming "TSUNADE, IT WASN'T ME! DON'T KILL ME~!"

Turning back she glared at Naruto, who sweat dropped and shakily said "c-calm down Baa-san, you're scaring Konohamaru." She saw the little boy trembling behind Naruto. Straightening up she fixed her long green rob. _"This little bastard will get his later."_

And said, "Naruto. You've grown more and more like Jiraiya these past few years, haven't you?"

"Hehe…well when you put it that way." She gave him the stink-eye. "…I don't think I'm that bad…"

Sighing, she closed her eyes, and said "right this nostalgia ends here though. Kakashi."

At this Kakashi closed his new book, getting the message. Turning his attention to his _one _and only student he said "right, it's been a while hasn't it, Naruto?" he took a pause, awaiting a response and got none but a nod in return. "Starting from today we are equals. We are no longer teacher and student. So, with that being said, from now on you will be coming with me on team-related missions." He finished. "But first. I'm a bit curious, just how strong you have gotten these past few years Naruto." He pulled out a bell from out of his pouch and said "if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will never succeed in getting _this_ bell." Naruto smirked at him.

"Bring it Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

By the time Sakura had made it to the small village that was closest to the two boarders of the two countries, it was dark. The moon shown down on her form, making the bits of hair that stood out from under her hood glow an eerie baby pink that almost looked white if you didn't look closely. And her eyes that stood out the most besides her creepy white hair, or black cloak, shone an electric green, when she looked up, allowing the moon's light to cast into them. They were the first thing anyone noticed on her.

It was her eyes that scared those night dwellers away. Everything about her just spoke dangerous, and it kept unwanted creepers away from her. She was like a ghost, mysterious, and lonely as she walked into the village, moving through alleyways, and streets, and heading straight to the first inn she saw, not caring how much it cost, she just really needed to be in doors, and to her, that's all that really mattered.

Walking into the rundown inn, Sakura was met with a small old wrinkled lady whom always looked bubbly to Sakura as they spoke. The old woman took her time getting things together for her, and blabbered on and on about 'how in her days, girls like Sakura would never walk around so late at night. That she should be careful. And how much more alive children were now in days,' and even after that, she still blabbered about nonsense as she handed her her key for her room.

Gladly taking it, Sakura turned from the old woman after smiling and bowing her head in thanks, and made her way to her room three floors up, glad to get away. She took no time going up the stairs, and quickly, speed past every floor in record time. Opening her door, she walked in. She was beat, and tired –not physically– no, more like mentally. She was tired of all this stress, and really –no seriously needed a shower. Getting accustom to their new environment, Sakura had decided to rent a cheap room with only one bed in the room, and one bathroom. The room wasn't beautiful, but it wasn't dirty either, it was just average, and it would have to do. She couldn't be picky.

The next day, Sakura waited. She was currently staring out of a window from their room while Takehiko played with his rice man action figure. She had been rooted in her spot counting the seconds away since she had placed herself there, and she had gotten to the conclusion, that she had been sitting there for over 30 minutes, and was beginning to get very impatient. She wondered about where the hell Gillian was, and how much longer she would be.

_"If she takes another 30 minutes, I'm gonna kill her." _Sakura promised, glaring out of the window.

"Sitting here and staring out of the window all day isn't gonna get you anywhere Sakura-hime," said a grumpy voice above her.

Sakura looked beyond her at the voice that spoke, to see a black fur ball looking down at her with black beady eyes. She sighed exasperatedly.

"I know that already Ruga." She said while looking out of her window again, eyeing every person that passed by in hopes that one could be her redheaded friend.

"Sakura-hime just relax. She'll be here in a little bit." Spoke another voice from behind her.

"How can I relax Rouge? She should have been here by now. She was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago!"

"Yeah we know that." It was Ruga this time.

"But you have to think positive Sakura-hime. Maybe something came up." Rouge finished for her brother.

"Oh, and like what!?" Sakura turned to the owner of the voice, and was met with another furry bat with red fur this time and blue eyes. She was currently playing with Takehiko and his action figure. Apparently she was the bad guy and was being pinned down by the little boy and his action figure.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her current position.

"I don't know, maybe…maybe a cat got stuck in a mountain, and, and she…uhhh she-"

"Just stop right there Rouge." Ruga cut her off, smacking his forehead. "I can't believe you were even thinking of making that stupid assumption." He snapped, glaring at her.

"Hey! At least I'm trying. I don't see you saying anything at all." She snapped back.

"Well at least my assumptions wouldn't be that ridiculous!" he shot back.

"How would you know!"

"W-what? What do you mean how would I know!? I know because it's me, that's how I know!"

"You…uhh…Takehiko-sama!" she turned to the little boy who was currently talking to his rice-man action figure, giving it orders.

"Hm?" he looked down to her.

"Point my wing to that bastard!" she ordered him.

"What'd you call me!?" Ruga shouted.

Looking at her confused, Takehiko did as he was told. "okay. Now. Shut up you damned pansy!" yelled the little bat, or more like squeaked, shutting him up.

Sakura placed a hand to her forehead, raising her head to the ceiling. When she asked for an explanation, this was not what she was asking for. She was going to stop the feud between the siblings, but then decided not to, for her sake. Because she knew if she did stop it, those two would go for weeks, and bicker with one another, none stop. It was like torture for Sakura.

"First of all I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Sakura-hime…Takehiko point at Sakura-hime…and secondly!" Takehiko smiled in delight, and took that opportunity to move her wing back to her brother again. "Uh-um-uh…thank you Takehiko-sama…secondly!"

"…You already said that." Sakura and Ruga said at the same time, monotonely.

"I know! But I wanna make myself clear."

"You're already making yourself clear." Sakura massaged her temple.

"Right! Uh-um-uh…what was I talking about again?" She sweat dropped, looking towards her master for help.

Ruga scowled. "You were talki-"

"You were talking about Gillie and what could possibly be taking her so long." Sakura cut in, eyeing Ruga sternly.

"…Right." He finished. "That's exactly what you were saying."

"Oh…oh yeah, you're right." Sakura and Ruga smiled dryly.

_"I can't believe she fell for that one." _Sakura and Ruga thought at the same time, Sakura pinching either sides of the bridge of her nose, and Ruga smacking his forehead once more.

Rouge giggled innocently. "Sakura-hime. Why don't you go out and get some fresh air since you're waiting? You know, to let time pass by a little for you wouldn't have to worry that much for Gillie to get here," Said the small squeaky female bat.

Frowning Sakura said "and what about Takehiko?" She waved towards him, gaining his attention finally.

"What about him?" asked the grumpy baby bat again, earning him her attention, "we can take care of him of course," he said while staring out into the sunset.

The female bat, Rouge's eye twitch in irritation at his stupid words. _"Bullshit! Or more like I'll take care of him."_ She thought imagining knifes stabbing her brother.

"Yeah," she said giddily. "Sakura-hime you should go we can handle it from here. Sides if anything happens well inform you immediately and well get out of here as soon as possible." She smirked showing her baby fangs "sides' stealth is our specialty. No one's as stealthier than us bats." She said humoring herself. Her little clawed wings coming up to her mouth, shielding it, as she giggled in elation.

Hesitating for a moment Sakura looked into both their eyes. Their loyalty was evident in both her bats. There was no hesitation in them what so ever, she knew that both her bats would gladly give their lives for her, and because of this, she would always trust in their words, trust in their judgment. She was certain, if it were them, her son would be okay.

Sakura got up then, from her spot on the windowsill.

"Fine. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay! bye-bye!" She heard Rouges sing-song squeaky voice.

"Hn. Bye."

"Bye-bye mama." Takehiko voiced shyly.

"BUY ME SOMETHING!" Rouge shouted ecstatically. She ignored her.

Heading for the door, Sakura stopped, and looked down, examined her clothes closely. "…Maybe some shopping would do me some good." She mumbled, moving her gaze forward once more, before leaving the room. she deciding on buying new garments once she was out. She didn't want these Akatsuki bastards finding her because of her clothes, any little thing that could immediately get her caught, had to go. She didn't need another Akatsuki in her life, and she definitely didn't need her son in danger.

Going out into the streets Sakura saw all the busy stands, and stores, all of which sold fine goods, that some, even caught her attention. Walked farther around, she scrutinized every store properly before deciding to go into a medical and weapons one to refill her pouch with more supplies.

And to her luck, right next door was a ninja clothes store. She was thankful for that. She didn't want to keep searching for another one, and stray farther and farther away from her room. Once done with her supplies, Sakura swiftly made her way to the other store, and took the very first thing that caught her attention. Discarding her old clothes, Sakura situated a black leather tube top with a white gash that ran down the middle and in between that a zipper. The tube top fit very snuggly on her chest and allowed her to move around more which Sakura preferred. It also came with a short sleeved black jacket that was furry and white as snow from its tips and hoody, she had also decided to put on black short shorts that weren't too up her ass but was short enough where she was comfortable to walk around in and could fight much better in, with a white thick metal like belt that hung loosely on her hips and black 2 inched thigh high ninja heels that were cut from the left and right base by her thighs, three metal rings (Which she placed herself.) were enclosed around her legs, one on her naked thigh and two on her thigh high ninja heels with one above the other. She wore a black pair of fingerless gloves that reached past her elbows, and another pair of short wrist regular red fingerless gloves above that, and three more metal black rings that went symmetrically up her wrists. To complete her costume she put on her red gashed hitai-ate around her neck for the entire world to see.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura had decided that she looked good. Fixing her bangs and moving them to the right side of her face, she added two red clips on the left side of her hair to bring out her face more. Pulled her hair back she had decided to put it up in a messy, but cute bun with two white metaled senbons inside the bun, pink strands fell here and there around her bun and face. Once done Sakura went out and paid the cashier, who complemented her in her great sense of style.

_"Tsh! Kiss-ass."_

Ignoring him, Sakura saw with great contentment that a black and gray furry bat had just flown by the glassed window in front of the shop and she had glimpsed as its little ice blue eyes stared at her once it flew by, giving her a message that _she_ was here and waiting. Spinning on her heels, Sakura went out and back to the hotel room.

* * *

Closing the door from behind her she saw the same little fur ball from before sitting by the windowsill, by her brother ,and walked straight towards her. Not wasting any more precious time Sakura asked "where is she?" bowing her head in respect the little bat said "Sakura-sama. She's in the outer woods from here, a little northeast from here like you told her to be," finished the little she-bat.

"Good," Said Sakura, putting on her black cloak.

After passing information with the little bat Sakura went and changed Takehiko into a white shirt and black shorts with black ninja sandals and a black sweater with fluffy snow-white tips on his hood like her own to complement his already cute looks before their departure.

* * *

Moving in the dark wooded night, on top of the countless trees that laid out the landscape, already out of the village, and without the slightest of noise -in a quick and rhythmic pace, Sakura carried Takehiko's tiny body on her back, listening to the only sounds in the forest that night, which so happened to be the three small brothers speaking to one another animatedly a few feet ahead of her.

"So, why'd you both come late in the first place Rosu?" asked Ruga. This, gained Sakura's full on attention, but didn't show it, she ran as if she was oblivious of their talk, pretending that she wasn't paying attention to their little exchange, but in fact was. Putting just a small ounce of effort more into her step, Sakura quickened her pace to get a bit closer to the trio, but made sure not to get too close, and gain their suspicions.

She knew what she was doing was stupid, and she knew she could have easily came into the conversation if she wanted to, but that was the thing; she didn't want to, she just wanted the information.

Taking a longer pause than needed to, Rosu said "that was because Ms. Gillian-san was speaking to the Hokage and three…newcomers."

"Newcomers?-"

"What!? So that's why you both came so late?! Rrrrah! Watch when I get my claws on that filthy maid…!" Ruga cut his little sister Rouge off, mumbling foul word about Gillian under his breath, and not once noticing the dark aura that was emitting from the other being.

**_Slap!_**

A loud smack erupted in the forest, immobilizing the group in utter surprise.

Rosu had her wing lifted in the air by Ruga's turned face. It seemed she had instinctively smacked him with her wing, and rendered him speechless for a brief moment. His little beady eyes, from what Sakura could tell, blinked countless times too caught off guard by the new and fresh assault. One of his small bat wings had gone up to his face where he had been assaulted. Very, very slowly he touched his cheek, and then, stunned as he was, he looked at his sister bewildered.

_"Poor thing,"_ Sakura thought. _"He's shocked."_ She mentally frowned.

"Stop it!" Rosu warned, glaring daggers at him.

Glancing between the two, from the corner of her eye, Sakura stared in wonder, with a new bit of fascination etched into her face at the scene in front of her, that she wasn't about to get into. She mentally chuckled at Ruga's face now. She had never seen a bat's face, especially a black furred bat's face, turn so red, well, besides Rouge's. But she didn't really count, because her fur was already red since birth. "How dare you hit me, the prince of all bats!" He was about to attack, but was pushed aside, away from the small she-bat.

Ignoring her egotistical brother, the said she-bat rolling her eyes at the both of them, and flied a little closer to Rosu, getting in between her brother, with her wings flapping in the wind. "Who were these strangers Rosu?" Rouge asked her sister, changing the subject to something that was much more important to Sakura than to bats arguing. Because she too was curious as to whom they were. Craning her head a bit towards them Sakura pondered on who exactly they were, and wondered if she should even care. They probably weren't that important.

Thinking back a little, Rosu said, "Oh, hmm, what did they say their names were? Umm I think they were, umm something with ramen, and two pervs. Oh~! What was it…?" She tapped her little nail on her chin, struggling with unnamed faces in her mind for a couple seconds. Each face was a struggle, how she couldn't remember was beyond her.

Then, as if a light bulb switched on above her head, Rosu cheered in joy, "OH! I remember now, their names were Naruto, Kakashi and Jeremy!" Rosu squeaked out heartily, one small index nail raised up in the air.

"Idiot. Jeremy and Kakashi have no meanings that have to do with pervs.?" Ruga cut in a little too seriously, rubbing his aching jaw.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Rosu Blushed.

"Well then maybe next time you should be more specific don' chu think!"

"Guys…"

Both bats had seemed to have been moving closer and closer to each other, each with a wing up threateningly, and ignoring their little sisters attempts at stopping them.

Casting out their little argument Sakura stopped and stumbled a little from Rosu's words, "Eh! Haha what Naruto, what a funny name!" said Takehiko from behind Sakura, oblivious of her current inner predicament. _"W-what, Naruto's back?"_ Sakura thought dazed. _"Since when…for just how long has Naruto been in the village?"_ Thinking back to the blue-eyed knuckle head, Sakura couldn't believe just how long it's been since she last saw the blond-haired boy. _"It's probably nothing."_ Sakura Chuckled to herself, and began to move forward again. But even so, she now had a feeling that she would have to be extra careful when leaving Takehiko in Konoha. _"He wouldn't notice the resemblance…" _She attempted to reassure herself, but was failing miserably. Knowing Naruto, something as simple as a resemblance would peak his interest to follow the child, and find out how he resembled Sasuke so much. And this realization, made another worry come into Sakura's mind._ "How…how would he take it?" _How would Naruto would react to her being a mother? And then it hit her, just as simply as the thought had surfaced, another one did. "_…he probably wouldn't take it so well." _She assumed, laughing to herself. She hadn't noticed but her laugh had caught everyone's attention, until Takehiko asked Sakura, "What's so funny mama? I wanna laugh too." He snuggled closer to her back.

Holding him closer to her, she shook her head and said, "Nothing, I just remember something really funny is all." She smiled behind her to him. No the fact was, he wouldn't. It probably would be too much for him to bear _"…and he…probably would hate me."_ Sakura smiled sadly, casting her gaze to the surface below.

"Ah, and what was that Sakura-hime?!" asked Rouge, curious to know about everything, as always.

"Mh-mh, nothing Rouge." Sakura said, using one of her signature fake smiles, and smiling at the little red bat, petting her head in the process, moving away from her.

Rouge pouted. "Aw, why, I wanna know!" She complained. Sighing Sakura ignored her and ventured off faster and farther into the wood, looking for the cave that Gillie was situated in and trying as best as she could to avoid the complaining bat before she hurt the poor annoying thing.

"Oh, and by the way Rosu, it's Jiraiya not Jeremy." She said grinning in the direction of the small bat catching her curiosity.

_"How does…-"_

* * *

After a few minutes of flying through trees in silence, they arrived to the cave.

Placing Takehiko down and walked in with him hand in hand until they had made it to the base of the cave. Sakura stopped. Inside the light of the now full moon shone down from a deep hole in the topmost part of the cave, and below it laid a small oasis with a small island in the middle of it. It was a beautiful sight that even Sakura had to admit caught her attention. The blue water that lay around the island sparkled under the bright moons brilliant light.

Sitting on top of a pillar on the small island was Gillian.

Sakura could see that she was staring out at the moon and sat as if she didn't know she had just been bestowed upon a couple of guests. But of course Sakura knew better than to think the other girl had let her guard down so easily. Turning her head to their direction Gillian nodded her head in respects and greeting to Sakura and Takehiko, which Sakura gladly sent back to her. "Gillie." She said as a greeting.

Seeing Gillian, Takehiko perked up. "Gillie-chan!"

Hearing her name being called the girl got up from her spot on the rock. Her once bright face was now very solemn, gazing into Sakura's green jade eyes. She said "sorry for the long wait, Sakura-sama. You see, I was in a bit of a pickle and had to keep up my character in order for me to get away." She bowed to her.

Waving her apology off Sakura said, "So I've heard," she casted a glance at her three bat companions.

Seeing the little boy, the girl bowed her head once more, and smiled down at him. "Long time no see, Takehiko-sama." Hearing his name coming from the Gillian girl made him blushed.

"Hello, Gillie-chan." He spoke out softly, looking quite shy.

Sakura had noticed with great dissatisfaction that the little boy had begun to develop a small crush on Gillie, and she couldn't help but feel bad for him because she was way too old for him. If it were any other girl that was his age, she would have gladly accepted. But unfortunately Gillie was not. "So, tell me Gillie, what's the status in Konoha, is it okay for me to let you take my son over there?" Sakura questioned, she wasn't about to let her son be in anymore danger then he already was.

Understanding where Sakura was going with her words, Gillian said, very business-like. "From what I've seen it's very fine. Danzo and the elders have been very preoccupied, as well as the Hokage. It's seems that these Akasuki members have made themselves noticed quite well, and have been hunting down all 9 Jinjuriki's…So with that in mind, no one in the village would really take noticed of the child and his… appearance."

Taking her words into consideration, Sakura nodded once. But then, hesitated, "…what about Naruto?"

Gillian for a moment looked confused, "who...? Ah, yes the nine-tails Jinjuriki. What of him my lady?" She asked in question this time.

Sakura took a moment to contemplate on how she should ask the girl about the boy. Before meeting Gillian, Sakura had left the village 3 years ago, and had gone with Beatrix in travel. She hadn't truly known the girl until she came into the castle. And even then the girls both hadn't truly hit it off. The only things she had known about Sakura was that she lived in Konoha for over 9 years as a fellow shinobi after the disappearance of their clan. So the girl really didn't know much about Sakura's background in Konoha, besides the fact that she used to be the Hokage's prentice and in Sasuke's team. Shit she didn't even know what team that was. So with that in mind Sakura spoke up once more. "I heard from those three," she waved her hand in the direction of the three bats. "That you spoke with _a _Naruto?"

Gillian taken a little aback at Sakura's question said, "Um, yes. I did." She, at this point was curious, why on earth would her mistress want to know about _Naruto?_ She wanted to know too now, just who was this Naruto. And what was he to her mistress.

"Oh," was all Sakura had to say. She didn't know why exactly she had asked about Naruto precisely, it had just popped out without her consent. Maybe it was just because she had missed the blond idiot without her even noticing.

_"Wait what! Me, miss Naruto? Now that's just outrageous…He probably has forgotten all about me…Since I'm supposed to be dead and all." _Sakura thought a little disappointed. _"Ugh, I shouldn't even be feeling bad about all this. This was my decision to begin with. So if Naruto decided to forget me then, that's all good with me."_ She thought stubbornly. _"Oh! But how he'll hate me once he finds out that I'm alive…that's if he ever finds out…Which he won't." _

Seeing Sakura's dilemma, Gillian decides to change the subject. She hated seeing Sakura stressed out. _"The girl's already having problems as it is."_

"Where will you be going after this Sakura-sama…?" Gillian asked.

Sakura spotting the red-head in front of her and said, "To where ever Sasuke is." She ended it there, as if it wasn't so obvious that she would be going with Sasuke. Gillian asked a little bit more detailed this time. "And where would that be my Lady if you don't mind me asking."

Thinking about it for a moment Sakura said, "To the Sound villages' hideout."

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, so u all finally met the new characters. n_n Yeah, I know, Gillie's an undercover spy for Sakura.:)

But don't worry she's a good person inside,:) just not as nice as she makes everyone in Konoha believe.

But she truly does care for Sakura and Takehiko and would do anything for the both of them.

She's very loyal.

Hmm, maybe I should make her a Leo, lol.

Also, I put up a little background between them for you all could know a little about Sakura and

Gillie's relationship after Sakura left the village.

So with all that said, REVIEW PLEASE!:D


	6. Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6:** A Journey Though the Unexpected

**Authors Note:** What's up everybody!?XD long time no type! Lol, YES! OMG u guys, so I'm like super excited man lol!xD ...and ughh so freaken tired right now...=.= I've been up late for the past three days just trying my best to finishing this freaken chapter, and like aha I know, I know that's not good for my health, blah, blah, blah, whatevers.n_n But I really just wanted to get this chapter done and ready. So you all could have a nice story to read on the weekend.x3 Lol and Yeah, I'm like so happy that I finished it. Lol u guys have no idea just how much this is such an amazing thing for me right now!xD I can't wait to see what you all have to say on it.

But, I also have to apologize guys.:( I feel bad.:'( Because I had promised everybody that Sasuke was going to come out in this chapter and I can't help but feel like a liar. T-T I'm sorry to say this, but Sasuke, won't be coming out in this chapter or on the next.:( It's all my fault. *bows head* I really was going to put him in this chapter, honestly. But I couldn't, because as I was writing this chapter with my buddy Koolkittykat40, we realized that...this chapter was god damned to long!. Mine my cursing guys...I'm drunk.:b hahah Jk!xD ...No seriously, I am.-_- I was just drinking a while ago with my fucken drunk bud Natalie and am like a little dizzy. So if all of this sounds sloppy to u, my bad!;D I couldn't help myself.;b Lol!xD

So anyways, yeah, we had to cut it down to two chapters.n_n Buuut! To make it up to you all for not having Sasuke come out on either of the chapterssss.:) I had decided to put in some Sasuke and Sakura background in the next chapter for u guys.n_n To not just apologize, but to also, give all of u a good idea on what kind of relationship the two of them had once they left Konoha.n_n I hope u all like it!xD I personally do.:3 I just love there fluffiness in it. Aha it's just so cute. hahahah Oh yeah! I'm so gonna torture u all on it, until I post it out there LMFAO! :D So with that said, LOL PLZ REVIEW! \ (O_O) /

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

* * *

**"I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide"**

- Imagine Dragons

~ Demons ~

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

After switching off information about Konoha, Orochimaru, and Beatrix, Sakura felt that there was no further reason for her to remain there. She had already gotten everything she had wanted from the other girl, and now, it was already time for her departure.

Walking out of the mouth of the cave, and thinking heavily about the things she had just spoken about with Gillian. Sakura stopped, way too absorbed in her thoughts, and instead decided to close her eyes and enjoyed the cool night breeze that touched her cheeks before her head began to ach because of all of her none stop thinking.

Lifting her chin up a bit, Sakura felt a few leafs, and petals dance around her, some even tickling the sides of her face. She loved this feeling when the midnight air was neither too cool nor too warm. It was just perfect, just the way Sakura liked it. Unfortunately though, now was not the time to be thinking about silly little things like that…Although she really liked silly little things of those sorts. Twisting around and opening her eyes, and facing her two companions that followed after her. Sakura was careful not to collide her head with one of the two bats that had been seated on each side of her shoulders. Ruga and Rouge had soundlessly been sitting on each of her shoulders the entire time since the very beginning she had left the cave, while she held on to Takehiko's tiny fingers, each with their own kind of worried expression for their masters wellbeing.

_"…Takehiko."_ Now that was another matter to deal with.

In a way, it was kind of hard for Sakura to leave. She didn't want to part with her beloved son so soon. But she had no choice. For his sake she would do it. She would leave him in someone else's care. Inside the boarders of one of the many countries she hated.

She let out a bitter frown at that idea. It's weird right, for her to leave her son somewhere she herself would never want to live at anymore. But even so she knew it was the safest place for her son at the moment, and even hate wouldn't keep her from keeping him safe. Her scowl loosened up at that very idea. And that's exactly what she did. Turning her attention to the little boy that stood below her, she smiled sadly down at him.

Bending down to his height, Sakura saw the little boy hold on tighter to his rice man action figure, and somewhat stiffen at her closeness, and once close enough, she saw, to her surprise, and yet not so much, as he tried his best to hold back his tears, _"he doesn't want me to see him cry."_ Sakura realized.

Feeling more adoration for the child, Sakura let out another smile. One that only a few people ever saw since she left her village, a much more warmer smile than usual. "My little Takehiko, You've come so far," she said, placing her hands gently on his little shoulders, and then moving them to rub his raven hair out of his small face. "You've grown so much." She hummed. "It feels like just yesterday you were barely just a new-born." She stammered out warmheartedly. "…But you're not so little anymore my baby. You're growing…and I feel that I won't be in your life that much for a while…so that is why I especially made this for you." Removing one of her hands from his face, and reaching behind her, she caught everyone's prying eyes with just that act alone. She rummaged behind her, until she finally found what she was looking for, and leisurely, but steadily, she took something out of her back pocket. Everybody was burning with interest at what was in her hand, all except for the two bats that sat lazily on her shoulders. Ruga and Rouge had already known ahead of time what it was that their master was going to give to the child since she had made it, because, well, they helped her make it.

_"That damned thing took a lot of effort to make, not to mention time. So that damned kid better be grateful."_ Ruga glared at the youngling.

_"I'm sure he will." _Rouge giggled. Unlike her brother whom sat on the other side, calm and collected, Rouge was bouncing with anticipation. She had been waiting like forever for this moment, and wasn't about to miss any moment of it.

_"Hn."_ Ruga looked away. _"He better. And would you stop bouncing already!"_

_"I can't help it! I'm just too excited, aren't you brother?"_

He just grunted in response, not even bothering to look at her, and instead chose to look down at his master's hand. Rouge on the other hand didn't mind. She knew his response was a yes, even if he didn't want to show it. She knew he was equally as ecstatic as she was, and that was enough for her. _"Don't worry bro. I'll bounce just as happy for the both of us."_ She smacked her small fisted claws on her chest twice, with a stoic face to go with the action itself, before she began giggling again.

Ruga looked at his master's neck, which to his luck, blocked his sister from his view, and stared at it oddly, as if staring at his sister. _"Idiot, that's not what I meant."_

Rouge moved out a bit, away from Sakura's neck, to get a better view of her brother, and with a commercially serious face, that Ruga couldn't believe she could even make, with her eyes twinkling, literally, they had stars in them. she said, with a thumbs up pointed in his direction, _"Okay!"_

* * *

She looked down in her hand at the object, before slowly opening her hand, and revealing to everyone, a golden chained necklace that was coiled around her fingers like a living snake. In the outmost gracefulness, Sakura opened her hand more, and let the chain slide down her palm to divulge the rest of the gorgeous thing to every single one of them, and just when it finished cascading. The people in the clearing now noticed a new item besides the stunning chain. In the bottom of that, just below its tip, where its cord last finished in her hand, was another piece of gold.

A pendent, a golden sol like pendent that dangled loosely by its chain, it was quite a sight to the naked eye, that even gleamed with red rubies around it, encircling the beautiful charm. It was a lovely sight to anyone. But of course the trinket didn't just come with looks. If you noticed, if a person looked really closely, right at the center, there was more.

In golden letters, Sakura read, _"Forever with you."_ She rubbed the thing softly with her thumb, feeling the cobweb like bumps. Examining it further, she took in her handy work. She took every design, every bump, and especially the art, and beautiful penmanship that was also put into the necklace, memorizing everything, and not leaving a single spot left unnoticed, she mentally digested the two golden white half-moons on each side of a golden white sakura flower that was also enclosed by a full-moon. And by each wavering move that the pendent made from the nights air, the more the pendent sparkled in the moon's light.

Sakura flipped it, eyeing the new design. It was very different from the front. This side she could say she was very proud of. In the back of it was a small crest of the Mayonaka clan, their clan, Sakura's real clan, and an Uchiha crest, and below the symbols, it read:

"_To my dear son whom I love, if ever you are in trouble,_

_Just call for me,_

_And_

_I shall be there to protect you."_

It was a witch's chant that she had repeated in herself every sense she could remember, a symbolic symbol that she had created.

Putting it around Takehiko's little neck, Sakura said, "I love you so much, always remember that, okay…Mommy will come and get you once everything is over, okay." Nodded at her comforting words, Takehiko let out a little sniffle. "Okay, Mommy."

Taking in his answer and seeing his little sad face looking down at the grown, just made Sakura frown sadly. She knew this was hard for him. And to say it wasn't as equally as hard for her as it was for him, would be a lie. Picking up his chin to meet her gaze, she said, "If you ever need me. Just hold on to this real tight." She pointed to his necklace, spewing as many comforting words as she could to make him feel at least a little bit better. "And, I promise you, I will feel it, and come to you…for whatever reason. Be it a little thing, or something really major. I promise. No matter what, I'll be there…okay." Looking into his little onyx eyes, she saw him nod once more. Placing the pendent in his small hands, she closed his baby fingers around it, and not being able to help herself she grabbed him, snatching him off the ground, in a tight embrace. "I love you so much! Don't ever forget that. If I could take you with me, I would…but, I can't. So for now, stay with Gillie, she will take care of you, until I come back for you."

"…Okay." He embraced her back from her neck.

Locking her eyes with the said girl, Sakura saw her reach out her hands to the baby boy in her hands, making it clear that it was time for them to part ways. Unwillingly Sakura shut her eyes and held onto the baby boy a bit tighter. _"I-I can't do this!"_ it was weird. Sakura had done this many times before, for many other reasons. But just today, she just couldn't do it. Reluctantly, Sakura placed a chakra infused hand on the little boys head, forcing him to fall asleep in her arms. "I Love you." She whispered to him in his ear.

Letting out a small gasp of air that Sakura didn't know she was holding in, Sakura readied herself, before twirling, and faced the other only girl in the forest with her.

Their eyes locked once more. "Take care of him Gillie."

The girl grimaced, and then moved forward. "Do you even have to tell me, I already know…I'd still do it even if you didn't ask, Sakura…we're family remember…" surprised by the girls lack of honorifics, Sakura sadly smiled. "…thank you."

Handing the little boy over to Gillian, Sakura said "wait…before you go, you must know something."

"What?" returned the other girl, interested by what Sakura was about to tell her.

"The Akatsuki isn't just looking for Naruto anymore… They found out about the Vampire lineage and how they are connected to the Jinjuriki's somehow."

Startled by this news, Gillian said "what?! And how the hell did they find out?!" Sakura could tell, that like her, Gillian wasn't taking this news so well.

"No one knows exactly. But, what I do know," Sakura said reluctantly. "Is that we are now, also being hunted…By them and the five nation's secret organizations." Clenching her hands together by her sides into fist, Sakura angrily waited for Gillian's response.

Taking in the fresh news she had just received, Gillie said "…I… will not let them have him. I'd rather die, than to let them have Takehiko. I would give up my life…for the both of you." Gillian seriously said looking straight into Sakura's jade eyes and not once flinching her stair away, showing her that her word was resolute.

Stunned by her answer, it took Sakura a second to recover her poker face, and chuckled, "hm, good answer." With that said, Sakura turned away from the group.

"Wait!"

Sakura turned her head back at the sudden callback.

"Hm, what?"

"Does Beatrix-sama know about this sudden information?"

Sakura eyed her warily, and waited for a brief second before responding. "Of course she does. How do you think I found out?" Spinning on her toes once more, and walking away from the girl, not staring back to the group, that she knew was still there, Sakura left her with her partner bat, and son. There was nothing left for her to stay there any longer.

"Right." Gillian spoke out purposefully, and like Sakura moved the opposite way from her.

Sakura felt this, and jumped into the trees. _"Goodbye. Until next time Gillie…Takehiko."_

She moved steadily away, making sure she made a big gap between them. She had too, because if any enemies came around, she wouldn't have them around to hold her back, therefore, the faster she moved away from the group, the better. And worst of all, she didn't want to have to worry about any kind of suspicions with Gillian, about her being a spy in Konoha and working for a nuke-nin organization. Or something even worse than that like a couple of shinobi's found Gillian interacting with a supposed pink haired female shinobi that was said to be dead for about three years.

Jumping away in a hurry, into the dark woods and making her way to the sound village, Sakura not once turned back to watch the girl leave, she didn't have to, she could see them by the sound waves they emitted.

"What, so that's it…? You're not even going to check if their journey back to that lame village will be safe?" asked Ruga.

"Are you not worried, Sakura-hime," Asked Rouge politely.

Struggling with what to tell them, and taking a longer pause than needed, Sakura said, "of course I'm worried. But, for now, there is nothing I can do."

"What do you mean!? There is a lot you can do." Ruga stated stubbornly. The poor bat was worried, Sakura noted. Sakura always knew that even though he was always grumpy, he still really cared about her and her son. So taking in his word into consideration she said, "Okay, fine. Ruga, you go with them."

Surprised by her firm outburst, the male bat said, "huhh, you want me to stay with your brat!?"

"That's right, now stop wasting time and go!" she ordered, leaving the bat in the dust. Stunned, he watched them go, rooted in his spot, flouting there with no signs of wanting to retreat yet. His new mission still lay in his mind, fresh and bewildering. He couldn't focus properly. _"Just how the hell am I supposed to take care of a baby!?"_ Before he could get too detailed with that question, his sister turned around, already a few distances away, and waved one little bat wing at him.

"Bye-bye Ruga!" his sister screamed out to him hysterically, "Until we meet again brother! Don't die while we're gone, okay!"

"Tsk, who's gonna die, idiot!" Ruga mumbled, and flew away, leaving his master to protect her son. He was surprised. This was the first time Sakura-hime had let him go with the brat. Usually it was always Rouge, since the child and that idiot sister of his always got along. But it came as a surprise that Sakura-hime would actually let him go with the brat. Taking this as a higher step to her trust, Ruga speed away into the dark night, _"I will make you proud Sakura-hime." _He thought. _"I will not give up."_ Sakura sensing his confidence, smiled to herself.

_"Good luck, Ruga."_

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto sat under a tree panting. He was exhausted from the battle he just had with Kakashi and it was barely seven in the afternoon. _"Ahh~! Damn it all! I thought this would be way easier than I thought!"_ Naruto thought, desperately clawing at his hair. He sat there analyzing his mistakes, and wondered what had gone so wrong. How could he possibly get that bell?

_"What the hell did I do wrong…? I used my clones…that was a bust. I went for the kill…although it didn't go as I expected it would. I even tried genjutsu's! Which isn't even my thing!"_ He yanked out some patches of hair.

He looked down at the big amount in both his hands. "Agh! If I don't think of something soon, imma go bald!"

Sitting in a better position, Naruto sat crossed legged and thought hard of a plan. What could he do to distract Kakashi, long enough to Snatch that bell from his back. There were so many possibilities and many ways Naruto thought he could go at it, but only one way caught his attention fully.

Hooting to himself, Naruto smacked the grown before jumping up in a standing position. "I got it…he-he-he Kakashi-sensai won't even know what hit him…!" Naruto made a dash to go find Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi sat on top of a tree branch, staring up at the mixes of colors of blues, going from the lightest blue to a darkish blue, with pink, and bits of colors of red, and orange, and ogled at the only moon in the morning sky. _"Wow, Naruto. To think you've gotten this strong in only three years."_ Breathlessly chuckling to himself, Kakashi said. "I can finally say that I am truly proud to be your mentor." Thinking back, however, Kakashi could say that he was always proud to call all three of his students his pupils. Although, it would be a lie, to say that he didn't regret not helping his other two students when they needed him most; he lamented not being there for his petaled hair student when she was brutally being slaughtered to death in her own room. And it bugged him that the next day after, Sasuke had gone missing, and he couldn't do a damned thing to stop him on time. It broke his heart to think about everyone that had passed away because he was not prepared.

He sat there, the sunsets orange and red lights shadowed Kakashi's masked face, as it slowly set from over the long sea of trees. Trying not to think about it anymore, Kakashi exhale noisily; "It's unfortunate, but as much as I'd like to change the past I can't." At this, Kakashi got up. "So with that being said, I think I should go out in search for my knuckle-headed student." Break time was over.

Jumping out of the tree, and in the middle of the clearing, Kakashi's eyes shot open. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he had, had company. _"He's here! Where!?"_ His eyes darted from either sides of him. Spinning on his heels, Kakashi brought out a kunai, and clashed with another kunai. Sparks flew at the contact. _"What! He really has to be joking…A direct attack!?"_ Kakashi thought twice again after thinking that. _"Well, he is Naruto after all."_

"Oh yeah, we got him!" screamed out Naruto, excitedly. His adrenaline rush pumped through his body, making him feel all tingly inside for a good fight.

"Yeah!"

Confused at his words, Kakashi, Hearing a loud battle cry, and looked up to see another Naruto. _"Shit! There's two of them!?"_

Kakashi was about to turn around and attack the other Naruto when it screamed out, "Kakashi-sensei! Guess what!?"

_"What?"_ He mentally thought, instinctively answering the knuckleheaded blond, at the same time still attempting to block both of them. He mentally wanted to kick himself for even answering him mentally. Well that's what he got for being a genius.

"The last joke in the ICHA-ICHA tactic is…!" Kakashi couldn't believe it. That was it!? That's what he wanted to tell him!? Naruto was going to ruin everything for him! He had just gotten the story too, and was barely making a steady progress into the book. _"How could he do this to me, for a book!"_

Panicked Kakashi thought. _"I won't be able to stop him in time before he ruins everything for me…! Dammit all! I'll get you for this Naruto!?"_ he didn't think his own student. Naruto would do this to him. To betray him like this, he was hurt…well not literally, but enough to want to kick his ass if he heard him, and ruined everything for him. Freaking, Kakashi shut his eyes tight. It was the only solution after concluding extremely about his odds. _"AH! Shit! With my sharingan, I could read his lips! Don't look, don't look, don't look!"_ He panicked, slapping his two hands to his ears, to not listen to anything Naruto was about to say. Kakashi crouched down on his hind legs, and stood like that waiting for something to happen. It pained him to have to resort to these kinds of tactics, but he had no choice. For his beloved pron, he would do absolutely anything.

But as he sat there, regrettably, nothing came. Peeking out with his right sharingan-less eye, Kakashi was confused. Why was it so quiet? Darting around with his lone eye, he saw nothing. There was nobody in front of him, from what he could see. "Huhh?"

"He-he!" He heard a cocky laugh from behind him. Scurrying around, Kakashi, to his luck, was met with a fucken cheeky blond. "…you lose Kakashi-sensei! A ninja should always look underneath the underneath. Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?!"

Caught off guard again by Naruto, Kakashi nervously laughing to himself and said "he-he…right…"

"_To think he got me with just those words…I must be getting soft."_ Kakashi blushed underneath his mask. Thinking back, he had never ever felt like so much of a fool as he did today.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was woken up early by a messenger ninja to report back to the hokage. These kinds of calls weren't weird to him at all. He remembered when he was younger how the hokage would constantly call for him like this to report to him. So this kind of treatment wasn't any different. But what was odd, was how unusually abnormal the ninja was. He seemed kind of desperate, and worried to Naruto, and just those gestures made Naruto feel uneasy.

Leaving in a hurry, Naruto walked into the hokage's room and screamed out "What's the big idea Baa-san!?" he asked rather rudely, using his same discourteous manners, that never ceases to change. He was going to say more but was startled to see the girl from yesterday, Kakashi-sensai and…Ino…?

"Huhh? Ino, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Grabbing Naruto's shoulder, Ino screamed out "Not right now Naruto! There's no time. Let's go Kakashi-sensei. I'll explain everything on the way there!" Ino said, jumping out of the Hokage's window with Naruto, and Kakashi right behind them. He yelped in surprise, "What do you mean! Ino!"

"See you Tsunade-shishou!" she yelled behind her, saying her goodbyes to her teacher, and ignoring Naruto's protests.

The hokage watched with her apprentice as the three jumped from building to building to the western gates of Konoha.

"Are you sure it's okay to just let the Kuubi go, with just those two people?" Gillian asked, a little worried.

Tsunade kept looking out of the window, without a care in the world. "It's fine Gillian. Don't be fooled by just his looks and lack of intelligence. He may not look it, but Naruto is very strong…and one of my very talented apprentices is by his side to support him with his sensei. So he'll be fine."

Hearing just how much her shishou had faith in that Kuubi brat, Gillian just nodded her head. "Hai, I won't be Tsunade-shishou!" smiling at the girl Tsunade turned back to look out of the hokage tower and at her village, oblivious to the girl's facial features changing from that of a sweet girl, to a serious mess. Her face scrunched up into a scowl. _"Shit, what should I do? I was just about to get to the bottom of what that Kuubi brats and Sakura-sama's relationship was…!"_

Looking up at Tsunade Gillian thought for a moment. _"…Maybe, I still can."_

Gillian heard as her shishou sighed out heavily. "…how long do you plan on hiding up there for, Jiraiya?"

Startled Gillian looked up at the roof. _"What!? Since when had he been up there for!? And how come I didn't sense him!?" _No. a better question was. Did he see her change of appearance at all! Apprehensive, Gillian saw the white-haired sannin jump down to them, on the window seal and cast a quick glance at her, before moving it back to the hokage.

"_He saw!"_ she realized. Trying to keep her composer up, and stay as calm as possible. _"How could I be so stupid and let my emotions show on my face!? Have I learned nothing from my mistress Beatrix-sama!?"_ Gillian felt like slapping herself across her forehead for her foolishness, but wouldn't give in. she didn't want the perverted sannin to get any more ideas than he probably already had. She began to contemplate, of all the possibilities that the older man in all likelihood, would stare at her with such suspicious eyes.

Trying to play it off like as if nothing happened, Gillian pretended to be startled that the white-haired sannin popped out of nowhere.

"Wah! Jiraiya-sama, for how long have you been up there!? You scared the bageezers out of me!" She panicked and held onto her chest, gasping out. Stopping for a moment, her face darkened as she watched him._ "I hope that stalled him long enough to think otherwise of me," _before her face went back to panicky again. She still was head sprung over how on earth he had hid himself from her, especially above her. That just wasn't possible. No human could hide from a Mayonaka! So how did he do it? She questioned, and came up blank. She just didn't understand. Was there something she was missing, something she had not read through properly, or listen to correctly? She just couldn't comprehend it. _"How?"_

"Are you alright Gillian?" Tsunade asked, a bit worried for the girl.

"Yeah." Gillian said, straightening herself up, and made a 'I feel stupid for falling for that' kind of face, while scratching the back of her head. "That just caught me off guard is all. Sorry for worrying you Shishou!" She breathe out innocently enough.

Tsunade looked her up and down for a moment to see if the girl was in fact okay, and then nodded her head moving her concerned hands away from the girl and instead turned to Jiraiya and glared at the old fart. "Damn you Jiraiya, don't scare away my apprentice!" the old woman with the beautiful face said to her old teammate.

"Hehe, sorry about that Tsunade, I wanted to check up on Naruto, before he left." He scratched the back of his head, apologetically. "I guess I'm too late." He laughed out nervously, while all the while eyeing the young girl in front of him that was waving her hands in front of Tsunade frantically, trying once more to reassure her Shishou that everything was alright, and clear Jiraiya's name from Tsunade's hit list. _"That girl…why would she glare at Naruto so intensely…"_ Jiraiya wondered to himself, and then frowned at the show in front of him. _"She really gots you in her grasp good Tsunade…I'm going to have to keep a better eye on her from now on, for yours and Naruto's sake."_

* * *

Soaring through the trees, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He didn't understand what was happening, where were they going? Why were they in a hurry, and why the hell was Ino with them?!

"So what the hell is going on Kakashi-sensei, and why is Ino here!?" Naruto pointed at her, with a sour expression placed on his face. Yeah he was happy to see her, but she was the last person he ever wanted to see. But nonetheless, it was better than having that mutt-faced Kiba around. So even though he was reluctant to admit it, the blonde-insane-chick would have to do he guess with a puffed out sigh.

Ino ticked off, socked him on his dome. "It's not polite to point! Idiot!" she screeched one fist up in the air.

He yelled at the force of it hitting his head in astonishment. Losing his balance by the impact, and by the force of it, Naruto fell to the ground taking the whole bark of the tree branch with him and colliding to the ground, creating a gigantic creator.

"_AH~! Since when did Ino get so strong!? Her fist is as heavy as Tsunade-baasan's!"_

Stopping Kakashi said "both of you, that's enough horsing around! We have a mission to get to so hurry up! Naruto get up and hurry your ass. I'll explain everything to you as we move forward! The faster we're there the better!"

Naruto obeyed, and Ino apologized for her outburst earlier.

After explaining the situation to Naruto about what was currently happening at Suna, the trio met up with Tamari and explained the same to her. Naruto couldn't help but speed up his pace. _"Gaara!"_ just remembering everything Itachi Uchiha and his Sensei Jiraiya had said to him, made his rage boil even more.

Kakashi, sensing Naruto's distress said "Naruto, just because I said to hurry, doesn't mean I meant to split up the team!"

Ignoring him, Naruto Speed up. "Naruto! Stop! Didn't Jiraiya-sama just tell you to not get so heated?"

"RRRAH! I DON'T CARE!" Naruto yelled behind him to him, and to anyone that decided to get in his way. "MAN! I just don't get it! Rrrh! Don't you understand!? Even I know why those Bastards are after me and Gaara!"

Pausing a moment, Naruto realized something, and said, "You still don't know, do you, Ino?" hearing her name, said girl looked at Naruto's back as he flew from tree to tree. "That inside me is the nine-tailed demon fox Kuubi." Caught off guard by this she was rendered speechless. Naruto took this silence as a right to continue. "And that's why I hate it. All they see when they see us is just monsters! I can't stand the way they look at us with whatever way they want!"

"**_A monster…? In that case… that is what I am too. I was born a monster."_**

"He and I are the exact same. We were both alone. Treated like trash…no one wanted to accept us…! But Gaara…Gaara was lonelier. He's been fighting it ever since he was born…"

"**_To them, I am a memento of a time gone by that they want to destroy. Then what is the purpose of my existence? When I thought about that, I found no answer."_**

"_I've lost so many precious people already…I'm not about to lose another precious friend! Especially one that went through what I did!"_

"That's why…that's why I won't just sit around asking 'why…! Why me? …Why us!?' this time for reals, I want to save him! To take him out of that darkness! TO SHOW HIM THAT HE ISN'T ALONE ANYMORE!" a tear slipped out from under his eye.

Surprised by his speech Tamari thought, _"…Uzumaki, Naruto…Thank you… For everything…"_

Ino was stunned. To think this was Naruto…was this…what Sakura saw, another side of _both_ of them that no one else did. It was incredible to her now, how both of them were so close. Thinking back to it though, Ino could say that even Sasuke was very attached to the two. She remembered how at every striking moment that the three got, they'd all throw themselves, without thinking, in front of the other to protect them from any kind of danger they faced without thinking twice. They were a great team, and she hated to admit it, but she was always jealous of that stubbornness to protect their team so much back then…so what happened?

She felt so weird. It was as if the whole team had split up, leaving only two, out of the four man squad. It even made her feel lonely. She pitied Naruto and Kakashi. They had lost both of them in only a mar day. But it came in such a rushed surprise at how those two were coping. They were holding on strong, trying their best to be positive, and even made a goal out of this calamity. They were amazing in her book.

"_Naruto…you've grown so much…Sakura would be so proud…"_ Ino thought looking down. Balling up her fist, she knew now, that she too had to be just as strong. She wouldn't, no, she couldn't give up no matter what, she would be strong, or die trying. _"Then…I promise. I too will become stronger, to bring back Sasuke…for Sakura…I will no longer stay in the sidelines as my friends fight to protect our lives!"_ speeding forward too, Ino, like Naruto was also determined to get to Suna.

* * *

"Tamari-sama! You finally made it. We've been waiting for you! Come with me!" the group had barely made it to Suna when the guards began escorting them in. to where, who knew. But while the team was being escorted, the guard let them in on what happened, and it wasn't good. _"So Gaara really was taken…!"_

"What about everyone else!" Asked Tamari.

"…after that, Kankurou pursued them to save Gaara…but, was badly injured in the end."

"What! Kankurou too!?" Tamari was startled to learn that her other brother was also hurt by these mysterious beings. Her brow tugged downwards.

"Yes! And he was caught by the enemies poison…and we have no way to neutralize it…" the man said fearfully, "It seems that the enemy's techniques were too advanced for us."

"What!?" Tamari couldn't believe her ears. This was certainly a lot to take in. "A-are you sure?" Her voice cracked without her consent. Her throat felt like it were tight, and was closing up on her, as if she had a lump in her throat that she just could not budge.

"…Yes…We have tried just about everything, and…nothing has worked…Chiyo-sama says she has never seen anything like it…if we don't find a cure soon…he most certainly will…die." He gulped.

Hearing this Ino became very definite, _"this is what Tsunade-shishou has trained me to do. I can do this."_ Balling up her fists and squeezing them tight. She saw Tamari's reaction to the news, she looked like she were about to collapse right there and then. The woman was hurting. And just like that, at this very moment, she glanced at Naruto and Kakashi, who both had very somber faces. _"So this must have been how you both felt"_ she thought. To lose to people you hold so dearly instantly, and have no means of saving them. It must be devastating. She didn't want to ever feel that way again. She had already lost Sakura, and that was enough for her. she vowed she would keep her team safe, no matter who the hell they were.

Slowly, but very authoritatively, she said, "Take me to him. I'll save him." Startled by this, everyone finally glanced at her. Unnoticeably they had forgotten she had been there the entire time.

Tamari looked her over. A new sense of desperation had begun to take over the older girl. She didn't know what to do. "I-Ino? Can you really-"

"Yes. I can. Now stop wasting time and take me to him before it's too late!" She half yelled. She had faith in her abilities. She knew she could do this.

The man eyed her warily. A thought of doubt came into his mind. Meeting her eyes, he saw in them just how determined she was, her eyes burned with so much passion to save a life, that the man immediately obliged and did as he was told.

* * *

Ino loomed over Kankurou, checking every part of his body to see just how far the venom had spread. And the result wasn't good_. "The poison is spreading fast! It already hit a few of his organs…if I don't hurry, this won't end well!"_ Once done examining him, after some crazy old kook went all berserk on Kakashi, calling him white fang something. Ino got to work. She had asked the ninja's to step aside as she worked on Kankurou. Asking for a bowl of water, and telling those damned sand ninjas to hurry or else it was Kankurou's life. They immediately ran around the room getting her everything she asked for with no further questions.

Placing her hand in the water, very gently, she closed her eyes, and let her medical-ninjutsu do all the work. Feeling her chakra spread all around her hand, Ino used her mind to control it, and like a shovel scooped up the water and made the water float around her hands, causing it to glow a greenish color. Bending forward a little she put her glowing hands on top of Kankurou's body. Everyone watched amazed as they observed Ino pull her right hand up and pull out a red substance from inside Kankurou's body and repeated that action a few more time, causing him to gag, and stiffen at the sudden pain of the poison being pulled out of him. "Hold him down!" She had ordered. Quickly Naruto, and Kakashi, and Tamari, and a few other sand goons had done as she said. She needed to concentrate, and didn't need him steering and getting in her way. Yeah, Ino knew that this process wasn't pretty, but if the bastard wanted to live, he'd have to deal.

"…_Wow Ino,"_ Naruto thought, amazed by her skills, and just how focused she was. He had never seen anything like this. Yeah he had seen Tsunade-baasan do some crazy tricks with her medical-ninjutsu, but he's never seen her pull a stunt this crazy, although he knew she was way more than capable of doing so. But even so, Ino's jutsu was pretty cool to him. He admired her for being able to save a life the way she did. It was very peaceful compared to how he would save a life, using his fists.

After a while she stepped back, admiring her handy work, and swiped her forehead. She had successfully taken out most of the poison out of him entirely.

"There, all done." She said smiling at everyone, reassuring them that everything was going to be okay.

"Yeah!? Are you for reals?" Tamari asked urgently. "Will Kankurou really be okay!?"

Ino smiled to her comfortingly again. "Oh yeah, I'm sure Tama-chan." She said giving her a nickname, that Tamari didn't even care about at that point. She was just so happy that her brother was okay, and that he was going to live. She could just kiss Ino right at that instant. But didn't. She didn't roll that way, and she was pretty sure, neither did she. She'd probably just freak the girl out.

"Now all I need is to make an antidote to take the rest of the poison out completely." Ino stated happily. Looking up, Ino saw the old lady Chiyo step up a bit closer to her.

"Little girl, just now. Your skills… are exactly like the slug lady's!? For her to let someone like you to come to Suna…?"

Chirpy Ino rotated to face the old lady Chiyo, and said, "Yeah, haha that's because Tsunade-shishou is my mentor." She pointed to herself with her thumb. "She asked me to come on this mission for exactly these kinds of problems." Chiyo stared at the girl in awe. She had only ever seen such determination in one person's eyes, and that was this girls mentor. To think she'd be seeing it once more, on another.

"_To think I'd find another person with those same determined eyes…!"_ Chiyo laughing out to herself, she couldn't help but think, _"incredible. It seems my age is finally catching up to me. This world is sure full of wonders."_

After that, Ino left to go make the antidote, and Naruto and Kakashi stayed in the infirmary room waiting to see if Kankurou would get up at all. Naruto of course, couldn't keep his excitement to himself and became all pumped up.

Stretching his arm muscles, Naruto said, "Alright Kakashi-sensei! Once Ino is done with that antidote, let's get going! I wanna catch up to these bastards to pummel them for hurting my friends!"

Kakashi understood where Naruto was coming from, but even so, he still needed answers, awkwardly he retorted. "Hold on Naruto. I too want to go and help Gaara as soon as possible. But in order to do that we still need to know if we have any leads on them first." Pausing Kakashi looked at one of the ninja's in the room with them, urging him to answer his unanswered questions.

Taking a brief pause the ninja named Baki, Gaara's, and his siblings old mentor, before he, Gaara had become kazekage, said, "The only one at the time that was in pursuit was…Kankurou."

Kakashi frowned. "So then, does that mean that we completely lost the enemy?" He asked a little disappointed.

"Yes…" said Baki, he wanted so badly to deny it, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't.

"Hm…" Kakashi began to contemplate of other types of solutions to find these Akatsuki assholes. "Okay then, could you take me where Kankurou-kun was figh-" Kakashi was cut off.

"That…won't be necessary."

Surprised, everyone turned to the intruding voice. "Kankurou, are you alright!?" asked Tamari, running to him, worried for her brothers conditions.

"Yeah.." he answered his sister. Turning his attention back on Kakashi, he said, "There are two of them…I fought one…a puppet master, but the other one abducted Gaara…so, you should be able to follow Gaara's sent. But…still, even assuming that they split up…which I have a feeling they will…and the other got away. I still got a piece of his clothing stuck in one of my puppets to track him down too."

"…Making a success from a failure…you truly are a shinobi from the Sand." Kakashi praised about to leave, with Naruto right behind him and summon his hounds to track Gaara, now that he had the information he needed.

"Wait…! But that's not all…" catching everyone's attention once more, Kankurou continued. "There's more… I-I heard something that you all would like to hear… from Sasori of the Red Sand!"

"What!?" Chiyo asked shocked to even hear her grandson's name being called out from Kankurou.

"Kankurou…are you sure it was Sasori?" asked Ebizou a little disturbed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It was Sasori of the Red Sand… He said it himself. But that's not what's bugging me." Kankurou said taking big breaths, the poisons effects still hadn't worn off, even though it was mostly all out of his system. "Mmh…What bugs me is what he said, after that." Everyone waited for Kankurou's struggling form, to continue. "…there's a girl that's going to be in trouble…!"

"What!?" Naruto barked out.

"What do you mean!?" Asked Kakashi, cutting him off, alarmed, taking a hesitant step forward.

"…while I was fighting him, he took me down…but, before I blacked out…he started talking to himself. He sounded like he was arguing with someone…he said something about a female and called her a 'Vampire!'…he said something about how she was by the river country…that's why I think they're going to split up…!"

"So there headed to the River country, huhh?" Kakashi thought out loud. "Hm…What could they possibly want with a girl from the river country!?" asked Kakashi, to no one in particular.

_"And they called her a vampire…? Just what does that mean? Is that some sort of codename for the girl?"_

"I don't know…but whatever it is. It isn't good…" said Kankurou.

"_Sasori!"_ Chiyo thought. She had been waiting so long to finally face her grandson, and she was not about to let this opportunity pass her by.

At this time, of course, Ino had decided to come in. "hey guys, I'm done." She chirped, very excitedly. Seeing everyone's stern faces Ino stopped and said, a little troubled, "…did I miss something?"

* * *

Packing up and setting off, the group left to find the two Akatsuki members, with a new companion to join the group. They had a new goal ahead of them, and that was, to not only save Gaara, but some girl that was going to be in grave danger if they didn't help her on time. However, little did they know that, that said girl, was in fact Sakura from the Mayonaka clan, their Sakura, the one that was presumed to be dead.

The team had been constantly running for the past two days to reach their destination and was by now halfway into the river country, when suddenly someone appeared before them.

Reflexively the team stopped. Taking in his form, they watched wearily as the man that stood before them said nothing, but stared. His black hair blew in the breeze in front of his face covering half of it and his slashed haiti-ate, along with his black Akatsuki cloak, his blood-red eyes, not once flinching from their stare.

"W-who is that?" asked Ino, a little breath taken by the man that stood before her, she couldn't resist. She kept her lingering stair on his gorgeous face. _"H-he looks so much like Sasuke,"_ she couldn't help but wonder. _"Is it just a coincidence?"_

"Uchiha…Itachi!" Naruto said intensely.

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW PEOPLE AND I'LL UPDATE THE OTHER CHAPTER FASTER, DAMMIT! =O=


	7. Chapter 7: Denails

**Chapter 7:** Denials

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! Sorry if this is a little late. School has started for me and it's already becoming tough for me, what with having to change my classes and the stupid lady's in the front, that won't allowing me to do so, for no apparent reason at all. I swear their just trying to make my life a lot harder. It's ridiculous! It's bugging the crap out of me!. But any who, here's chapter six. Oh wait, I remembered something that I was going to say!xD My bad!x) Someone had told me earlier this week that I should put up a schedule on when I should be posting up my and of course my friends story, Koolkittykat40, and I had decided that I would be doing it probably every once a week. But I can't keep any promises, because, you guy's, I still have school.n_n But I will try as best as I could to do so with my friend.n_n so with that said, enjoy!xD **_AND REVIEW!_**0

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

* * *

**It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said!  
As I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said**

- Lupe Fiasco Ft. Skylar Grey

~ Words I Never Said ~

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Uchiha…Itachi!" Naruto said intensely. He watched the man that stood before him with such hate that it even radiated off of Naruto. Keeping a steady watch on him, Naruto tried his best to keep his cool and clenched his fists, while feeling a low growl surface from within him. _"I have to be careful, or else I might lose control." _He thought, remembering what Jiraiya had said to him.

"**_When you feel as though you're about to lose control, Get a grip on yourself or you'll mess up."_**

"**_Becoming hot-headed all of a sudden is a bad habit, Naruto."_**

Hearing Naruto say Itachi's full name seized Ino's full on attention.

Still not making any sudden movement to attack, Itachi's scarlet eyes lingered from everybody, and ended on Naruto after hearing his own name coming out of his mouth.

"_What, this is Itachi!?"_ Ino thought, _"The infamous Uchiha?!"_ her eyes descending upon their assaulter. She was staggered at what she had just heard. She had always heard rumors of the one man that took out his whole clan, without a single graze on him, nor any remorse. This man was the reason Sasuke left, after Sakura had died. _"This is that guy!?"_ she shrieked inside, _"the man that Sasuke and Naruto want to kill so badly!?"_

"…The child that killed his whole family." Chiyo said, bringing Ino back from her conflicting thoughts. "It's a pleasure to be meeting you once more." She greeted, gaining Itachi's intense stare.

_"They've met before!?"_ Ino was startled by this. Was she the only one that was barely meeting the older Uchiha for the first time? In a sense, she felt left out, because here she was, a nobody, a rookie ninja that was slowly learning about the hardships of this job. With both her parents, both her teammates, and naturally has a good life. But standing next to these three, she glanced at her team. She couldn't compare. She had it all, and these guys, they've all lost so many people dear to them. She just couldn't bring herself to feel as their equal. _"You've lost Sakura." _She internally tried to comfort herself, with no success. Because no matter what, one lose just couldn't compare to the countless they all had felt.

Focusing back on the Uchiha, Ino, with Chiyo were about to look him in his eyes, in those empty, blood-red sharingan eyes, to get a better look at the man that had ruined many people's lives, when she heard Kakashi yell, startling the both of them.

"EVERYBODY, DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES!"

Casting a quick glance at the man, the old women and everyone else did as they were told. Everyone quickly looked down in understanding.

Still watching Itachi, Kakashi picked a spot in the middle of the young man's chest and stared at it, as if the spot were the most interesting thing in the world. He observed the man in front of him very intently, not missing a single arm, or leg movement. He had to make sure that he was prepared for an attack at any given time. Briskly, he explained that Itachi's genjutsu was way more advanced than nearly any genjutsu specialist. He explained that if anyone at least took one glance at his eyes. That was it for them. They were done for, so at all times, he stated, that everyone must keep their eyes locked away from his eyes, in order to keep their lives.

At his own word, Kakashi couldn't help but tense up. _"This isn't good. If we're not careful, this could end pretty badly."_ he thought. He knew exactly what he was talking about. He had gone and fought with the man in front of him before and the last time they had fought, didn't end well for him, at least from his side of the fight._ "That won't happen again!" _He thought determined to win this round. He was not about to end up like the last time. Not this time.

"The wielder of the sharingan, Itachi Uchiha…be careful everyone. He is not an opponent to be taken so lightly." Kakashi said, pulling up his head band and revealing his own scarred up sharingan, his emotions also going high wired. "He will kill you if you aren't ready." Kakashi stated solemnly.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei! I know. I've fought with this guy before!" Naruto pointed out, getting ready to attack. "Just don't look into his eyes, right Kakashi-sensei? That's easy enough for me!"

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Naruto!" Said man spoke out.

"Impressive Kakashi. We've only fought once, and already you have so much information." Itachi broke in, complimenting him. His monotone voice made the Uchiha sound as if he were bored about the fact, rather than surprised.

Not saying a word back. Kakashi took in his opponent, looking for an opening. If there was any that is. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw the blond move forward, and from the looks of it, was about to me the first move to attack, putting his arm and hand in the way of Naruto, and preventing him from jumping in, to attack their attacker. Kakashi said, "Naruto don't..."

Taken aback by his words Naruto shrieked out, "What!? Oh come on Kakashi-sensei! I am stronger than before! I can take care of myself!" Naruto complained to his sensei.

Disbelief was written all over his face, he couldn't believe that Kakashi would actually keep him out of this one. _"I'm not about to stand back and watch."_ Naruto thought, anger still seeping out of him.

"…I know Naruto. I was just going to tell you to...watch my back." Kakashi said smiling under his mask at Naruto, calming the boy down, a little. "Even I know I can't take him on, on my own." Kakashi stated a little disappointed at his own words. He really wished he could deny them, just as simply as he could say them, but he knew he couldn't. "So with that said, shall we?" he asked glaring at Itachi while telling this to Naruto.

Naruto waited, before grinning at his sensei. "Right!" fixing his head band, Naruto prepared for his queue, to attack. "Ready when you are Kakashi-sensei!"

Ignoring their current bickering, Itachi pointed a finger at Naruto and spoke out sternly, "…Naruto Uzumaki, I will ask you once more. _We'll_ be kindly asking you to come with us." He finished. He could careless, on who attacked him first. As long as it looked realistic enough for them to get past him, to save that Kazekage boy that was being drained by his said _comrades._

This pissed off Kakashi. "I won't let him, I won't let him even put a single finger on Naruto!" He subconsciously screamed out. "Over my dead body!" and charged at Itachi. He was not about to lose another teammate. He'd rather die than see another one of his partner's die, especially one he considered to be a son from this point on. Sakura's and Sasuke's loss was already bad enough, but Naruto was different from them, because unlike those two, he could actually try and prevent anyone from hurting him, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Aiming a straight jab to Itachi's face and missing, with Itachi grabbing a hold of his hand seconds before he got him. Kakashi kicked out, forcing Itachi to release his hold on his hand, and attacked once more. They went at it like that, with Kunai's, fist, kicks and jutsu's being thrown at each other, no one really getting the upper hand, until minutes passed, and in a matter of seconds, Kakashi saw a blur pass by him, and towards his team.

"_A Kage Bunshin!?"_ Kakashi couldn't help but be concerned, _"When the hell did he do that!?"_

Kicking him, and catching him by surprise, Itachi sent Kakashi flying a few feet from where he was standing, with a low grunt to go with him.

"You shouldn't keep your eyes off of your opponent, Kakashi. It just might lead you to you death."

"Tsk! don't worry, it won't happen again." Kakashi got up, wiping a few droplets of blood that spilled forth from his mouth, and removing a kunai from his ninjas pouch, fixing his eyes on Itachi.

"…for you sake I hope so." Itachi said distantly, getting back into the fight with Kakashi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino panicked as she saw the cloned Itachi coming right for her. _"He's coming, he's coming. I have to stop him! I-I can do this!"_ wasting time, Ino saw as Naruto flew by her and towards the cloned Itachi with his rasengan in his right palm.

Once by him, Naruto didn't hesitate, he rapidly brought his hand up and into the stomach of the Uchiha, making the man reflexively suck in a mouth full of wind from the strong impacted.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screeched as he hit Itachi in his abdomen. Or so he thought. The gasping clone poofed away, confusing the boy, and leaving Naruto with four more Itachi's to fight. Reaching into his pouch Naruto quickly pulled out two kunai's and sliced two of the fake Itachi's as they came running towards him preparing to attack. Each slice felt too easy to Naruto. The whole situation was way too easy to him. It was confusing. Just what were his motives? Naruto looked around him. His eyes would constantly dart about him. Did he come up with some conclusion that Naruto would, at some point let his guard down, and then attack? Naruto just didn't understand. He knew the man was way more than capable of hurting him.

Whatever the guys motives were, Naruto didn't have much time to dwell on it, because one of the fake Itachi's had made his first move. Quickly, Naruto jumped back and out of his way, throwing the same two kunai's at Itachi's other two clones in the process, hitting them both right in the middle of their cavity.

But this time, to Naruto's amazement, instead of poofing away, they disintegrated into black nothingness and turned into black birds that flew all over Naruto's peripheral vision, making a wind tunnel, with Naruto in the middle.

"What? A genjutsu!? But how, I never looked into your eyes!?" Naruto pointed out surprised.

"…I don't need my eyes to cast a genjutsu Naruto." Itachi sent back. Understanding what he meant, Naruto realized. _"It was that time when he pointed at me! I should have known!"_ he tried his best to take the genjutsu off of him, by putting every ounce of effort into his body to dispel his chakra like he was taught. _"Come on, come on! I can do this!"_

"It's too late, even if you did take it off of you, you have already lost, Naruto." Itachi specified coldly.

Even so, Naruto still didn't give up. He tried his best to stop his chakra from flowing, just like Jiraiya had taught him, but was stopped, when the faces of his fellow team 7 teammates began to pop out from his body, all of then throwing him nasty insults at every corner. Even Gaara's eye popped out from within Naruto's hand.

"…**Naruto…" **He heard a cold, masculine, and husky voice say his name, making chills run down his spine, and stunning him out of his wits, rendering the said boy speechless. He couldn't believe his ears. To think he'd be hearing this guy again after so long, and in this time of situation.

Naruto felt as his face began to change and turn into the last person he'd contemplate he'd see. Seeing Sasuke as his facial features took over Naruto's right side of his face, made Naruto freak out. "S-Sasuke! H-how!?" His curiosity and panic took over. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Why was Sasuke's face mixed with half of his face?

By this point, Sasuke's red and black tomod eye stared at him, answering his unanswered question. "**This is payback for not killing you at that time in the valley of the end, Naruto."** Sasuke said, as he controlled both of Naruto's hands, and pressed them onto Naruto's throat, constricting it completely. Unnerved, Naruto attempted to claw his own hands away from his own throat, with no success. It was like they had a mind of their own, and only listened to the raven haired boy, rather than him. "S-as-suk-e! s-s-t-op!" Naruto begged.

Maniacally, Sasuke laughed, **"why!? Hahah! Don't you want to meet Sakura!? Here let me help you then!"** He cackled. Naruto's hands pressed harder into him.** "I told you she was weak Naruto. I kept telling you she was weak. But you always protected her, calling her strong, and now because of your stupid faith in her, she's dead! Dobe! She died because of your stupid faith in her abilities, you stupid idiot!"**

"N-no!" Naruto gasped out, the burning in his throat increasing by the minute.

Feeling his stomach, move and his jumpsuit unzip itself, Naruto looking down at his own stomach, and saw as Sakura's young face slowly popped out with tears streaming down her face. _"What the fucks going on!?" _

She interrupted his thoughts, making him forget all about Sasuke and focus more on her. **"You're so cruel Naruto…you promised you'd protect me. Where were you…Where were you when I needed you! Why did you let me die! Naruto! Why, why couldn't you save me! You liar! You lied to me, you never kept you promises! You let me die! …I'm dead because of you!**

"N-No! No Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. Please…d-don- …I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" Naruto cried.

"**That's right, Naruto! You couldn't protect you comrades, could you?"** Kakashi asked, from Naruto's left shoulder, startling the boy to stare at him and his deformed shoulder, disappointment etched his whole features. **"Even though I had so much faith in you…you're such a disgrace to all ninja's out there…you let me down, Naruto."**

Naruto was beginning to hit the point of hysteria, his breaths coming out in loud pants as he breathed out desperately in and out. **"…I don't understand," **His breath hitched as he heard the other voice. **"Why is it always you who profits…why are you always the lucky one…" **Naruto heard Gaara's sad, and yet so emotionally heart wrenching voice. He unwittingly looking down at his right palm and saw inside that Gaara's forest green eye was staring right at him with so much hate, and envy.

"**Why couldn't you save Sakura for me Naruto…why couldn't you bring back Sasuke? I was waiting for him, I trusted you…"** He then looked passed his palm at the other voice down below, and saw as Ino's face taking shape on his foot, replacing it, and deforming it in an unorthodox way. She stared up at him with accusing eyes. **"My best friends gone, the love of my life left and now I'm all alone, all because I listened to your stupid promises."**

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, tears ran down his face. He had cracked. Screaming out Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry" he kept repeating, slowly crumpling down to the ground, and listening to all those horrible voices that sounded so much like his fellow shinobi's as they got louder, and louder.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Ino had screamed out, bringing him out of his state of mind and back to reality. He gasped. Her hands were pressed against his right shoulder, while Chiyo stood on the other side of him with her palms on his left side.

"Are you okay Naruto?" she and Kakashi asked concerned.

Kakashi had still been fighting Itachi and was currently being hurdled to the side of a tree.

Not comprehending what the hell just happened, Naruto looked around him, panicked, he looked all over him, to see if anyone of his teammates faces were on him.

"Naruto?" Ino spooked him, making him jump a little. Worried she moved her reassuring hand away from him. "…It's okay Naruto. It was just a genjutsu…me and Chiyo took it down." Ino reassured him.

"Yes, it seems he doesn't just use his eyes for genjutsu's." the old lady stated. Finally comprehending what everyone was saying, Naruto looked at Itachi's uncaring face and glared at him. _"Bastard!"_

"I'll get you back for that!" Naruto screamed, jumping just in time before he got hit by a gigantic fireball that was hurtling straight at them. Jumping out-of the way, and moving to the left, Naruto slid backwards on the ground, before engaging in battle with Itachi once more.

He watched Itachi and Kakashi fight, he saw as Kakashi threw a downward jab at him, and missed. When suddenly to both their astonishment, Kakashi felt a grip grab a hold on his neck. _"Shit! He got me!"_ Itachi grabbed his neck and moved his head so their eyes would meet, capturing Kakashi in a genjutsu. This was no longer a fair fight. This fight had now become a one-sided win. He felt his soul fall down a deep and big black hole, leading him to god knows where. This was no longer an ordinary skirmish for Kakashi, but instead a battle of wills.

Seeing their sensei locked in that awful god forsaken dimension of a genjutsu. Ino acted quick and picked up her fist in the air. _"Whatever happened to Naruto before, will happen to Kakashi-sensei if I don't act quick!"_

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" She yelled with all her might, crashing down her fist into the earths ground, and like an earthquake, split the earth in two. Making Itachi jump out-of-the-way and release his hold on Kakashi, allowing him to get away.

Groggily, Kakashi wondered what just had happened, and glanced up on time, to see Ino pick up a large boulder from the mess she had just created, and threw it above her. _"…What is she-"_ He stopped himself. His eyes flew open much wider than necessary at the realization. He knew what she was doing.

Jumping up the girl flipped herself over so her head was downward and her legs upwards, allowing her to kick the boulder square at Itachi, and Kakashi who happened to be not too far from the other man. With a grunting "Hah!" she kicked it at the both of them. "Move Kakashi!" She authorized him.

Dumbfounded at the oncoming assault from his co-player, Kakashi quickly collected himself from his spot on the ground, and jumped to the left, to the trees.

Itachi, who was still standing there, did the same, and jumped out-of-the-way in time before the boulder smashed him.

"Ino are you crazy!" Naruto shrieked.

"Maybe! I don't know Naruto!"

"You could have killed him!"

"He's fine. You and I both know he would have jumped away on time!"

"Yeah but still, what if he didn't ya' dam' idiot!"

Ignoring them, Kakashi quickly came back into the battle, and rapidly deflected a horde of kunai's come straight at his group. "Focus you guys!" He reprimanded them, engaging with Itachi once more. Soon after that, Naruto, glad for the distraction, quickly brought out a Kage no Bunshin and worked with it to make one of his strongest attacks.

Running to both of them, Naruto heard as Kakashi said "Now Naruto!" with that Naruto caught Itachi by surprise when he screamed out a little ways below him "OODAMA RASENGAN!" Hitting him right in the side of his abdomen, he sent Itachi flying a few meters away before he disappeared into nothingness and replaced by another person's body.

Itachi smiled to himself before he disappeared. _"You've gotten stronger…Naruto."_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura had been hearing the cries of a little boy for the past three days since she had settled down in the rain country. And it had been bugging her. It just didn't sound right to her. Yeah, she knew that she had told Gillie that she was going to go to the sound, after Sasuke. But that was before she had heard the wails of such child, and it had been killing her to no end all this time. She just couldn't stand it anymore. So Sakura had decided to investigate it on her own.

Casting off into the rocky woods Sakura listened to the boy's cries as she got nearer and nearer. It seemed that the closer she got, the louder his soul cried out to her. Clenching her fist together Sakura thought, _"I shouldn't even be doing this…what ever happened to this kid is on him…"_ but still, she still couldn't bring herself to turn away. Yeah, she could have easily ignored him and acted like she had heard nothing, which really was the smart thing to do. But she understood what it meant to hear someone's soul calling out to her. She knew it all too well.

Many times as a child Sakura had heard the crying soul of a person, and many times, Sakura had ignored it, because she was told to do so. Even when she had lost her memories and she had lived in Konoha, she couldn't hear their crying voices. But she could sure feel them, and every time she did, she'd had cried herself to sleep. In all honesty, Sakura could say deep down, from the bottom of her heart that the reason her powers awoke was because of the war between the leaf and the sand. The pressure of so many people at dying at once just grew inside her and brought forth her clan's nature. The beginning of obtaining their powers was such a heart wrenching feeling that she knew her child would also go through in the future, once his powers kicked in.

So, you could imagine, just how hard it was for her when she had gotten them back. Clenching her teeth, Sakura could feel her canines extend a little. She couldn't help but remember what she went through when she had first heard the wails of a dying soul, after so long of not hearing them. The effects were terrible. It seemed that the impacts grow much more if you had a stronger mind, or royal blood, pureblood. She remembered when Beatrix had trained her to control a soul, for she could be able to control her third stage of her Kekkei Genkai.

It was such a devastating moment for Sakura, back then. That had left her traumatized for days after that. And it didn't help when she had to live in Orochimaru's lair and train there too, and at the same time watch her back at every turn. Because she was scared that, that Snaky bastard would try to do something when no one was around, or looking. At those times, she had stayed by Sasuke side, everyday just to get some kind of sleep, and at least feel a little safe, and because of that, after a while, they soon, both had become closer than ever, and it went to the point that he would eventually trust her to watch his back as he slept too.

It disgusted her too, even until now. To think about the many souls that roamed that disgusting place. On that same day, that she had discovered that she could see souls, Orochimaru had gotten very excited on that day. Because not only did he learn that Sakura, not only had a Kekkei Genkai, but her Kekkei Genkai, had also allowed her to see the dead, making him want one of her eyes even more.

_"That sick bastard had come to the conclusion that he wanted, not only one of my eyes, but one of Sasuke-kun's too!"_ Sakura thought bitterly, _"selfish bastard."_

On those days, that she would hear those overwhelming pleas, Sakura would stay away from Sasuke, avoiding him at all cost, for her sake, for she wouldn't have to burden him with her pathetic crying. She didn't know if he cared or not, but every time she'd come back to him when the cries would stop, he'd always ask her where she was, and how come she hadn't come by, and each time she'd always say that she had training, which he'd just wave off. He'd always chastise her, that because of her, and because she wasn't around he hadn't gotten any sleep, and, then, after that, he'd force her to sit down for he could catch up on his slumber, grumping under his breath. She'd have to sit there for hours. Not that she mind. It was those little moments with Sasuke that made her appreciate that fact that she could see ghosts the most.

But still, not even Sasuke could keep out those horrible screams. On the other hand, though, Sakura could, now. After learning from her aunt, that is.

**Flashback**

A thirteen year old Sakura had been sitting on a chair for hours looking out of her window and listening to the many souls of the departing. She was so lost, after a while of crying. She just couldn't do it anymore. Her tears were gone, she felt as if there wasn't a thing to live for anymore, she was taking in their fears, their worries, their end, and in the end, just sat there, dead inside. She was so out of it that she hadn't noticed anyone walk inside her room.

"Are you going to stay like that all day little one?" asked the blonde haired, green-eyed beauty, that stood behind Sakura, observing her worriedly, though she wouldn't say it out loud. The woman had been casually standing by her door watching Sakura for a while now, her back to one of the doors sides. Not getting a responds in return, she asked, "If you're going to mop all day, why don't you make yourself useful, and get some training done? To relieve some stress, hm?"

She didn't respond. She didn't even make a move to look at the woman. She just stayed in her spot on the chair, looking out of the Victorian window, at nothing in particular. _"Just how long has it been?"_ Sakura wondered inside. _"Has it been a week, two weeks, or was it three?"_ the girl didn't know. She hadn't moved from that spot for so long, she had been so engrossed in all those screams to even pay attention. And now that she thought about it, she was surprised that she hadn't gotten knots in her ass for sitting there for _so_ long.

"…how could I train with all those horrible screams?" asked the unmoving Sakura, practically a corpse, her voice barely a whisper.

Standing there, unaffected by Sakura's questions, and humorlessly just staring at Sakura, Beatrix shook her head, moving away from the wall. "…You just take it, unless you learn how to control them." She shrugged. The click of her heels, Sakura noticed, were moving closer to where she sat.

"…them? You said them? Who are them? What are them? Why could I hear them!? Why can we hear them!? How come no one else hears them, but me, and you, and…_and her!?"_ she thought out loud hysterically, turning to her. Her face had contorted in pain. Sakura clenched her head as she thought about her, about her inner self. That thing was a monster. At first, she had made it seem that she was Sakura's only inner friend that Sakura had created as a child to protect herself. But no, she wasn't. She lied. She was only pretending to take over Sakura's body, when the time came, when she woke up.

And now, for the past few days from when Sakura had been regaining her powers and getting stronger, not only was she getting stronger, but so was _she_. It had become an on and off kind of thing, for her inner to try to take over and usually it wasn't that drastic. But, yesterday was different. Yesterday, she had almost succeeded in doing so. "Ah! I'm I going insane!? ANSWER ME!?" Sakura blurted out, she couldn't stop she wanted answers. She didn't understand what was going on. At first she thought she was the only one. But the more she looked into Beatrix's eyes the more she saw that she wasn't the only one. That she too could hear them, whatever they were.

Not affected by Sakura's hysterical screaming, Beatrix's said, "…You want answers, Fine. What they are is spirits, but not just any spirits. No, they aren't dead. In fact they are more than alive."

Sakura looked up from where her head had been resting in her knees, finally getting what she wanted. "I-I don't understand. Then why can I hear them!?" asked Sakura cutting her off, and finally coming into the light. You could tell the poor girl hadn't been sleeping much and her weariness was beginning to affect her. Every step she took was weak, and very clumsy. She looked like a toddler trying to walk for the first time, wobbly and innocent, with her hands stretched out in front of her.

Breathing out heavily, Beatrix closed her eyes, too disgusted with the sight. "We can hear them, because their souls are calling for us." Sakura still looked confused. "The reason is simple really. The reason, they call that is, is because the soul that calls out to you is still alive…and dying. In other words, a _person_ somewhere out there is dying, and their dying souls sing to our bloods tune." Beatrix smiled at Sakura. She loved it when people's emotions pop out on their faces the most. It just makes everything more fun for her.

Sakura was astonished by her words, no, that wasn't it. She was, for better words, she was frightened by the news. _"W-what!? A-a person!? So the reason I can hear them is because…my blood wants to eat them…!"_ She tried reaching out for the nearest support there was.

"That's exactly correct. Heh, I see you're finally starting to get it." Beatrix's let out a small giggle and deviously looked at Sakura. "Ah. But that's not all. The reason they call out to you, is because that person, whoever it maybe…Doesn't… want to die." Sakura abruptly looked up at her, disbelief written all over her sickly looking face. Beatrix cackled at her distressed face, and continued in a sing-song manner, sarcastically finishing her explanation. "So they cry." She wrapped her hands around herself dramatically, getting into it. "They cry for whoever is listening to help them."

_"You're mad!"_ Sakura thought critically.

She stopped then, and looked at Sakura, removing her hands from either sides of her, and this time finished seriously, ignoring that last thought. "To either help them quickly to get rid of their misery, or for another second chance at life. And so that's why we could hear them. Because our blood could destroy or bring back a life…and that's why we are in hiding, because of exactly just that." She stated very seriously, giving Sakura the stink eye.

"But then…how does that explain why I could see ghosts?"

"Because, my dear girl, we are the Mayonaka clan, the clan that was known for its blood and the reaping of many souls." she stated, as if she were supposed to know that by now. "We don't really know why our eyes allow us to see the inner souls of a person, or a deceased soul. Or why it was given to us. But what we do know is that if a soul cries for our help, we must help them on their way." She said.

"So, if that's so. Why aren't you?" Sakura asked a little angry and interested.

Beatrix laughed, and then spat out venomously. "Because my little Sakura. I just don't give a shit if a soul cries out for me…!"

Angry at her way of thinking, Sakura said, "How could you say that! It is our clan's duty is it not!?"

"No! …it was our elders why of doing! And because of that 'why of doing,' our clan members are practically instinct!" She answered, very coldly, half yelling.

Understanding what she meant by that, Sakura sat back down, speechless. As well, as too tired to continue standing, and after a moments of hesitation she said, "…how… can I make it stop!?" Sakura begged.

Smiling at her niece, Beatrix said, "Come, I'll teach you everything you need to know…"

"...H-hai." Sakura said nodding her head, and got up after a moment and followed the blond-haired beauty out of the beautiful elegant room to learn more about her clan and her unnatural powers.

**End of flashback**

Sakura hated to admit it, but if it wasn't for that crazy woman, she really wouldn't be here right now. She knew deep down, she would be dead, if it weren't for that woman. Taking a deep breath, she stepped up to the gaping hole in the wall. She had barely made it to the cave's mouth when she heard a rough voice say bitterly, "Finally you've shown yourself, vampire. We've been waiting for you, for a while now."

Laughter echoed out from inside the dark cave. "This is going to be fun, yeah!" said another anonymous voice.

Bracing herself Sakura prepared herself for a major fight that she knew would come.

* * *

**A/N: **Rasengan - Spiraling Sphere

Oodama Rasengan - Big ball Spiraling Sphere


	8. Chapter 8: The Black Cloaked Artists

**Chapter 8: **The Blacked Cloaked Artists

**Authors Note: **Hi guys!xD Yes!x) I finally had time to post these TWO chapters!xD I know, love me for it lol!x))

But still guys, I'm low-key depressed, I had so many views on my last chapter but I got no reviews…come on guys, inspire a novice writer to write more, will you. So I'm asking you all, to at least write down some reviews to let me know what u all think.n_n cause, obviously I know you guys like the story. Lol so at least let me know what u guys r feeling about it!xD **_So please review!_** And I'll post chapters earlier than their timely schedules. I promise!x)

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

* * *

**We are listening  
And we're not blind  
This is your life  
This is your time**

- Snow Patrol

~Called Out In The Dark~

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Keeping her features passive, and making sure that the two that stood before her didn't see a hint of her inner conflicts she was having with herself at the moment, for being so stupid as to falling into their most obvious trap. Sakura unemotionally watched the two that stood before her. Or at least that's how she made it seem. Inside, she was internally annoyed by the two cloaked figures.

_"...Great! More Akatsuki bastards. Can my life really get any worst then this!?" _She couldn't help but wonder, why was it that they always popped out when she least wanted them too. First it was those two dumbasses, Itachi and the parasite, and all of a sudden it's these two bozos. It was beginning to take her patience, and she wasn't liking it one bit.

Staring the two down, and wondering just how worst her day could get. Sakura saw in the corner of her eyes, the abandoned heap of junk that lay behind the two Akatsuki members closely. _"So, that's that voice that has been calling me here all this time..."_ Sakura couldn't help but wonder. Trying to get a better look at the bodies face with no avail, while making it seem as if she wasn't paying attention to it at the same time. _"Poor thing, from the looks of…umm, I think it's a him, no?"_ she questioned herself. _"Well, he…doesn't look so good."  
_  
"I'm guessing, this is the vampire Pain has been talking about." said the small blond one from the two, interrupting Sakura's thoughts and bringing her back to the present. Compelling her to look up at him, and inertly see the little man looking her up and down and lick his lips. "I don't know Sasori. From the looks of her, she doesn't look like she could do a lot of damage, yeah?"

Shivering innerly at Deidara's lingering eyes, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if she should be insulted or glad that the idiot thought she was weak. Just because of her petit body structure, and her pretty features. _"What a stupid little man." _She smirked to herself. She had finally deciding, and ended up determining on the later. Glad that she had the advantage because of his stupidity. Enjoying her lucky advantage that she had just openly received, she observed him under her cloak. Deidara, as much of an idiot that he was, took the smirk as a more flirtatious smile then a threat.

"Aw vampy, I too wish we could be. But sadly we can't." he said winking at her, creeping her out even more and making her mentally gag to herself. _"…This man…is…an idiot…"_

Finally moving, after crouching there in his spot, inside his sheltered cocoon since Sakura had came in. Sasori was, by now, very irritated by his said partner, he had been watching his dumb fuck of a partner make a fool out of himself, for much too long, and couldn't hold it in anymore. Lashing out at the blond, Sasori instinctively smacked him across his head with his scorpion like tail. Creating a loud wooden like smack to erupt from the inside of the cave, shocking Sakura and Deidara.

At first Sakura saw as Deidara just stood there, rooted to the ground, shock written all over his face, before a second passed and instinctively it was replaced. _"Stage two."_ She thought internally sighing to herself. Stage two, was how she based people's emotional reactions, to how they'd react after being hit the way he was, and from the looks of him. This could either go two ways. "_One,"_ she thought irritably,_ "it could end up like Naruto. Or two,"_ she unknowingly feared. _"He could end up like…Sasuke,"_ meaning, that he will attack his assaulter. She remembered all the numerous times she had to claw him off their acquaintances because of his temper. Yes, now that she thought about it. It seemed that the more he stayed with that fucker Orochimaru, the more he changed, turning more and more violent each passing day of the years that he remained there in that disgusting hideout.

So, after a while of contemplating on his next move, she had concluded on who he'd end up more like, "_And, I really don't think this is going to be anything, BUT, Naruto…!" _Sakura braised herself. She internally sighed to herself again, before pinching the bridge of her nose and then heard it, a very, very loud and clear. "Hey! What the fuck was that for Sasori, mah man!" Deidara asked outraged at his partner, for smacking him with that stupid piece of shit puppet tail that he called art.

_"I can't believe this, stupid baboon." _Sakura mentally infuriated.

Turning on him, Sasori chafed deadpanned, "shut the fuck up, idiot. It's annoying listening to your retarded rambling. You're lucky that we're both on the same team, or I would have killed you a long time ago."

Deidara laughed at his words, and then just as easily as it came, it went. "haha, I'm glad u feel that way Sasori mah man...because I've been meaning to take you out for quite a while now too." he grinned savagely up at Sasori. Both of them stared at one another bitterly, no hint of a sense of humor in either of their words. Waiting for the other to make a move, that none did.

"…_Baka's…"_

Feeling forgotten, and just not caring, Sakura looked down at the boy that lay behind them once more, trying to get a better look at him. While all the while making sure the other two called, Sasori and Deidara didn't make a move to attack her, while she wasn't looking at them. But, then again, it wouldn't be a surprise, if they never noticed her move at all. She mentally pondered if she should make a run for it. But stopped herself and thought otherwise after. _"This would be so much easier, if you weren't there." _she gazed at the immobile carcass.

Looking closer at the boy, Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. _"What the hell...!"_ this was the first time in the longest since she felt this uncomfortable. The last time had been, when Takehiko had gone rigged and unconscious on her. She had freaked out so badly that day that her hands wouldn't even work with her, and she couldn't even perform her regular routine of medical nin-jutsu, because she was so scared that he would never wake up. The thought made her shudder and even more worried for her child. She didn't understand why it had accord but ever since then, she had been paying more attention to her baby. Too scared that at any moment his heart would stop on him like before.

Thinking back on it though, Sakura hadn't told Sasuke about their child's situation, because it worried her. She couldn't help but feel that if the man knew, he would end up shunning their child because of his unknown health problem, and end up abandoning him, calling him trash, and not worth his time. She had feared that he would leave them both and say that her ovum's weren't good, abandoning them both in search for another mother to bare his children. So then, after a while of concluding on what to do next, as not to worry about him finding out, before he met his son. Sakura had begun to research any possibilities as to why her son was like this, and had vowed before then, to find the cure for his medical problem, no matter what the cost. She'd make sure she found it, for him.

Bringing her thoughts back to the corpse, Sakura was beginning to get anxious. She couldn't see his face because the boy's face was turned away from her. But she couldn't help but notice, just how familiar his red hair looked, and what made her even more tentative to the dead body, was his head band that was strapped around his chest, with the sand insignia engraved on it. _"...I'm getting a very bad feeling about this."_ Sakura inwardly tensed, fearing for the worst possible outcome.

Turning from the idiot and leaving him speaking to himself. Sasori noticed as Sakura's body shifted uncomfortably, and caught her eyes staring intently at the now dead Kazekage.

Glancing at the corpse, Sasori looked back at Sakura and uncaringly said "Sabaku no Gaara. Did u know him?"

Glancing up at the said speaker, Sakura was internally surprised, _"Gaara?! Dammit…my life, just officially got worse. Fuck my life man!"_ In a way, she didn't know why exactly she was surprised. This was bound to happen to him, because, after all, he was a Jinjuriki. But still, to think she'd be here to see it all happen.

But the question was why? Why would the Akatsuki want him dead? She just didn't understand. It'd make more sense to her if they used him for his powers, but no, they killed him. Why? This just didn't add up.

Sakura didn't respond to the puppeteer, and instead, chose to glare. _"Tsk! But still…Out of everybody in this freaken world, why did it have to be him!"_ Sakura had gritted her teeth, still thinking about her bad dilemma. She had been so caught up with everything, like her training, her aunt, Orochimaru, Takehiko, a cure, and Sasuke that she had totally forgotten about Gaara being a Jinjuriki. In fact, he was the last thing in her mind, these past few years. She wasn't thinking about him while she was in hiding. She had other bigger problems to worry about than a dead, blood crazed child. Though she wasn't really one to talk, she herself had, had problems with those sorts of things, but still, _"Why did you have to be the one to call me!?" _She looked down at the now dead Gaara, cursing his very existence for calling her here. This by far, had to be the worst decision Sakura had ever made.

**_"Sakura, be careful. People that have been the most closest to you, are the most, loudest of screams and the most heart wrenching...for your sake, you must learn to avoid them, at all costs...!"  
_**  
_"How could I be so stupid!?"_ Sakura chided herself, remembering her aunt's warnings. _"That was the first thing she told me not to do...and I went ahead and did just that...!" _She thought angrily.

Still watching her like a hawk, Sasori said, "...it's fine if you don't answer me, little girl. The look in your eyes says it all."

"Oh! So you knew the guy, yeah!?" finally asked Deidara grinning at her. "Yeah, the guy was pretty much a chump. He didn't last pretty long against my explosive art." he shrugged cockily.

"You call that shit art!?" queried Sasori, beginning another argument, forgetting all about Sakura for the moment. He was sick and tired of Deidara calling his bullshit bombs art, when they were nothing but uranium and clay. They weren't beauty. He never put the effort to preserve them.

Looking up at him, Deidara glared at him offended. "What the fuck did you just say?! My explosives are the beauty that makes art!" he raised his hand up annoyingly elegant, to the ceiling of the cave and looked back at him. "Someone like you that believe that a bunch of dolls is art wouldn't understand." he proclaimed nastily.

Getting heated by Deidara's cruel words and their calm domineers. Sakura couldn't hold back anymore, giving in to her seeping anger. She unleashed her Kekkei Genkai, butting into their argument. "…Do you guys really think that's funny…To kill someone for no apparent reason!?"

Hearing her angered voice, Sasori and Deidara both turned to her. "What are you talking about?" Deidara asked. Scrunching up his brows and seeing as the earth around her began to shake and rise beside her. To his surprise, he saw as they flouted with a wave-like pattern that glittered a baby blue color, creating the air around her to turn a white and blue topaz color. Her eye's, they both noted under her hood, began to change and form itself, slowly, into white baby blue slit eyes, with a wave of dark blue beginning to cover the mint green of her eyes, making her eyes glow an eerie mix of blues, with a ring encircling the cat eyed iris.

"Yes, he was a Jinjuriki that is reason enough for us." Sasori said, staring at her intently, not fazed at all, by her unique look that had begun to sprout. He instead, examined her, waiting for her to make a move.

"They were orders from our leader, yeah." Deidara said.

"And orders are meant to be followed. Isn't that right, little girl?" Sasori asked.

Sakura glared at him coldly. "You of all people should know that. I mean, after all, you are a shinobi, no?" asked Deidara, smugly.

"Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to kill an innocent!" Sakura yell outraged. Two of the flying rocks that flew around her zipped past their heads, crashing into the caves wall, not that far from them, missing them on purpose.

"Innocent or not, it doesn't matter to me. It was an order, and orders are meant to be followed." Sasori said, not caring at all about her sense of justice on what was right and wrong. "And why do you care?" asked Deidara, a little vexed that she almost hit him with a stupid rock. "Because from what I hear, you no longer serve under your country...? You apparently, are in the same boat as us." he smirked at her. "You're nothing but a nuke-nin...vampy. So why don't you do us all a favor and hand yourself over like a good little girl, vampy." he tried to reason, with no avail.

Sakura stiffened, "don't compare me to you two monsters!" she spat out, disgusted.

Sasori chuckled. "That's funny. That's coming from the actual monster." His words making Sakura internally flinch. Oh how she hated that word.

_"So this is the vampire?" _Sasori thought, intrigued by her stubbornness, _"I'm curious...just how strong is she? That not even Itachi or Kasame could catch her."_ he thought amused. _"Heh, she's going to make a most interesting opponent."_

"Aw vampy, don't feel insulted." Deidara smiled at her. "In all honesty, that's a compliment, and the best one you're gonna get out of Me." he reasoned, his hands gesturing out words as he gave her a cocky smile.

Sakura's chakra flared out a little more. Cocooning her and changing into a more round like wave pattern that surrounded her. An electrical current like ringing began to sound out from within it as more debris rose around her, allowing the sphere to take more shape as it circled itself from under her and the piece of ground that she still stood atop of.

"I could care less about your fucken complements BAKA!" Her line of vision come up and stared right at him as a stone like brick rock came hurtling right at him, fast.

To her disappointment though, Deidara easily caught it, blowing it up into millions of little pieces. He stood rooted to the ground, with both his hands propped up in front of him. While his two mouths that stitched out his hands, chomped out at Sakura, licking his whole palm, disgusting her even more.

"…Look bitch. I tried to be nice, but you're really pushing my patience." He glared at her. "And who said I wanted your hospitality fucker." Sakura spoke out, sending the same glare back at him.

"…I see we aren't going to get anywhere anymore…" Sasori interrupted them, menacingly, bringing them out of their inner war, already bored of just watching. "So why don't we make this a little interesting." he said a little too politely, and unknowingly catching Sakura's attention.

"Sasori let me have her," said Deidara, moving a few feet forward, intruding on his partner's fun. "I know Pain left her for you and left me the nine tails Jinjuriki, but this bitch has just gone and pissed the fuck out of me. I want her. So what do you say Sasori mah man, let's switch? You can have the nine tails…but, I'll take her." He pointed at Sakura. A savage grin spread across his face. He really wanted to kill her.

However, before Deidara could get any closer to Sakura, Sasori had moved his tail just on time, and placed it in the way of Deidara, blocking him from moving any further, keeping his eyes on Sakura. "No…She's mine."

"It's been so long since I've had a worthy opponent, and I'm not about to give her up, anytime soon." He stated. Enjoy the mollusk that radiated out from within the girl.

"Heh, I understand, what you mean, Sasori mah man. But, I wasn't asking you if I could have her. I was telling you that I was going to take her." Deidara said, casting a quick glance at the girl.

"Stop fucking around Deidara!" Sasori said, outraged at his partners words. "You've gotten your fun," he gestured towards Gaara, showing him what he meant by that. "Now let me have mine fucker!"

"I know, I know what you mean Sasori mah man. But from what Itachi said about the nine tails and this girl," he pointed at Sakura again, but with his thumb this time, casting another quick glance at her. "Just sound like so much fun, and I'm still waiting until he gets here, so, I have to entertain myself somehow, right?" his hands licked themselves as he stared at her, his mind, already made up.

"Don't worry Sasori, after we're done with her. How's about I let you have your fun with that Naruto kid too? In exchange for letting me play with your pray?" he asked. Thinking it over for a moment, Sasori thought of all the possibilities. To fight the Vampire, and then the nine tails, he just couldn't resist the offer any longer. After thinking it over carefully, he decided, "fine."

"Heh! Good. I was worried for a moment that we were going to have to fight about this one."

"hn."

Moving their attention to the Vampire girl, they saw, to their amusement, as the girls chakra flared in and out instantly. Her face, which stared at them, showed a hint of surprise before it left completely. _"What the hell was all that about"_ Deidara pondered.

Sakura had been listening to their disputes intently and kept wondering who the hell were they arguing about, until she got her answer, and it shocked her to the core. _"The Jinjuriki…Naruto! He's coming here!?" _

This was a lot for her to take in. she hadn't seen the guy in like 3 years, and he was coming here, now! She had learned long ago, ever since she had left Konoha that Naruto was the Jinjuriki. When she was younger, she had always speculated about his powers and had always wondered where all his stamina had come from. So now that she knew, it made a lot of more sense now. Why he always fought for the village to finally see him. Why he wanted to be Hokage. Why he was always being beaten and shunned away from everyone. Why he was always alone…it finally all made sense. And it just made Sakura feel a lot worst then she already felt about leaving Naruto, to gain more power. So when the time came to it, it came as no surprise that Akasuki wanted the boy. But nonetheless, she glanced at Gaara's body. _"If they want Naruto to do that to him…I won't let them have him."_

She was curious, just how long, has Naruto been dealing with these guys. She glanced up bitterly at the duo, before looking back down at Gaara, who was lying behind the two still. Frowning at him she thought, _"…Your death is really going to hurt Naruto."_ She felt a little sympathetic for the boy that lay unmoving on the dirtied ground.

"_Has all this, been going on for a while now?"_ she marveled, bringing her attention back to the two, her chakra flaring in and out. _"For how long?" _She brood over. She thought back to when she was still living in Konoha. _"Was it from that time?" _She recalled the time Sasuke had come back to the village brutally beaten to a pulp, after going after Jiraiya and Naruto, after his brother Itachi. _"Has it been since then…!?"_

If so, to think the matter had been this Server. She barely arose being targeted by the Akatsuki for only two years, and already, she was having difficulties keeping them from her son, whose chase only begun._ "I am tired of these fuckers, thinking they could do what they want with us! They're so not going to get away with this, I'll fucken make sure of it!" _Sakura made up her mind. She let her anger consume her, before she moved, letting her blood lust devour her entirely. She let out a loud battle cry and sprung.

* * *

**A/N: **You guy's I don't know about u all, but I'm like pretty excited for the next chapter

A lot of exciting things will happen in the next chapter, and

Many people that already came out and new people are going to

Pop out, too! I know, lol because

I wrote the last two chapter.n_n I can't wait for chapter eight though!xD it was like

One of my favorites moments to write!x)

So with all that said **_Review!_ **Or I'll make sure Deidara comes and terrorizes your


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontations

**Chapter 9: **Confrontations

**Authors Note: **Aaaaand this is chapter 9!xD aw guys, for reals, you have got to tell me how I did in this chapter? This whole chapter is basically a fighting seen between, well u'll find out lol.n_n But idk if I'm any good at fighting scenes and really want to know, if I'm any good, lol or just suck ass.x)

Well with all that said, **REVIEW!**x)

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

* * *

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

- Imagine Dragons

~Radioactive~

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Shannaro!" Hearing her loud yells of attack, the two Akatsuki members were brought back from their thoughts and barely managed to jump out-of-the-way of the bubble gummed haired kunoichi's assault, before her body, and fist came down on them from above them.

Sakura neared the ground, when the first thing that met with the gravels floor was her knuckles, ripping the whole earth around her in half and generating it to crumble, her fist, producing a loud bomb like sound to erupt from the cavity of the cave, triggering a wave-like blue, to spark out from within it and causing a burst of wind to emit from it, making the explosion of power that much powerful, and affecting the two Akatsuki partners to be thrown carelessly into the air.

Deidara and Sasori soared in the air from the attack as they both tried their best to get themselves safely to land. _"What the fuck was that! Just what kind of power does she have!?"_ Deidara freaked. _"This shits insane!"_

"_This girl!"_ Sasori stared at Sakura, while landing a few ways away from her and his partner. _"She isn't normal,"_ He finally realized. After a while of attempting to recover from what they both just witnessed surface from within the girl, the two Akatsuki members finally allowed their excitements to cloud their minds.

"Hah! This is gonna be funner then I thought, yeah!" Deidara spoke out, enjoying his adrenalin rush.

"_Hn, for once, I couldn't agree with you more."_ Sasori thought, allowing a smirk to creep up onto his face.

Seeing the dirt and debris clear out from around where the girl fell, just moments ago, he saw as the girl's clouded figure stood up straight. Sasori's brow scrunched into a scowl. _"I'm not about to lose to a lowly pink haired 5 foot 1 girl!"_ Sasori thought determined. Quickly, he casted a quick hand seals, before a loud popping sound of smoke echoed in front of him. A few seconds later, after the smoke dissipated, in front of him, appeared over 30 puppets of different kinds, each with their own kinds of personalities to go with their appearances.

"Puppet Technique: 30 Gin'iro no ningyo no pafomansu!" Sasori said. He whipped his hands, moving each puppet with his fingers.

Barely landing atop of a boulder, Deidara saw to his right, that his partner had already begun his first move, "So you're already starting, huhh Sasori? Well, I ain't about to let you beat me anytime soon either." Deidara stated, allowing his two hand mouths to begin chewing and forming his so-called art.

"Clay Clone: Kyodai Tonbo!" Deidara bellowed, landing on top of a gigantic clay dragonfly and maneuvering above ground. _"This is better. As long as that bitch doesn't get anywhere near me, I can beat her!" _Deidara knew that as long as he stayed away from Sakura's line of attack, he could win, because unlike her, he was a long ranged fighter. He had a feeling that Sakura wouldn't be able to come in contact with him, as long as he stood in the air. It was a theory that he had made, making him really believe he had the upper hand in this, or so he thought.

Flicking his fingers around Sasori moved his puppets to border the still fumed covered girl, making sure that she was very well surrounded. Sasori flicked his ring finger and watched as all of the puppets opened their mouths, and revealing several silver tubes that lined their mouths. Pulling his right index finger as if shooting a gun, Sasori aimed, _"fire."_ He signaled grinning savagely and watched as each of them all in sync shot out at Sakura's figure. He listened with a sickening satisfaction as a body being pierced sound vented in the cave.

"Prepared Puppet: Hari no yatsunami." He mused casually. He wondered if this was really all this little girl had, and if she was really going to disappoint him. _"Weak."_ He thought disgusted.

But no, he was too careless, to think that the fight would end like that so soon into the game, because once the fog from the attack resurfaced, Sasori was thunderstruck to see that there was nobody in the middle of his puppets, but a bunch of scattered pink cherry blossom petals, some still flouting in the air.

"…A genjutsu…!"

Astonished, Sasori didn't even have a chance to react. This was a first. No one had ever surprised him in battle, well no one besides Pain, and the Uchiha.

"Sasori behind you!" he had heard.

"_What!?"_ Turning at Deidara's words Sasori was met with a chakra infused sock to the face, blowing his face up instantly and causing the rest of his puppet's body, Hiruko's body, to fly backwards and collide, or more like crash into the wall of the cave, splintering it into many pieces, along with the wall. The surface it landed on sparked blue, with an electric sound coming off of it and the small pieces of the puppet's leftovers.

"…_That was close."_ Sasori was appalled, his eyes widening a fraction. _"She destroyed my best armor, like as if it where nothing at all!"_ this was the first time he had ever seen anything like this, usually it took others a large amount of effort to take his breastplate out, _"but this girl, she, just did it like as if she were breaking a twig. She didn't even break a sweat."_ He realized, dismayed.

Sasori had scarcely managed to escape the attack, and had a matter of seconds to get out of his puppet and jumped out on time, before he too collided with the wall and ended up into millions of baby pieces like his marionette. He watched with amazement, as his best armor crumpled to smithereens. "…Amazing, that was my strongest armor. To think, a mare little girl could take him out so easily" he gaped at his now deceased doll, Hiruko. "…You have truly earned you worth, little girl." Sasori praised, glancing her way, complementing Sakura.

"Please. As if I care about your stinking praises." Sakura moved the stray strands of her hair from her face to see her opponents face better, even though she really didn't have to because she could see him even without looking. The air around her, untamed as it blew all around her, the electric waves still surrounding her, its ringing sound still projecting from it.

"Did you really think your puppet attacks would work against me?" Sakura asked, a little annoyed, "you must really think I'm weak, if you thought those attacks would work. Tsk, here's a tip Mr. Puppeteer." Sakura said, pumping chakra into her feet and disappearing from his sights. "You're going to have to be a lot faster than that, if you're ever planning on catching me." She whispered into his ear, making him shiver. Twitching his fingers, neither had time to move, before small clay-like spiders came flying from the sky and set about to fall on top of them, crawling all over them.

Realizing that this was an attack from their other companion, both Sakura and Sasori separated, each moving to a different direction from one another. Running to the more right side of the cave Sakura pumped chakra into her legs once more, before climbing onto the wall of the cave and launched herself to the top of the cave, creating a fast hasty attempt at hand signs, Sakura screamed out. But not before she heard Deidara scream out, "Katsu!"

"Metal Style: Mahhaha!" An electrical screech reverberated from within her, as a blue electric ball of current burst forth from her.

"_What!? Metal style? She also knows Metal techniques!?"_ Sasori apprehended, looking up at her; Successfully taking off all those damned pesky spiders, before he too blew up because of his idiot of a partner. Picturing said midget, he promised, once this was over, he was going to beat the shit out of that blond baboon. Watching a grand light consumed her from the explosion. He covered his face from the brightness of it, shielding them, but still kept a steady eye at the spot she disappeared in. "This girl just gets more and more interesting, doesn't she?" He said, mildly amused.

Sakura's body, from what Deidara and Sasori could see, was engulfed in a white light, as a gigantic explosion had consumed her entire body.

"Wow!" Deidara whistled. "It's so magnificent."

"Tsk, not bad, Deidara. But don't lose your guard just yet. We still don't know if we got her for sure, remember that."

"Yeah, I know that Sasori mah man."

Said man still looked up at to the skies with disbelief that this was over. _"This was too easy. She couldn't have died yet."_

Awaiting for the smog to clear up, the two Akasuki members dodged lethargically, as loose rocks fell from the top of the cave. They were both glad though, that the attack wasn't strong enough to bring down the whole cavern. That would have made a bigger mess of things, if it did. They waited to see for any sign of their opponent falling or confronting. Finally they saw as her blurry figure moved in the smoke. "Did we get her?"

"…I don't know…" Sasori braced himself.

Sakura fell out of the smoke while hurriedly doing more hand signs, "Metal style: Kinzoku-sei no ame!"

To say Deidara and Sasori where surprised as to what they saw next was an understatement. At first they saw as Sakura's figure was still barely coming out of the black cloud, when the cloud soon started to aluminate with blue electricity, and in the mid of all this, millions of thousands of small current infused senbons began to cascade out of the electrical cloud, in every direction, giving Sasori and Deidara nowhere to really hide from them.

Hastily, Deidara made a few and signs, before hiding inside of the belly of his ginormous bug, while all the while, Sasori suddenly called forth his silvered coated puppets to cover him from the line of attack.

Unfortunately for them, their attempts seemed futile, because no matter how well they shielded themselves, their shields weren't strong enough to stop the already heated up senbons from penetrating and melting through their defenses, and puncturing them, sending an agonizing, but numbing pain to go through their bodies.

"_Shit!"_ Deidara thought, his arms and left leg had been hit. His whole body was on fire, he let out a small murmur of pain, until it stopped, and was in turn, substituted, by this numbing, but paralyzing-like feeling, that went through his body.

"Shit, Fuck man! This isn't good!" Deidara attempted to move one of the three limbs that where hit by Sakura's flying assaults, holding back a gasp of pain, from the exertion, he stretched out his limbs. However, in its place of his right hand moving, his left leg moved, and instead of his left hand moving his right one did and vise versa. "What the fuck!" It irked him, because His whole body was acting crazy, and he didn't even know why!?

"Was it because of that bitches attack!?" he pondered outraged, feeling that the situation was by far, ridiculous. "I'll fucken get you back for that shit, bitch!" He promised. He tried his best to work with his new body, to see if he could accommodate with it. After a while of getting accustom to his weird body situation. Deidara looked down. _"Know where the hell is that Sasori, I have a plan."_ Deidara wondered, his face deforming the belly of his clayed insect, as he looked underneath him, scowling at everything, and everyone that could see it. From below his clayed bug he saw the puppeteer not too far from him, moving his mannequin defenses out of his way.

Sakura slowly, but surely fell down from midair, directing herself more to the side and landed on the side of the fissure. Making sure she was stuck there good. Sakura bent down on one knee, as she tried to get her breath back. "Man, those attacks could really take a lot out of a girl," and not just that. Before she was attacked, Sakura was sure she saw it. It had been bugging her ever since she was hit by the explosives. But she was sure she saw it. She saw him. Moving her gaze more into the darker side of the cave, Sakura expanded her senses out words, to get a better peripheral vision. Then, she saw it! Not too far in the darker corners of the cavern, was the crying little boy. He sat, with his knees curled up like a ball, making him look smaller than usual. His small shoulders shook, as quiet sobs escaped his little lips, his red-hair cascaded above his knees in bloody strands. His little body, glowing an unnatural white.

Sakura's heart clenched within her. "Gaara…!" he looked so small, so fragile, so much like her little baby. Standing up, Sakura was about to make her way to the little ghost boy, when to her surprise, two other silver puppets came, flying right at her, recklessly!

"Shit!?" she was about to deflect them, with her kunai, when, she heard a very low, "katsu…!"

Caught off guard, Sakura covered her face with both her arms, as the two puppets exploded in front of her, sending her crashing into the wall of the cave, nastily, making her grunt in pain from the impact of it. The quick-tempered bomb, was so strong that her body literally went through the caves walls crushing her horribly and making the beast like cave roar a savage like screech as its ceiling gave way, finally falling down, after numerous times of being beaten down and still standing.

"Uhhhh~!" She placed a hand to her head._ "To think…those two would pull a stunt like that, and work together to catch me off guard..." _

Sakura slowly attempting to get out, groggily looked up at the human sized boulders that fell from the roof of the pothole, then, panting, Sakura looked down, out of instinct, at Gaara's still, and dead body, worried. "Shit…!" she gasped out. Quickly, she jumped out of the cavity she had created with her body, and rapidly made her way to the dead Kazekage, protectively throwing herself on top of him. Making sure that no harm came to his body, and his spirit.

"Gaara…!" she whispered. This wasn't good. Her chakra was already being questioned. Curdling the boy more to her, Sakura tried her best to shield him from any falling rocks. _"Fuck, I knew I should have eaten, before making my way over here!"_ she thought, gigantic rocks already covering their still bodies. The last thing Sakura saw before she was covered by the massive rocks, dirt and debris was the little boy that still sat just a few feet away from her, the rocks going right past his baby form, like as if his body were tangible.

"...Gaara." She closed her eyes.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto spoke out. The group was speedily running fast, to get to where their companion felt Gaara was being held. When out of nowhere a loud shaky tumor surfaced from the ground and shook the earth, causing a small earthquake to erupt and manufacturing them to stop on their tracks.

"It's coming from the direction we're headed." Paa-kun spoke up, smelling the air.

"That's where Gaara-san's at." Ino informed, a little worried.

"_This doesn't sound good."_ Kakashi vexed. "Come on everyone! I think we should speed up a little, to get there faster!"

Speeding up the team made their way much farther into the line of fire, towards the battle that was going on between their petaled haired ex-teammate and friend.

"_You better be okay Gaara!"_ Naruto thought, anger flaring from him. They were so close.

* * *

Once the team got to the cave, they saw that the inside of the mountain had collapsed.

Panicked, Naruto didn't care if there was an enemy still in the cavity of the cave or not. He was just worried about his friend, he needed to know that Gaara was okay, fearing for the worst, Naruto Screamed out for Gaara.

"Gaara!"

"Naruto, wait! You can't just rush in like that!" Kakashi tried to get Naruto to focus. "What if we suddenly get attacked because we aren't careful!?"

Of course Naruto knew that, but at the moment it didn't matter to him. Seeing a boulder move from the side, the team all looked to their right.

"Ugh! To think that, that bitch would be more of a problem than necessary!" Deidara complained, while holding his head. "Well, at least we got her… Dammit man…my head hurts!" He grumbled.

"Shut up! This was all your entire fault to begin with!" Said Sasori, holding his own head as well. Who knew puppets could get headaches too.

"Sasori!" Whispered an old ragged voice, catching the twos attention. Glancing up, they both looked at the now intruding group. "Well, isn't this just great, yeah?" Deidara stated. "I guess we get to have more fun than we had anticipated huhh Sasori!?" Deidara smirked.

"I could care less." Sasori stated, staring at his grandmother.

"Grandmother." He said coldly. Turning from the group Sasori looked around for Sakura. _"Where the hell did she go?"_ he scanned their surroundings.

"Where the hell is Gaara!?" Naruto screeched, ignoring everyone else around him.

"_So I'm guessing that's the Jinjuriki."_ Sasori thought, still looking for the Vampire girl.

"Ah~! Wow, could you quiet down a little, we had just finished from a battle. I don't think I really want to hear your loud wails right now, Jinjuriki." Deidara stated, poking the left side of his ear, his hands and leg still acting up on him. From the attack he had just received from Sakura, with the senbons. _"I think I'm kind of getting the hang of this."_ He thought smirking to himself.

"Now, hay Sasori mah man, where'd vampy go off to? Don't tell me, you let her get away." He asked, passively.

"Tsk, no. She was here. The last I saw her, she was making her way to the dead Jinjuriki."

"Huhh…well, do you think she got crushed with the dead guy then?" asked Deidara.

"No. I don't think so. I doubt the girl would give up her life so easily, especially, when she has something to live for." Sasori casually spoke.

"D-Did, did you two just say that…Gaara was dead…!?" Naruto smoke up, a little quieter than his usual loud self. _"G-Gaara, dead…!"_ He remembered Sakura's death, and how he couldn't prevent that one. But now Gaara too! Naruto didn't want to believe it.

Hearing the words of their intruder, Deidara and Sasori, both looked at Naruto. "Yes," stated Sasori looking at the panicking boy.

"Yeah, you know. You're the second person we had had to confirm that too. Is it so hard to believe?" Deidara wondered out loud.

Enraged, Naruto was about to make a move to attack them, when a rustling caught everyone's attention. Looking to the side the group saw, as a boulder, was thrown to the side carelessly, hitting the earths wall in front of it, and getting stuck there from the force of it.

"Oh! Vampy, you're still alive!?" Deidara spoke out, relived. "Good! I was beginning to worry, that we went too far with you."

The hooded figure sent a glare towards the Akatsuki member before turning back to the Kazekage and making sure that he was okay.

Seeing Gaara, Naruto moved a step, before abruptly stopping. Kakashi held Naruto back, while watching their new opponents. "Naruto don't be hasty."

Earshot by the name that was just said, the hooded figures head snapped up. _"Naruto!"_ My god, Sakura couldn't help but feel like her situation officially got super worse.

"…I know…but, Gaara…!" she overheard him say. _"Naruto…Kakashi-sensei. Shit!"_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke sat atop a big mass of an unknown army of shinobi soldiers, all positioned like a pyramid, it seemed, that while fighting, somehow, they had all landed above one another, all whipped out by him. He sat atop of them, without even a single scratch on him. _"This is too easy."_ he thought, he had been training with Orochimaru throughout the day and was by now getting annoyed.

"Is this really all you have to teach me?" he asked coldly, not once looking up at Orochimaru.

Ignoring his question, Orochimaru instead replied with "you won't be able to beat Itachi, if you don't even have the heart to kill this army."

Sensing his retreat, Sasuke said, "I don't need to kill these weaklings in order to kill Itachi." He slid his katana back in place on the back of his hips. "I can kill Itachi just fine, as I am right now." Sasuke stared at his hands while clenched and unclenched them.

"_Yes,"_ Orochimaru hissed in his head. _"You can,"_ he looked around at the unconscious bodies that littered their every surrounding, in amazement. _"Incredible! Not even I, in your age, who was called a genius, could come out of this without a scratch. You have even surpassed me, Sasuke Uchiha."_ He grinned, a snake smirk, loving the odds right now.

"Or, maybe it's because of another reason, that you do not kill your victims." Orochimaru smirked smugly.

"What are you talking about? I just told you my reasons, you old snake." Sasuke glared at him, warning him to not say anything stupid.

"Yes, you did. But I just can't help but get this nagging feeling that there is more to what you're telling me." He turned his back on Sasuke. "Like for example, a petaled haired teammate of yours." Orochimaru pointed out.

Sasuke looked up at him at this, this time, meeting his eyes. "You're a fool if you think Sakura could possibly be the reason for me not killing these guys." Sasuke lied. It seemed, he had become really good at it now, ever since he joined Orochimaru. Yes, Sakura was partly the main reason. But he wasn't about to tell the snaky bastard that, anytime soon. He had made a promise to Sakura, before she had left with their child that he wouldn't kill unnecessary kills, unless he really had to, for self-defense, and even though this battle was technically a self-defense problem and he could easily kill them using that excuse. Sasuke still didn't want too. He felt that at least he should keep her promise fairly.

"Hm. Fine, whatever you say. I won't push you to admit the truth. Besides it would be a waste of an effort to do so anyways, especially, when I do plan on taking out your distraction soon, Sasuke-chan." Orochimaru waved a hand at Sasuke, licking his lips in the process.

Enraged at his last words Sasuke instinctively threw a kunai at Orochimaru. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up…!" he stood up. "You're…annoying."

Catching the kunai with his tongue, Orochimaru smirked at him, licking the whole thing. "Aw Sasuke-chan, don't be mad."

Disgusted, Sasuke ignored him, leaving him and making his way back to the hide out. Once by the tree line, Sasuke jumped up and had begun to jump from tree to tree, heading straight to what Orochimaru called their _home._

"_That piece of shit is nothing but hell."_ Sasuke thought sourly, thinking about their new base they were staying at.

* * *

**A/N:** Metal Style: Mahhaa - Mach Wave

Metal Style: Kinzoku-sei no ame - Metallic Rain

Shannaro - Damn it, hell yeah, hell no (there's many ways to pronounce it.)

Puppet Technique: 30 gin'iro no ningyo no pafomansu - Performance of the 30 Silvered Puppets

Prepared Puppet: Hari no Yatsumami - Eight Waves of Needles

Clay Clone: Kyodai Tonbo - Gigantic Dragonfly

Okay so before I go, I have one more thing to say, I know this part doesn't happen until later in the Naruto timeline, but since this is mine and my friends story, we decided on changing a few things, but not so much where it will ruin the whole timeline, just bits and pieces in the timeline. Plus I'm also going to put in a few not so Naruto parts in the story, to make it much more interesting, if that even makes sense. Well with all that said, thank u for reading, please review!x)


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Truths

**Chapter 10:** Unexpected Truths

**Authors Note:** Hi-ya guys!xD This is chapter 9. I hope u guys like it. Also, I'm sorry to say, that there will be no Sakura in this chapter.:( I know sad right. But instead, there will be more of Sasuke!xD So yayyy for Sasuke! So with that said, **Go 40-9ers!** Lol enjoy!xD **Review! **

Also, one more thing, if all of you are wondering why I have 9 chapters instead of 8, it's because I fixed up our first 2 chapters and made chapter 1 much more longer and more detailed. So yeah, sorry if I disappointed anybody.

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

* * *

**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**

- Linkin Park

~ Leave Out All The Rest

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Jumping from tree to tree in no hurry at all, Sasuke thought back on Sakura, he couldn't help but wonder, where the hell, was she? She had promised to meet with him just a few days ago, after sending him a message scroll, informing him that she'd be there soon, in like a week. It had already been five days since her arranged arrival, and she still wasn't here. He was beginning to worry for the worst. If she were going to be late, she should have at least informed him that she would be.

"_Nothing better, have happened to you two."_ Sasuke thought, anger taking over his better judgment. He knew something had been up, between Sakura, her aunt and Orochimaru, since the time they had departed. Something, involving the Akatsuki and it was beginning to piss him off that Sakura would leave him out of it, whatever it was.

"_I swear, if anything happens to you Sakura, or Takehiko, I'll take it out on your grave Sakura, and your killer!" _Because, this was ridiculous, why the hell was she even keeping secrets, anyways! Sasuke had so many unanswered questions to that. And he was beginning to think that she just didn't trust him.

"_No. that's not It."_ he thought to himself_, _scratching out his bad thoughts,_ "if she's keeping something from me, it must be for a good reason…but my question is why!? What could she possibly be hiding, that she doesn't want me to find out."_ Sasuke remembered all those times Sakura would come to their meeting spot in the training grounds in the base, where they used to stay. With bloody red shot eyes, after disappearing for days. _"She always looked like she had been crying, or hadn't gotten any sleep." _It always worried him to no end.

"…_but every time I asked her what had happened. In those times, she'd always tell me she was training, which was a bunch of bullshit! I always knew she was lying to me. I could always tell. But I just never said anything, because I never wanted her to feel any worse than she already felt."_ He always assumed it was due to her staying in the base with Orochimaru. But everything had changed one morning, when he was on an assignation mission that was assigned to him by Orochimaru.

On that day, after finishing his mission, he was currently staying in a small village's inn for the night, and on that night, Sasuke discovered something. That hit him hard. Something that he swore he never expected.

***Flashback* (One Year Before)**

Sasuke had just made it to the small village a little ways away from Iwagakure, in the earth country, and was currently making his way into a pub. To drink his night away, because today wasn't a good day at all, today, to him was exactly June 1st. Meaning today was the day of his mother's birthday. It had already been 9 years since his mother and his family had been deceased, and today, he wasn't taking it very well.

Thoughts of his clan kept coming in and out of his head, memories that he didn't even want, kept surfacing up and into his mind. It was infuriating the crap out of him.

Coming into the first bar he saw, Sasuke walked into a brash room, and sharply stopped. Eyeing everyone in the room, because everything all of a sudden went silent when he came in, he saw as everyone stared at him.

"_Hn. Idiots."_ Giving them all a quick glance, Sasuke ignored them. He could care less if they all stared at him. If anything they could all just go and die. Giving then all the cold shoulder, Sasuke made his way to the front of the bar.

"What would you like today, mister?" asked the bartender, while cleaning a glassed cup.

Sitting down on the stool, Sasuke glanced up at him. He noted that the old man, was overweight for his size and had a bald spot on top of his head, where most of his hair was missing, and the little that was left of it, was combed above his baldness, to make it seem as if he had more hair then he had lost. It wasn't really working for the guy, but hey, who was he to complain, right?

"Give me a battle of saké." Sasuke said, aloofly.

Laughing and showing off his front gold tooth, the old man said, "Sake it is then." He turned. Fixing up Sasuke's drink, the old man looked over his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that." He pointed over his shoulder at all the ninja's that still stared at Sasuke from their spots behind him. "It's not every day we get visitors here, and a fine-looking ninja at that, if I do say so myself." The man said winking at Sasuke, passing him his order.

Grasping his drink that came sliding to him, Sasuke didn't say anything, but "Hn."

This wasn't the first time that a couple of ninjas had felt threatened by Sasuke, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. So whatever these ninjas had to say, they just better be able to handle their own. Because Sasuke wasn't about to show them any mercy just because they had balls to face him, if anything, they better have the balls to take what they had coming to them, even if it meant death.

Ignoring him, Sasuke had begun to drink his night away. He was by now on his fifth jug of saké, and it seemed that while he was drinking, the uncomfortable ninja that stared at him had resumed to their foolish rambling and ignored him. Which Sasuke preferred. He really wasn't in any kind of mood to listen to a stupid drunks slurring his words and insulting him. In all honesty, he didn't want anything bad in his conscience at the moment. Not on this day, not after making that promise with Sakura.

"_Sakura,"_ just thinking about her, made Sasuke's already heating up face become dizzy. Internally smiling to himself, Sasuke wondered how the pinkette was doing. It had already been a year since she had had their baby. He wondered how the child was doing too. He deliberated just how he looked now. The last time he had seen the little guy, was when he was barely born and was leaving with Sakura. From what he saw, the little boy looked more like him then Sakura. He had his handsome features, with jet black hair and onyx eyes. But, except, unlike him, the little boys eyes resembles Sakura's more, because even though they were black, his eyes where still filled with happiness and joy, they had life in them, and he loved that above all in his child.

"_I can't wait, until we meet _Takehiko._"_ Sasuke drank another shot full. He liked the way his son's name sounded in his voice, when he spoke out.

Noticing the crowd getting quiet again, Sasuke didn't turn from his position on his stool to look at whoever came in this time, but was still curious enough to still listen intently. He could never be too careful, if they were ever coming for him. He would have to be prepared for a fight, even if he didn't want a fight right at the moment.

"Fuck! I swear that Mayonaka queen bitch is so fucken annoying! I fucken hate how she thinks she's the shit. Aren't I fucken right Kakuzu!?" Sasuke heard a loud obnoxious voice. That could probably compare to Naruto's, if he were there.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan, you've been complaining ever since we left the Mayonaka compound. I could care less, if she's a bitch or not, as long as she pays up for the business we've given her." Another voice said, behind Sasuke. He guessed it was that guy Kakuzu.

At first Sasuke was going to ignore them, from the moment that Hidan had opened his mouth to talk. But stopped thinking twice about it. Because, and only because something he said caught his attention.

"_The Mayonaka-Clan, isn't that Sakura's clan?" _Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed_. _What where these guys doing talking about her clan so openly. Sasuke pondered on, if he should take them out now, before they gave out more information than necessary, but then thought otherwise. _"No. let's hear what these bozos have to say." _Sasuke had been suspecting that Sakura had been hiding something from him, and if this ever gave him the chance to find out just what that was, then Sasuke would take his chances. Besides, if these guys gave out too much information, then he could always take out everyone inside this bar, including those two voices. _"So it was a win, win for everyone." _He joked inside, grinning to himself.

Hearing the two getting closer to him, Sasuke poured more Saké into his empty shot glass. "Woowh there son, maybe you should slow down on the saké!" The old man said, seeing Sasuke grab his sixth jug. Chugging down his shot, Sasuke glared at him and said, "Mind your own damned business old man, and just do your job."

"The fuck, man! I swear Kakuzu. Is money really all you think about!?" Sasuke heard the loud bozo scream out. _"Annoying."_

"Money is the only dependable thing in this world." Was all, the other guy said in response.

"Uh, Yeah…" Hidan clicked his tongue. "I just think you need to fucken get laid, man." He mumbled, laughing to himself, finally taking a seat in the bars stands. Kakuzu glared at him.

"Well, whatever," Hidan said continuing their conversation. "I just don't get way Pain wants those bitches around. I mean, their fucken clan is fucken going extinct anyways, so why bother."

"Who knows, if he feels that Akatsuki can use those left overs, from those clan members, then as long as I get something out of this. I don't care."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. _"Sakura's aunt is bargaining with Akatsuki!?"_

He glanced at the two Akatsuki members, known as the "zombie duo." And for sure saw their Akatsuki robes. "Heh, well I guess you have a fucken point buddy! As long as those idiots give themselves fully to my god, Jashin, then I'm fucken fine with it too!" Hidan slapped the back of Kakuzu's back, making the other turn and strangle the Jashinist.

"Do you wanna fucken die!?" Kakuzu spat out.

Hidan cackled, "I'm immortal fagget!" He laughed in Kakuzu's face, who didn't appreciate the fact that he couldn't kill the masochistic bastard. _"PAIN!"_ He was heated. Why did Pain have to put this idiot with him? He knew the answer, but even so, it still irritated him.

After a while of watching the two fighting, Sasuke got up and paid the bartender, leaving the bar. A rare smirk spreading on his lips, as he walked through the glowing streets of the small village, the sky's moonlight shone down on Sasuke, _"If what those two said was true, then I just found my guide to Itachi."_

***End of flashback***

Bringing his thoughts back to reality, Sasuke griped his fists. _"If that bat bitch had anything to do with Akatsuki, then did that mean that Sakura did too?"_ It bothered Sasuke. That his bubble gummed haired ex-teammate could be interacting with his brother. In all honesty, He probably wouldn't know how he would react if he ever found out, if it were ever true. It pissed him off to think that _his_ Sakura could be talking to his worst enemy. He didn't want to believe that above all.

She knew that he hated his brother, and he had a feeling that she did too. But it disturbed him, that she might not just hate him because he hated him. He felt that there might be more to her background story then she and her aunt made it seem.

And his only basis to back him up about that was just her reaction to him telling her the story about the massacre and his brother being the one that killed his whole clan. But of course, he wasn't stupid. He knew that a lot of people would take it very badly, if they ever heard the story.

But just the way she took it. _"She acted as if she knew him."_ Sasuke thought, dangerously curious.

He was about to think further about it. But a strong but small chakra signature, that he had never felt before made itself known. He couldn't believe he hadn't felt it before. _"Was I that distracted?!"_ He couldn't believe how close it was. It was practically right behind a few trees in front of him.

Landing in the middle of the open space between the trees and giving him a good look at who ever it was that had such an intense chakra signature on top of one of the trees. Sasuke was surprised to be greeted with a small red bat.

"Hi-Ya!" It cackled, a big grin forming on its face, revealing its baby fangs. The scene was just adorably annoying.

"_What the…? A bat?!"_ Sasuke was shocked. That was the thing that had such a strong chakra signature.

Disbelieving, Sasuke looked around her. He wasn't about to fall for such a lame joke. He just couldn't except that such a small creature had so much power. _"How the hell is it so strong!?"_ he wondered, not finding anyone. He was so distracted that he never even noticed the thing move.

"Um, hello.? Is something wrong Mr. Sasuke-kun?" Rouge waved in front of Sasuke's face, catching him off guard.

"How the-" Sasuke looked at the tree and back at her. "When, did you get in front of me!?" he asked, his eyes going wide for a while.

"Hm." Rouge looked behind her at her old spot on top of the tree branch and back at him. "What do you mean?" she tilted her head. "I've been in front of you till now."

Sasuke was more than amazed at the little bat. But of course he wasn't about to show it. He never thought that there would ever be someone, or to be more precise, something that would be more faster than him, and his eyes. It was just illogical to him. But he couldn't go based on that logic anymore, because here stood his match. _"She's fast."_ He noted.

"Hn."

Looking behind her, and at her back Sasuke acknowledged a black scroll tied around her back, with a brown leather belt that wrapped itself tightly around her left shoulder and across her stomach line.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked getting to the point. He had a feeling that the scroll that was wrapped around the little thing was meant for him, and he was also getting a little uncomfortable at her lingering stare that was, not to mention, like a few inches from his face.

"Oh!" Rouge laughed, backing off, not even offended by his rudeness. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to get distracted!" she rubbed the back of her head with her little claws. "It's just…You look so much like Tako-kun!"

This got Sasuke's attention. "What…?"

"_Was she talking about who I think she's talking about?" _He asked himself, stunned.

"What do you mean what!? I'm talking about Tako-kun, you know, Tako-kun, as in your son!" She squeaked.

"Takehiko?"

"Yes, duhh!" She said, "I can't believe you forgot your own son's name."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Tako-kun isn't my son's name."

"…and. What's your point?"

"…and how am I supposed to know that you call my son that." Sasuke was really hoping that his son wasn't always with this idiot. He couldn't help but think just how much this bats personality resembled a certain idiot he used to know. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"Oh! Haha Sorry, sorry." She repeated herself. "I can't believe I haven't introduced myself yet…ahh~ Ruga would so kill me because of my rudeness." She whispered to herself.

Sasuke watched her mildly amused. "Aha but anywho! My Name is Rouge." She bowed in the air. How she did it, Sasuke didn't know. She's a bat for God's sake, it didn't really matter how. She just did!

"And I was sent here today, by my master, Sakura-Hime, because she wanted me to give you this!" She unbuckled the scroll from her body and handed it to him.

"Did you say Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She nodded her head. "Why are you, delivering to me? What happened to that little insect Sakura always sent? What was his name again…" he asked again.

Rouge took a pause. "…You mean Ruga." She didn't like the fact that this guy forgot her older brother's name, and also called him an "Insect."

"Yeah. That guy," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Oh! Well Sakura-Hime sent him out on a mission, so I took over!" She smiled at him. She didn't want to give out too much info, since Sakura-Hime told her not to give out any information about Takehiko unless, she says so. And that even included Mr. Sasuke-kun, since she didn't give her the "okay," to do so.

Sasuke looked her over once, before nodding his head, taking her word as the truth.

"So tell me…Rouge. Why isn't Sakura here?" He asked ignoring the scroll in his hands, which might have the answer in it, if he even bothered to look.

"I'm sorry!" she bowed again. "I'm not allowed to give out any more information than needed be."

Glaring at her for a moment, Sasuke thought over her answer and said, "Is it in the scroll?"

"Yes!" She squeaked and nodded while still in her bowed position_. "Ahh~! Why does he have to look so scary!"_ she complained internally, _"How the heck did this guy end up with my Sakura-Hime!?"_

She thought of all the good guys she could have ended up with, instead of this guy. Even that Naruto guy looked like a better match. Not that she'd ever say that out loud. _"She's just too nice for this guy! I don't get it! Auh! My head hurts from thinking too much!"_ she held onto her head and squeaked, oblivious to Sasuke's stares at her stupid stupidities.

Sasuke's face looked a little disappointed, which caught Rouge's attention right away, until it disappeared entirely. _"Oh, what was that?"_ she wondered, her curiosity getting the better of her. _"Hm? Maybe there's still hope for you yet."_ She smiled to herself, feeling a little sad that she couldn't answer him.

"…I'm not supposed to do this, but don't worry, Sakura-hime will be here in a few days. She, she just has a little problem at the moment. Not that big a deal."

This got his full on attention. "Like what?!"

"_He does care."_ She realized.

"Nothing major, I promise." She smiled at him. "Well, I think I'm done here. I should probably be taking my leave now." Staring at her little form in front of him, Sasuke saw the little red bat saluted him, before leaving the serious Uchiha, and poofing away.

Standing alone, Sasuke was left with his conflicting thoughts about the rosette, and all the possible reasons, like, why wouldn't she be coming earlier than usual. Or the better question was, why, would she take longer than planned. That was just not like her.

Placing the scroll in his back pocket, He jumped out of the clearing and made his way to his supposed _home, _hoping that nothing happened to the pinkette, or their son.

"Now to deal with this snaky bastard." Sasuke looked in front of him intensely.

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha omg! I love doing Kakuzu and especially Hidan! they're just so much fun!

So yeah guys lol, what team do you guys go for? If anyone watches football.n_n I'm like so curious to know.n_n Cuz the 40-9ers r so gonna win!xD haha watch us lose haha!xDD Imma laugh if we do.n_n

Well with that said please review. They're very much appreciated!x)

P.S. Don't worry all, those that were waiting for Sakura's reunion with her ex-best friends, her time will come shortly lol, like in the next chapter.n_n So wait for that people.:) Here how about this, u guys review and I'll post faster, like two in the same week!xD Deal?!


	11. Chapter 11: Green Eyes

**Chapter 11: **Green eyes

**Authors Note:** Hey, hey everybody.n_n Okay, first off I'd like to say I'm really sorry everyone. I had promised to put down two chapters if I got some reviews, and OMG! I was so freaken surprised to get so many!xD I truly have to thank all of you that have reviewed and followed/favorited my story, and let's not forget my friend whom you all probably already know as Koolkittykat40.

Words can't specify just how happy I was to see them, they just inspired me to try and go all out, but I'm really busy at the moment too. So that's going to be tough, and that's also one of the main reasons why I hadn't had the chance to put down the chapters sooner. So to keep that promise, I promise once Thursday is done, I'll try my best to put down chapters 11 and 12. Lol, no lie, lol I'm like freaken excited for those chapters, it's when everything's going to get a lot more exciting.n_n

So until then lol enjoy!xD **Review Dammit!x)**

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

* * *

**We are ghosts**  
**We are ghosts amongst these hills**  
**From the trees of velvet green**  
**To the ground beneath our feet**  
**We are ghosts**  
**We are ghosts amongst these hills**  
**Pressing out along the shore**  
**Pressing out along the shore**

- James Vincent McMorrow

~ Ghosts ~

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura mentally freaked out. To say she thought she was going to end up this way was an understatement. _"Shit, shit, shit! How the hell did I end up this way, all I wanted to do is see why that child's voice was so loud!"_ She never expected to end up in a whole reunion with her old teammate and Kakashi. She didn't dare turn around to see them.

And to top it all off, her body was hurting all over, she was exhausted, her craving for blood was beginning to take over. _"This isn't good."_ If she didn't get a drink quick, she didn't think she would have the will power to get out of the mountain without hurting someone.

"Naruto, I understand you want to save Gaara, but at this very moment, you have to think. You can't just go and rush into things. If you do, no one knows how it will end. It could very well end with your death, or worst one of your comrade's deaths." Sakura heard Kakashi say. She was so glad that at this very moment her back was turned from them, because she didn't know how she would have reacted to them if she stared at them with her own two eyes. She worried if she could even face them, if the opportunity ever arose.

Forcibly understanding what he meant, Naruto attempted to calm himself, and be a little reasonable. "…Yeah, you're right Kakashi-sensai, I can't just run into things…sorry…it's just-" Naruto stared at Gaara and the cloaked person that stood beside the dead boy's body.

"I know." Kakashi reassured him, staring at his student back, worried for him.

Ino had been looking from both her teammates worried, she wanted so desperately to say some kind of comforting words, something that would give hope to both of them, but sadly, she couldn't think of anything. She was about to say something when she saw, from the corner of her eyes as the cloaked figure shifted a little, catching her attention, and moving it from both her partners, to the strange unknown character. Studying the figure closely, Ino couldn't help but get this nagging feeling that the persons cloaked back looked oddly familiar. But couldn't quite contemplate how it looked so familiar. _"Why do I feel this why…? Do I know them?"_ she kept her gaze on the girls back, not understanding why her heart pounded so loudly from inside her chest cavity.

Sakura had been so distracted with her thoughts about Naruto and Kakashi, and about how at any moment she would have to face them, weather be it a confrontation with just words, or a fight that might very well lead to someone's death, that she was startled to be brought back from her conflicting thoughts the way she was.

"…Naruto…" she had heard a slight husky voice speak out from below her. Startling her and making her look underneath her at the said voice.

She had totally forgotten about the red-haired boy and his soul. Meeting the small boy's forest green eyes Sakura said, "What?" This was odd. She had never expected to meet such a small soul that could remember someone they used to know and especially their name. Usually the soul would have to be their own age from when they had died, or older than a child to remember others, or anything at all. So for Sakura, this was a rare sight indeed.

But instead of the boy replying to her unanswered question, the boy just stared at her from below her. His big forest green eyes boring into Sakura's, causing the girl to feel as if she were being seen from within.

Wanting to see if the boy would say any more, Sakura said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so distracted. Are you okay?"

The little boy slowly nodded, and said "yes…but I don't understand…why are you helping me? I'm a nobody… I'm a monster. No one even cares for me…I've done so much wrong. I've even hurt you, haven't I? ...So why, why help me? I don't understand. Wouldn't it just be better if I died?" the little boy asked.

At his words, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. Incredible, she never expected him to say so much. But after a seconds thought, she smiled down to him. "True. It would be better if you died. But even if you did say all those things, you yourself don't want that. So why believe that, if you don't even want to die yourself." Creasing his cheek and wiping any trails of tears that ran down his face, Sakura said, "it's okay to do wrong Gaara, everyone does it once in a while. And no one blames you for it. You aren't alone Gaara, just look around you. Don't you see just how much people love you? Right now Naruto and his team are fighting to bring you back, and here you are thinking that no one wants you around." She couldn't help but be amused at his little face tearing up again.

"…Yeah~. You know Vampy. It's weird to be talking to a dead man." Deidara said interrupting her and Gaara's conversation. He and Sasori had been watching Sakura intently for a while now, and had seen her as she spoke down to Gaara's dead body, and touch the air as if she were touching someone. It had crept the little man out to no end, and he couldn't help it, he had to say something. _"The girl needs help."_ He thought finally.

On the other hand, Sasori was intrigued by the girl. He knew from just talking to the girl, that she wasn't crazy. He knew that something was up. He had noticed it from the beginning, when Sakura looked away from them to the outer parts of the caves darkness before she was hit by both Sasori's and Deidara's combined attacks. "…Is this, why Pain is so interested in you?" he pondered. He wanted so badly to know now. Just why, did Pain want this girl. He had a feeling that it had something to do with what she was just doing a while ago.

His question surprised Sakura to look towards him and forget Deidara for the time being. She had never thought that he'd ask her that question. At this point she was also sacred to speak out loud as well. She was too frightened that Naruto or Kakashi would hear her voice and recognize her speech pattern. Sweating it, Sakura was beginning to fear for the worst. _"At this rate these two are going to rat me out."_ she panicked. She had to get out, and fast. But how, she contemplated, looking all around her, then to Gaara's body and soul. How was she going to do it, with these two still here.

"Just go…" the little boy said, slowly smiling to her. Making her face scrunch up and sadden at the notion.

Deidara was by now, getting irritated that the pink haired kunoichi completely overlooked him and looked back to that damned spot she was touching earlier. He didn't like that she was giving him the cold shoulder to look at nothing.

"Oy Pi-" He was going to scream out before Sakura stopped him. "Shut the fuck up!" she yelled, startling everyone in the cave. She knew what he was about to scream out, and she wasn't about let him say anything that would give anyone from the opposite team the idea that she was their Sakura.

"…What the fuck did you just say…!?" Deidara was heated. He never expected for the pink haired kunoichi to scream out what she just did.

She gave Deidara a quick glare, before turning her attention back to the spirit. Finally deciding, Sakura shook her head, "No. I'm not about to leave you." Quickly, Sakura let her medical instincts kick in, and began to check Gaara's body, for any internal wounds, or any that would be vital to the boy when she brought him back from deaths grip. Green chakra flowed from her hands to the dead boy's body, and she felt as it rapidly healed the boy underneath her.

Her choice of movement astonished everyone. They all never expected the girl to do something to the Kazekage boy.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" Deidara spoke out at the same time Naruto did. "What the hell are you doing to Gaara!?"

Shutting Deidara up, Sasori spoke up, "Do you really think that's going to work?"

Sakura ignored them all, as she finished. Naruto was outrage, he was about to move to save Gaara from his attackers praying hands, when Ino said, "Wait Naruto…I don't think she's hurting him." Her voice, made Sakura lose her focus, _"Ino…?!"_

Incredulous, Naruto said "what!?" He couldn't believe his ears. Why would that person help them? He glanced at the disguised being.

"The young one is right, I too agree with what she is saying." Chiyo said. "I do not feel any kind of killing intent coming from that parson."

"Then, if she isn't hurting Gaara. What is she doing?" Kakashi asked. Unlike his two female teammates, he and Naruto didn't have any experience with medical ninjutsu, so, he didn't know if what the mysterious person in front of them was damaging the Kazekage, or healing him at all. The whole situation was a mystery for the two males.

"She's, she's healing him…" Ino informed them, earning her the two Akatsuki members attention.

Sakura tried her best, to block her childhood best friend's voice from affecting her negatively. She knew that Naruto and Kakashi had come in with two other acquaintances, but she never had expected one of them to be Ino of all people. _"My life certainly got much more interesting than a few days ago."_ She teased herself, internally.

"Why are you even bothering? The guys dead. You can't bring him back anymore, so just leave him be, yeah." Deidara said, disgusted by the girls wariness.

Sasori, on the other hand, thought differently. There was something he couldn't quite place his finger on, but, the way the girl stared down determinedly at the boy's body, just made him feel that she wasn't playing. Whatever she was planning wasn't a joke. She was really intending to bring back the boy. And Sasori hated to admit it, but he too felt that she would, if given the chance, and he was not about to give her that chance.

That also didn't give him that sickening feeling either. There was also what Pain had informed him and the rest of the Akatsuki members about her clan.

"**_The Mayonaka-clan…The clan that is said to be cursed for its blood, and the reapers of the many souls…The deciders of one's life. Whatever any of you do, do not allow them to get their hands on a person's blood, because, if they do, that would be a sign of destruction for anyone."_**

But that was the unusual thing. She wasn't drinking from the dead boy. So then, what was she organizing? Watching her further, and trying to conclude on what she was attempting to achieve. Sasori saw as Sakura's hands moved away from the dead Kazekage's body, quickly, and instead, placed one to her mouth. _"What is she doing?"_ he thought frantically. He saw to his dismay, as she bit down on her wrist causing a trail of blood to ooze out from the cut she had created. _"Blood!?" _The whole action caught Sasori by surprise. Pain had said they shouldn't allow her to drink from others, but he never had said anything about anyone drinking from them!

Rapidly, Sasori didn't hesitate, he had seen enough, even though he was very curious as to what the pink haired girl would do with her blood. He was not about to wait and find out. Bringing forth a scroll, Sasori said, "little girl, I don't know what you are doing, but whatever it is, I am not about to let you finish." Allowing the scrolls page to burst forth and slide down, Sasori instantly revealed its content.

Everyone watched, astounded, except for Deidara, as a black jagged cloaked puppet steamed out of the scrolls paper.

"It can't be...!" Chiyo spoke up first.

"What? What is it?" Asked Ino a little alarmed at the old woman's reaction to the doll in front of them.

"That is…the Sandiame Kazekage…" Chiyo finished.

"What!?" Kakashi asked alarmed. He had heard that the Kazekage had disappeared for over ten years, but never guessed that this man that stood before them had anything to do with it.

"Sasori…you…!" She was cut off, "…For a retired old woman, whom is already near deaths doors, you're still good." Looking away from his grandmother and at the rosette that was by now staring at him questioningly, Sasori said, "I don't have time for you old hag. I have other important matters to attend to." Moving his fingers and pulling his strings, Sasori watched excitedly, as his puppet's mouth shot out a large amount of poisonous senbons at Sakura, making the girl grab a hold of Gaara's dead body and jump out of the away, dashing from the puppets assault as it followed behind her, leaving a trail of silvered spikes following her.

Meanwhile, Naruto screamed out, "Gaara!" Pulling out a fuma shuriken, Naruto swiftly threw it at Sasori, and missed, with Deidara catching it instead. "Ah-ah-ah!" he said in a sing song way. "Don't butt in jinjuriki. This isn't your fight to be getting into, yeah!"

Naruto growled in response.

Skidding to a stop to her right, Sakura was surprised to see a huge total of hands come out of the only puppet standing in front of Sasori and engulf the both of them, with their companion, and formed a gigantic barrier of hands. The whole scene had distracted her long enough, that she hadn't even noticed the earth beneath her crumble and crack open, displaying to her a large sum of thousands and hundreds of hands coming straight at her, grasping her off guard. Encircling her entire body, the puppet hands wrapped themselves around her and Gaara, constricting them tightly. _"Shit!"_ She was so not expecting that to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** OOOOOH YEAH!XD I know, I know, I suck lol.n_n I left a small cliffy!xD

Hay, I was going to put a lot more in the beginning, but I had missed the dead line and

it just felt like a good part to leave it off on. So yeah, lol I left it like that, just to entertain myself.

So with that said, lol **Review!** And I'll try and post a lot faster for you all. Trust, I think ur all going to like

the next chapters!xD

Also, I'm assuming some of you are probably thinking "WTF I thought this was a time travel fic!?" Well it is, but it won't come out until a little later. So with all that said, again **REVIEW!D8 LOL Please.n_n**

P.S. Aw man, haha! awwww could u all believe the 40-9ers lost!. Haha that was freaken insane man!xD Oh well, lol at least they had a good run.n_n I'm just happy it was a good game, right?;)


	12. Chapter 12: Blood and Feelings

**Chapter 12: Blood and feelings**

**Authors Note: **Hi guys!x) So here's chapter 12, I hope you all like it. Sorry it took me so long. But this chapter certainly was a tough one. Tell me what you all think of it. To tell you all the truth, I don't know if it's good or not, cause, well cause it's just my own writing so I would really like it if guys left at least one or two reviews lol! They're very much appriciated!xD and to all of you that have reviewed thank you all. You guys have no idea just how much they make my day just to see them every day in my inbox.T-T They make me want to work harder!xD

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

**WARNING! BAD LANGUAGE! WARNING! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Uh, I see the truth in your lies  
I see nobody by your side  
But I'm with you when you are all alone  
And you correct me when I'm looking wrong  
I see the guilt beneath the shame  
I see your soul through your window pane  
I see the scars that remain**

- Lil Wayne

~ Mirror ~

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Ugh!" Sakura yelped at the wooden hands constricting her body even tighter to Gaara's, causing his head to wobble to the side, and giving her a better view to his neck, as well as a better axis to it. _"Shit to think I'd be stuck in this kind of situation."_ She gritted her teeth and stared out at the big pieces of wooden limbs that stood out in the middle of the earth as half a sphere, _"This guy."_ She thought of Sasori, before glancing back at the cool, flawless neck of the red-headed Kazekage. Locking her stare with it, and allowing it to consume her focus, Sakura gulped unwillingly. A trail of cold sweat ran down from the outer parts of her face. _"This is crazy! How could I be thinking about blood in a time like this for kame's sake?"_ she chided herself internally. She couldn't believe her reaction to the Kazekage. She internally suffered at the thought.

Unconsciously, Sakura licked her lips, and sucked in a shaky breath, her eyes still locked on the main vein of the dead boy's neck. Her canines, she could feel, were slowly extending themselves and pushed their way out, tugging at her bottom lip. Her reason slowly leaving her, and in turn her insanity for blood had begun to take over. _"…Maybe just one bit…just a small one. It would only be a small one, no one will know if I just nip his neck a little. Besides, it would be for a good cause."_ She tried to reason. But in a flash, before she could attempt anything, she was forcibly swung in a 180 degree angle, and pulled into the wooden bulge that stood out in the open rocky creator that once used to be a mountain. Catching her off guard and making the girl lose all thoughts about blood for the moment and instead look out to the large domain in utter surprise.

It was crazy to say the least. It all happened in a matter of seconds. At one point it went from the sun and blue sky shining over her to a black, cool, darkened and purpled gassy abyss.

"Guh! What the fuck guy? You're really starting to piss me off!" She screamed out to Sasori, hoping the guy got the message that she didn't like being man handled one bit, and if he didn't get her out of these bindings she'd be sure to crush his head with his own handy work. That, she promised.

Once inside, she could have sworn she heard a loud masculine voice scream out for them, or more like for Gaara, a few minutes beforehand, until she and Gaara were disbursed into the black, wooden void. She lay there, in midair with Gaara by her side. Her throat burned, with her hair dangling below her between Gaara's face. She was so thirsty. She wanted blood. She needed it. She was so weak, her chakra was depleting slowly, and she hated it. She kept casting glances at the dead boy, with the urge to drink. She hadn't had anything to drink for the past few days since leaving Takehiko, and at the moment she was dying for a drink, even if it meant it was from a dead boy. If it weren't for her predicament at the time, Sakura would have laughed just thinking about what Beatrix would have said if she ever saw her right now. _"She'd probably freak! And chastises me about eating so un-lady-like, and I'd probably laughed in her face and been like, heh your loss bro."_ She was so entranced on biting the lifeless boy, that she hadn't noticed the purple fog that surrounded them as it steamed out from its tubes and into a much greater mass. After a moment of hesitation, Sakura noticed with an unpleasant surprise, that the purple fumes were in fact _"poison."_ Taking in a big breath, Sakura held in her breath, and bit back that itching and nagging feeling she felt in the back of her throat. _"Aw fuck man! Why does this always happen to me when I'm in some kind of trouble?"_

She may be a vampire, but even Sakura wasn't resistant to poison…well she was, but to a certain extent. Even though she could take it, and wouldn't die from a poisons effects. She still felt their effects and that in and of itself wouldn't be good for Sakura, especially if she was crippled because of it, and in her current situation, that wouldn't be good. _"But,"_ she glanced back at Gaara's neck.

"_My situation will be a lot worst, if I don't drink anything at all." _She thought biting her lip, enough to cause blood to flow from it.

And that wasn't all. If she didn't help the boy soon, his soul would soon dissipate and he would have no chance of coming back to the human world again. She would not be able to bring him back at all after. This was her only chance. She would not have another after this. It was a bad feeling that kept tugging at her. She had to do it now, for Naruto's sake.

Letting a pregnant pause go by, Sakura decided, and let her blood lust consume her just a bit. Opening her mouth, she let her canines extend to their full lengths and in no seconds thought, she bit down on the dead boy's neck. Enjoying the warm, sweet and silky taste of his blood, that slowly flowed down her throat. It had been so long sense she had tasted a humans blood, and god! It tasted so good to her. Her eyes also began to change, from its blue color to a pinkish crimson, her pupils growing to an inhuman length, and her high also growing increasingly causing her head to feel a bit foggy.

It was like ecstasy in her mouth. And she couldn't lie, she loved it. It was an insane feeling that if she ever thought about it to carefully, she probably could never explain it. It was just that good. Plus, what topped it off was, _"his blood was still warm." _She thought a little too over joyed at the notion. If there were ever anytime a vampire drank from a person, the best time, to any vampire, would be when the human was barely alive, or is alive. _"Their blood is just at the right tempter at those times, and it taste even better, especially if those humans took care of their bodies. Their blood taste even better." _Microwaved blood could never taste this good.

Sakura could feel as the warm blood slowly ran down her throat, it was so good. She could feel her power steadily increasing, her chakra going into greater heights than from the state it originally was. She didn't know exactly how long she was floating there with her mouth pressed into Gaara's throat, but Sakura had to will herself to separate from the boy before she took too much then needed to. Ripping herself from him, Sakura let out a short gasp in advance before she licked her lips in a quick pace, and felt, as her eyes went back to their original color.

Then, she looked down at him for a prompt minute, _"Now. How do I get my blood into him with my hands tied down the way they are?"_

Thinking over her possibilities, Sakura knew she only had one way that she could think of and she wasn't really liking that option. _"Dammit! Out of all the freaken ways to do this it's that way…" _resting her head in between Gaara's neck, Sakura thought it over for a second's time. _"…Fine! I don't have much time right now. I'll do it, as payment for your blood."_ She glared at Gaara's handsome unconscious face.

Locking her eyes on his lips, Sakura exhaled a little too exaggeratedly. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Sakura felt as her own living blood spilled out and crept into her mouth in small waves, before instantly crashing her lips into Gaara's cold and now blue lips.

She reacted very slowly, before progressing forward, and opening his mouth with her tongue, authorized her blood to flow into his mouth in a swift pace.

Once she felt her blood go down his throat, Sakura began the ritual. She permitted her mind to mix with his, and let her familiar traditions take over.

It was quick. It went from reality, to the person that consumed a vampire's blood, to their most deepest and darkest parts of their mind. There Sakura awoke standing. Looking around her she saw to her amazement that her whole surroundings were consumed with nothing but an ocean of sandy desert and a hot boiling sun cascading above her.

"Wow!" she spoke out, this was incredible, every human had their own kind of place in their mind that they most liked to stay in, and apparently, this was Gaara's.

Looking for the boy, Sakura saw that the poor thing was just a few distances away from her. Frowning, Sakura made her way to him, to find the little boy on his knees hiccupping and crying out his loneliness. He was so alone. It made Sakura's heart ache. Unknowingly, Sakura had her arms wrapped around him, before she could even think about it.

The little boys head snapped immediately up. "What are you doing…?!"

"What do you think, I'm hugging you." She responded back. She wasn't about to back down now.

"…why? How are you even in here anyways?" he asked, he couldn't believe that the one place he felt that he'd always be alone in, was actually being invaded by the same girl that tried reasoning with him before hand in the real world.

"Because, you looked like you really needed It." she answered, not answering his other question. "You looked so alone. It hurt just too even watch. No child should ever go through that…you should have never gone through that Gaara." She hugged him even tighter.

The boy took a pause at her words, before proceeding. This girl that stood before him amazed him. He had never met someone that cared so much, besides Uzumaki. "You've helped me so many times…are you my guardian angel?" he asked, a look of wonder flashed in both his big green eyes. He just couldn't understand why, what exactly would the girl gain from helping him, nothing that's what. But the boy couldn't resist such warmth that radiated from the girl. He had never been hugged before. It was such a pleasant feeling. He couldn't believe he had never felt it before. _"Such warmth." _Without knowing it, he had snuggled into her embrace more.

Sakura giggled at his optimism, noting in amusement, that he got closer. "I guess…you could say that." Looking at him seriously this time, Sakura said, "Gaara. The reason I'm really here is, because I'm here to give you a second chance."

The little boy looked at her curiously, and a bit confused. "Hm.? What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean, do you want to live again Gaara?"

Taking in her question, the little boy bowed his head. "…I don't know…out there, there is nothing for me. No one cares for me. I'm all alone."

"Do you really believe that!" she cut him off, catching him off guard. He never expected for her to scream out the way she did. "What?"

"Do you really believe that?" she repeated herself, more calmly this time. "Do you really believe that no one cares for you?" she paused, staring at him very intently, scaring the poor thing with her hard stare. "Gaara, if only you knew." She began. "I bet you, that if you took this chance to come back, you'd be surprised to what you'd find. Life is full of surprises. Don't let one little past conflict cloud your mind Gaara. Please for your sake…take the second chance. I promise you…you won't regret It." she pleaded with the boy.

Like a small child he thought it over, his big sad eyes casting downwards, and looked at the ground very sternly. As if it were the most interesting thing in the world to look at. Looking back up to her, he asked "…you promise? You promise I won't be alone anymore?" his big jade eyes stared into hers, his senses pleading with hers now.

The promise was a long shot she knew it. But Sakura knew that she could keep it, if not her then _him. _"Yes." She smiled down to him.

"…Okay." he smiled back, his eyes closing very cutely. "Okay." she whispered back, tenderly touching his baby flushed cheeks.

But to her out most shock, it seemed, the more Sakura Stared at him, it was like as if his face were becoming blurry to the point where she couldn't even tell if it were him, or not anymore. Rubbing her eyes a few times to see if it were her eyes playing with her. She looked back up, to find that this time she was moving backwards, white lines sped passed her in white lights. It took her a second to figure out what on earth was going on, and found, that she was being forced out. She, Sakura Mayonaka was being forced out of Gaara's mind. Someone was driving her out against her will.

Wondering just who could that be, Sakura awoke in her own body this time, a little dazed. But with Gaara being forcible ripped away from her.

"Hey!" she screamed out looking for the source. In the real world, that whole scene that happened in her mind had only took a matter of seconds. But still, for only those seconds to have gone by, and for her to miss these two dipshits. She glared at the two that stood before her.

"Vampy, we only leave you for a few seconds, and already you're making the moves on another man! Have you no shame? I thought you wanted me for my body, yeah!" Deidara joked.

"As if, who'd want a fucken midget, with an obsession with glue and playdo." She huffed.

Deidara's eye twitched, oh, she hit him good, right where he took it personal. "What the fuck did you just say!?" Deidara tried to reach out to her but was once again intervened by Sasori.

"Deidara!" Sasori said, placing a puppet hand in front of him, "leave."

"What." Deidara looked up at Sasori flabbergasted.

Sasori sent a glance at the little man. "You heard me." He said.

At that point, Sakura noticed in bewilderment, that Gaara was floating a few meters above and to the right of Sasori, laced in wooden puppet hands. Sasori's fingers, she could see were crossed in his arms and two of his middle fingers were positioned outwards towards Gaara, compared to the other three that lay motionlessly on his arm. Moving his fingers, Sakura saw as Sasori threw Gaara carelessly at Deidara who caught him nonchalantly. "Take that thing." Sasori said, "And leave. The Jinjuriki is after that." He gestured to Gaara. "Not the girl. Your fun here is done. So leave and make sure the Jinjuriki sees the boy before you leave so he'd take the bait. Got it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. I'm leaving Master." He walked away to a new clay transformation of a white bird and threw Gaara into its mouth. But before he left, he casted a quick scowl at Sakura. "Don't worry Vampy, you'll get yours. But let's hope you don't die yeah!" He laughed jumped on the bird, and flew up. "Until we meet again Vampy. If you live through this, I promise, I will personally kill you!" he screamed down to her, snickering. "Bye master, I'll see you later yeah!" He grinned at Sasori, who just gestured him off and scoffed.

"Up yours, and get in line!" Sakura screamed back. She wanted so badly to flick him off. But she couldn't, not only because her hands were restrained to her sides, but because -at the moment- that had to be the last thing in her mind. In all honesty, thinking about the red-head that she had bitten not too long ago, made Sakura panic as she watched him leave. _"This is bad!"_ She struggled in her binds. _"Shit! I can't get loose, and Gaara's in trouble!"_ she looked up at Gaara desperately. "GAARA!" she shouted. She needed to get out to help him; to get him back before anything happened to him while he was unconscious. It only took a matter of hours before the dead woke up again, and he really doesn't have the energy to fight, not after he was revived again! Sakura abruptly stopped, and down casted her head, sheltering her face from Sasori's view. _"That shit takes a lot of energy, from both the dead and the resurrector."_ She shook, then as if out of nowhere picked up her head in rage.

"SO GET BACK HERE WITH MY HARD WORK YOU BLOND FAGGET!" Sakura screeched.

"Scream all you want. He won't be coming back." Sasori stated, gaining Sakura's attention. He was right, even if she did get out of her restraints, she would still have this guy in her way to get Gaara back. Having no other option, Sakura just gave in and stared at him. "Ugh…how troublesome." Sasori snickered at her words. She saw it, she didn't need her kekai genkai on to see the guy enjoying himself, and truthfully, it bugged the shit out of Sakura. "...Bitch."

Her face suddenly becoming bored at just staring at the puppeteer. "…So what? I have to take you out, in order to get back my dead boy?" she asked, pointing out her unwanted predicament.

"Now you're getting it." Sasori chuckled at her.

"Hm. Fine." She said puffing out.

Sasori grinned, amused at the girls lack of fright about the whole thing. "But how are you going to do that with all the poison in your body?" he teased her.

Sakura glared at him. He was right. From all that screaming and talking she had done just seconds ago, she had sucked in so much poison that she was even beginning to feel its symptoms and oh my god she felt like throwing up. She already had cold sweat pricking her forehead. And her mouth was by now feeling very pasty and nasty; her breathing was also beginning to feel drastically irregular but nothing too serious to the point where she would die. And she sure as hell wasn't about to give up anytime soon. She had a new mission now, and that was to keep a promise.

"Don't worry about it. I'll survive." She smiled at him. "After all, I am a medic-nin."

Sasori stared at her blankly, before bursting out laughing. "That's so funny! Coming from the girl that's currently hanging upside down!" he cackled.

"Who's hanging upside down?" Sakura asked startling the man.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"GAARA!" He had heard from the inside of the barrier of hands. "Kakashi-sensei did you hear that!" asked Naruto, enraged. "Grrrrah! Kakashi-sensei! I'm not about to wait to find out just what the hell happened to those two! I'm tired of waiting! I'm going in with, or without you!" Naruto hurriedly made his way to the wall of limbs, pumping chakra into his legs to move faster.

"Naruto you can't!" He heard Kakashi and Chiyo scream out for him. Ignoring them, he growled, and he kept his pace up.

But before he could get there any further, a gigantic white bird of clay flew out from within the mass of purple gas, making Naruto abruptly stop. "What the hell!" he growled. His slit red eyes looking up at the bird, and to his astonishment, he saw Gaara being eaten by the bird.

"Gaara!" He cried.

"Jinjuriki! If you want your friend than fallow me. If not. Then let him die an explosive death. Yeah!" Deidara hooted. Flying and encircling Naruto like a carnivorous bird would his pray.

Naruto glared up at the nineteen year old boy. They stayed like that, both glaring out at the other, one with a snicker, the other with a full on scowl, and you could guess which was which.

"Well what do you say jinjuriki!?" Deidara asked, and flew right past him and to the mouths cave. "If you want him, come and get him!"

Naruto hesitated. He wanted to go after the bastard. But, he glanced back at the woodened wall. He didn't know why, but that person. Whoever it was, they just felt so familiar to him. He didn't know how exactly. But there was something about that person that made Naruto want to protect them with his life, and he didn't know why? He felt oddly connected to that person. _"And her scream…it sounded so familiar…who is that person? Do I know them?"_ Naruto wondered something in his gut told him he did. He kept getting this god awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that something big was going to happen, and he wasn't going to be a part of it.

"Go Naruto!" he had heard, from behind him. Turning to the source of the voice, Naruto was met with a reassuring smile from Ino.

"Don't worry. I'll stay behind and save the new girl." She winked at him. "So you all could go on ahead, me here is enough for that doll collector." She mused.

"…Ino…! Are you sure?" Asked Naruto a little worried for his teammate.

"Yeah." she grinned.

"Yes. Do not worry. I too will stay with the child." Chiyo spoke up.

"Obaa-san!" Naruto was shocked and a bit worried for the old woman.

"Hah~! What's with all that Obaa-san mumble jumble, I can take care of myself boy!" Chiyo crowed. "Besides, I've been meaning to face my grandson for quite some time now." she became very serious. "It is time for him to end this charades that he has going on."

Nodding his head in understanding, Kakashi said, "alright then. Ino and Chiyo will stay here. Naruto and I will handle the one outside!" Kakashi ran out grabbing a hold of the hesitant Naruto. "You two will hold him off! But until team Gai gets here. Try not to overdo it!" Kakashi spoke out to the two.

"Yeah! Got it!" Ino informed him. _"…Be careful Naruto."_ She internally prayed that the blond would be fine.

Before leaving the caves entrance, Naruto took one last glance behind him at the large mass in the middle of the opened mountain that steamed out purple fumes from what he could see. _"I hope I don't regret this."_ Naruto focused once more at his task at hand.

Looking out and into the distance, at the flying figure, Naruto screeched out, "Wait the hell up bastard!"

Deidara viewed behind him and chuckled. "That's it Jinjuriki follow the birdy." He grinned, a savage, yet secretive grin. "Let our fight be full of explosive excitement, yeah Jinjuriki!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this is like totally crazy! I swear that when I was writing this chapter I was never planning on Sakura and Gaara kissing! THIS IS NOT A SAKU/GAAR FANFIC! It just happened!. At first I was going to make her cut her wrist, and make him drink out of it...Twice actually.O.o

Once, I thought about making it a mystery lol, and I was going to make her do it when she and Gaara were under the rock and bring it out as a flashback when Gaara mysteriously awoke.n_n But decided not to.

The other time was when she bit into her wrist, but IDK it just didn't happen lol!xD But this time I was stuck, and just let it happen.n_n So yeah, THEY KISSED!XD EXCITING ISN'T IT!XD So those of you that are Saku/Gaar fans UR WELCOME LOLOLOLOLOLOL!

**Review pleeeeeaaasssseeeeee!** This is a very exciting chapter for me...though...I think I low-key got my P.I.C. (Koolkittykat40) mad...LOLOLOLOLOL Oh well!xD It wasn't planned Koolkittykat40! I LOVE U! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE!TTOTT

Also, yeah as u all have noticed Naruto isn't going to be there when Sakura pops out. Buuuut!xD Ino will!x) So yes, there is going to be a lot of angst in the next chapter!x) OMG and u guys have noooo idea just how much I've been wanting to reunite these two.

Personally I can't wait for their rematch!xD The one in the chunnin exams pissed the crap out of me man!80 So, yeah REMATCH!xD I'm currently in a pickle on whether, or not I should make Sakura just leave or fight Ino?:) What do u guys think?:) Let me know and whatever it is, I'll put it down. So with that said, LET THE VOTE BEGIN!:D

P.S. Also, here are some minor things you guys should know about, if you don't already know.

1st: Sakura was talking to Gaara's miniature ghost, if you guys didn't know.

2nd: The "him" she was referring to is Naruto. Just thought you should know!x)


	13. Chapter 13: Resolve

**Chapter 13: Resolve**

**Authors Note: **Hi Hi all!:D it's been so long sense I've posted, and I know, I know, I've broken my promises, but let me tell you all right now, it wasn't my fault…partly.-_-' I would have written faster and much sooner, but I just didn't have much time left to do so. My life has been a mess. I even had my partner in crime, Koolkittykat40 believe that I died for like a month.-.-' Sooo wasn't true by the way. But even so, I apologize for not posting the story up in so long. Also, there are probably some of u that r wondering when the hell Sakura and Sasuke are going to meet up, and if Takehiko will come out again. He will!:D And no worries people, they will meet shortly. I just really have to get these fights finished with, and I promise once they're done, Sakura and Sasuke will meet. So be alert for that coming sometime soon. And trust, their meeting is going to be awesome man!X) Or I hope it is.n_n

But for now, here's chapter 13, this chapter doesn't have any Sakura, or Sasuke in it, but it does have some nice Kakashi, and Naruto fatherly/son bonding in it, that I hope some of u will like. The next chapter that I will be posting up sometime around today, or tomorrow will be based only on Ino and Sakura.n_n so be ready for that exciting meeting between the two old friends, and with all that said ENJOY!x) R&R PEOPLE!:)

Ah! I don't really feel like putting up any lyrics lol so I won't even bother.x)

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

_"Hey-yo!"_**-Kurama**

**WARNING! BAD LANGUAGE! WARNING! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

He quickly descended from the dark mass, leaving the dim and stoned cave entirely, or what was left of it anyways; and into the shady forest ahead. With an inhuman speed, and a distraught look, Naruto began to gaze in front of him, for any sign of Deidara, or Gaara, Keeping his glare to the lowest minimum that he possibly could.

But it was heard. Naruto just had so much in his mind, so much, that the furry was beginning to get to his head, and with it, blurring his sense of direction. It was consuming his soul, and if he wasn't careful someone was sure to get hurt, if ever they crossed him.

_"…Gaara."_ His mind played out an image of the said red head laying on the dirty ground completely immobile. The image constantly pestering him, thoughts like why on earth couldn't he save him swam like a typhoon inside him. Those bitter moments of what if's, or why not kept playing out in his mind, it was eating at him, to the point where he couldn't even breathe anymore. _He_ was almost there. _He _could have saved him. Why couldn't _he_…

It was at these very moments that the thought of power would begin to boil inside him. If only he were stronger…

And then just like that, a vision of red made itself known. His sight obscured by it.

_"That's right, take it, need it, let it consume you!"_ a deep voice rumbled inside him, filling Naruto's mind from deep inside him.

_"Shut up!"_ he clenched the side of his head, closing his eyes from the pressure that came with the voice, and not shortly after, found himself inside an underground water way. A very dark, cold, and very wet water way.

The deep murmur that had been speaking to him not to long ago cooed from in front of him, making the young boy look up in realization as to where he was. Its profound laughter's gargled at Naruto's outbursts behind the jail he was positioned in. He loved it when the boy fought back his needs for power. It just made the giant fox demon even more excited to see what would happen next.

_"Isn't this what you want,"_ he continued, red chakra encircled him inside that black boxed jailed abyss he was stationed in by force, by Naruto's parents. _"More power? I could give it to you boy. All you have to do is ask and it's all yours. Think of it as a privilege. It's not everyday someone is able to use my power."_

For a split second, it looked like Naruto was about to give in, but after a while, Naruto shook his head in denial. _"No. I don't want it! So stop trying to manipulate me! I can do this on my own!"_

Kurama snickered, his blood-red cheeks going up in a disgusting smirk, highlighting his galls more, and showing off his white sharp fangs to the blond boy, the crazed red tint in his eyes increasing with every word that came out of his mouth. _"Can you."_ He provoked.

_"Yes!"_ Naruto shot back.

Kurama cackled at the boy's eagerness. _"Alright then boy, have it your way. But I'll be waiting for your call very shortly." _At that, Naruto pushed him out of his mind, and came back to reality.

"Not even in your dreams." Naruto murmured to himself.

He was stupid if he thought Naruto was going to give in. He knew what he wanted, and knew that he was just trying to get to him. But it wasn't going to work. He may want power, but not that way. Not by losing it…But even as he thought that, there was still a slight part of him that _did_ want the power that was offered to him. That still needed that idea of being able to protect those he cared about most of all.

Once back, Naruto noticed, to his disclosure, that it had been a few minutes' sense the duo had left in chase, and sense Naruto had just spoken to Kurama.

However, even though he had just communicated with the kitsune, his emotion from the outside hadn't been kept at bay, rage was still filling him, slowly, and he was still losing his grip on his control. Red was beginning to fill his vision, as he and Kakashi proceeded forward. An unruly growl surfaced from within his chest without his consent, and in its place, landing him Kakashi's uninvited attention. How long had it been since they had been running, twenty, thirty, forty minutes? It could have been an hour and they still had nothing. It was pissing him off. They should have seen something by now, anything. But no, looking up at the sky, he noticed they were still way behind. That damned bastard was still ways away from them both. How was it that they had not reached him yet? Naruto was beginning to question their pace at hand. It led him to believe that maybe that was their problem.

"Guh! This is getting us nowhere Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto rumbled. His footing speeding up, as his detest grew and grew by the seconds that ticked by.

Concerned for his younger companion, Kakashi sped up after the boy. He had a feeling that if he didn't stop Naruto and rationalize his thoughts soon, they may very well lead him to do something very stupid.

"Naruto! Wait!" Kakashi yelled out with authority, trying his best to keep up with the blond that zoomed in front of him, and passed the tree lines that enclosed them. "We have to stick together on this!" He tried to reason, attempting to get to the boy's head with no success what so ever. He needed to make sure that in these desperate times, his team had a clear mind to think, incase obstacles arose their way, for whatever reason.

It was their duty otherwise. He needed to make sure that Naruto understood this. "You can't run off on your own blindly, we need to think of a battle plan, in order to beat this guy." Naruto didn't listen, he kept going, he wasn't about to stop. There was just no time to stop and think; and Kakashi knew that. His brows knitted together in frustration. As much as he tried, he wasn't going to get to the boy's head. But even so he still attempted to, this time with much more authority in his voice than before. "...Naruto!"

Snarling, Naruto brushed off his sensei's concerns, and exhilarated his speed even more, never looking back at him. He not once, wavered in his steps atop of the trees. He was desperate. He had a goal, a mission. He had to get to Gaara as soon as possible. Because he felt deep down that even though the boy was dead. He at least needed that much. He was not about to give up his friends body to no one, unless they had good intentions with _it_. And with the speed they were going at before, they were never going to reach the damned Akatsuki member.

_"Tch…Naruto never stops does he?"_ Kakashi thought lazily, shaking his head, with a hint of amusement, and fear at the same time. But nevertheless, he thought, stepping out from within the forest, and into a dirt-like clearing. Something about the way he moved and acted, kind of reminded the gray-haired Jounin of a certain Uchiha…the whole idea, made the Jounin feel uneasy. His mouth opened, and he was about to say more to the knuckled headed blond, but was stopped shortly.

In place of his unspoken words, a look of outer confusion subdued Kakashi's appearance.

Kakashi turned his head to his shoulder, feeling a warm and wet icky something fell on his shoulder. Looking down at it, and for a split second, forgetting the blond that still flew a few steps ahead, Kakashi pealed that same substance off his clothes, and examined the gooiness of that such material, causing him to find it to not have any sort of color, but that of a spit like see through kind of appearance.

_"Is this supposed to be some kind of water?"_ He pondered, looking up at the sky in wonder. The whole idea was stupid, and he knew it. But no matter how anyone looked at it, it wouldn't be a surprise if it were. Shaking his hand, he never once looked away from above him, as he endeavored his best to shake off the goo from his fingers and fingerless gloves.

But at the sight that came next, after looking up. Kakashi immediately forgot all about the slush that laced his fingers, and in alternative, his lone eye shot open a portion at the view that befell him. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it ahead of time, beforehand. No, it was his fault for not noticing, he was too focused on Naruto to even have noticed, and that was his bad.

The whole commotion was insane, all of a sudden, Kakashi's shadow, and body were both covered in a black coat, as a gigantic wave of black shadows took over the land around them. It was just too much to take in. it even made the grown man –who stared at the sky in awe– lips part, at the sight of it all.

_"Aw…shit!"_

Although he thought this, two things came into his mind. One was the obvious one; Naruto, and the other was 'what the fuck next.'

Not giving it another consideration, Kakashi Moved fast, in his cool form, he ran like a mad man in the direction of Naruto who still ran as if he hadn't noticed a thing. _"I could still make it!"_ He tried to reassure himself, mentally. And with all his might, he sucked in a big breath and screamed out to the boy, to gain his attention quickly, before any damage came to him. If Naruto didn't listen to him, Kakashi swore to kami that if he ignored him, he would tackle the fuck out the knuckle head just to gain his fucken attention, and after promised himself he'd land a few hits on the dumbass.

"NARUTO!" He roared, just inches away from him, and to his luck, grabbing the said boy's unexpressed care. "Watch out!"

"What…?" Naruto beseeched. He was barely turning around to face his teacher, with a curious, yet worried look on his face, because of Kakashi's sudden outburst, when something suddenly obscured his vision again, clouding it into nothingness this time, and with a loud _splat!_ Something nasty had fallen onto Naruto's tanned face, causing him to yelp out in disgust.

"Eeh! Ugh! What th-!" He was about to whip off the random wet and cold thing off his face, when, in an instants bolt from the blue, a rain of small frog like clayed bombs fell down from the sky, and crashed all around them in a wet and icky splat, giving them no exact cover from the sudden random rain, and giving them no choice but to take the brunt of the unexpected attack. And just like that they exploded their whole surroundings in an instantaneous croaks alarm, Signaling them to burst, and triggered the already caught off guard Naruto to scream out, and fly away a few meters from his position, crashing into the hard rocky and dirt floor. He stumbled nastily.

His vision swirled with many colors of green, blue, and brown, that didn't permitting him to keep his focus at bay. He gasped painful cries of pain, as his body carelessly twirled in the air, and collided into the ground, for like about three times before finally stopping. Scraping, and bruising his sensitive skin, and separating him from the grown Jounin, whom he could have sworn he heard yell out too, from behind him.

Everything had happened in such little time. But to Naruto, it all felt like eternity. He thought he was never going to stop crashing into the ground. Until, finally, he did.

Lying there, on top of the gravel's surface for a bit, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and was met with such a repugnant grayed and fogged up sky in return.

Black small specks lined up his vision, and mostly everything around him. The sight was truly devastating. And in a sense, he was very surprised he was still alive with only minor bruises.

Groaning in pain from the sudden blow, Naruto gradually sat up, and massaged his aching jaw that landed very badly on the hard ground.

"Aaaaashh! Damn tha-! Uh that freaken hurt!" Naruto chocked out, glaring up at the fogged up sky, his eyes irritated from the smokes screen and from the mysterious gel that had fallen onto his face previously, making his orbs very watery, as if he were going to cry.

_"…damn that bastard!"_

He so wasn't expecting that to happen. The whole explosion caught him off guard. He was so focused on getting closer to the guy that he didn't even notice such an alien attack. It made him feel stupid and unprofessional, and to top it off, it also separated him from Kakashi. Sliding a hand down his exhausted face, he cleared some of the dirt and muck that lined his face, and because of the polluted air coughed a few times.

In that processes of trying to regain his breathe, Naruto wondered if he was doing anything wrong.

"What am I doing…!" He sighed out, feeling a sense of failure at his part, and whipping the goo off his hand on his already dirtied jumpsuit.

"At this rate I'll never get to Gaara on time…I-I have to get a grip on this thing!" He fisted his hands, glaring at the red chakra that flowed out of them angrily. What the hell was wrong with him? Jiraiya warned him about his anger getting the better of him. But he never imagined it'd go to this extent that he would really, truly endanger himself and his comrades…it bugged him because Kakashi had also been trying to warn him, and he had just brushed his worries away, as if they were meaningless to him.

But in a way; at the moment before, they were. And that really pestered Naruto.

_"…Why'd I do that…! I don't understand. If it were me before. Yeah. I would have still ran in blindly. But I at least would have tried and listened to my sensei."_ He sat there holding his head, trying his best to find his motive, unintentionally making himself forgetting everything around him for the time being, "I have to stop messing around! I have to control myself! And if it means the first step is working on my emotions, then, fine! I can do it! I won't lose!"

He fisted his hands in the air. He needed to make sure that his rage wouldn't cause him to fall back, and because of this, he didn't notice the seconds that ticked by.

He didn't snap out of his revere, until he heard someone yell out. Their deep voice echoing in the air, catching his attention, and bringing him back to reality.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, fretful for his injured student. He looked around for the blond expecting at any moment to find a severed fist full of straw-colored haired head, with a pool of blood to finish the image, or limbs with orange scraps of pieces of his clothes that still were left intact, or even his remains. It was all to saddening for the Jounin and it made him even more anxious than necessary.

Desperate, Kakashi looked around, and was about to send out his hounds in search, when he felt a spike of chakra come out from a little ways to the east of him, not too far from him. Moving towards it, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a flash of relief as he got closer.

"Naruto! You little knuckle head." He whispered the last few words to himself. A smile had spread under his mask, as relief washed over him in giant waves. He, on no occasion expected to be eager that his student was alright. But he was. He was truly happy that his comrade was not injured. But it was still natural. I mean, after all, he was/_is_ still his student.

Twisting around, Naruto looked around for the source of the voice; small specks of debris fell off of his gold locks. But no matter what, he couldn't seem to find his all-time favorite mentor, Kakashi. It was hard to find the grayed haired Jounin, just because of all the smog that steamed in equivalents of him. But, even so, he still felt Kakashi's charka, and that allowed him to at least locate him with some kind of ease off his shoulders.

And not trying to worry the poor older man anymore then needed be. Naruto spoke out, permitting the Jounin to locate him much easier than previously.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! I'm over here!" Naruto roared out, waving his hands up in the air, with little to no effort at all, and with a big smile, making sure that –like his sensei –he too, was okay and unharmed by the sudden impact.

Relieved, Kakashi spoke first. "Are you alright Naruto?" He jumped right beside him, examining him closer in a fatherly way, making Naruto grin even wider.

"Yeah! Just got a few scrapes here and there is all." He laughed in response to kakashi's question, making himself look all big and mighty, with both of his hands on either side of his hips. Even though the fresh new bruises there still hurt. "It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down!" He roared out, with a godly complex. But after a while, he whimpered and rubbed his sides on either sides of his tummy. "Heh! But that still kinda hurt. H-he-he-he…!" Scratched the top of his head, Naruto still tried keeping a calm demeanor showing him that he was in fact alright, and allowed Kakashi to back off a little.

"Good." Kakashi said, eyeing him warily. "I'm glad you're alright Naruto."

"Me too. I'm kinda surprised I'm still alive. That attack was really intense." Naruto still kept his smirk, not noticing Kakashi's glower from under his concealment. "What about you Kakashi-sensei? Are you alright too?" He moved a few steps forward, and he too inspected him for any critical injuries just like Kakashi had, invading Kakashi's space, much to his dislike.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He spoke back humorlessly, pushing the blond away.

"Right." Naruto scratched his head, moving back.

After _they_ both concluded that the other was okay, and not injured. Kakashi took this time to say what was on his mind. "But, you shouldn't have run off like that Naruto…You have to think before you do anything rash. What if, What if-" He trailed off sighing, scolding Naruto, and making Naruto drop his hand from atop his head.

His words, making Naruto feel even guiltier than before.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. Sorry. I don't know what got over me. I just…I got this god awful feeling that I had to reach Gaara no matter what…I wasn't thinking about the consequences. And for that I'm sorry. It won't happen again…I swear." He bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Naruto! You have to be more careful with your decisions. You can't let your emotions get to you! This is a mission. And because of your bad decisions, it almost cost us both our lives! Think before you act. I don't want to see any more of these emotional situations got it!?" Kakashi snapped at Naruto again, who nodded his down casted head once.

"…Yeah. Sorry…Kakashi-sensei."

After a while, Kakashi starred the boy down, until he couldn't hold it in anymore, the man sighed out once more. "…It's fine. As long as you've learned from your mistakes. I forgive you." Kakashi reassured the boy, who didn't seem so assured, calming himself down.

Frowning, he moved closer to him, and placed his hand on top of his head, ruffling his hear. "I'm glad you're alright Naruto… I was seriously worried something bad had happened to you. It scared me, to think that you could have ended up like Sakura…and I couldn't be there to help you."

Meeting his gaze at his words, Naruto grimaced at the name. He didn't know what to say to that, but "sorry." But in the end came up with a simple sentence.

"I'll try my best to not give you that type of feeling Kakashi-sensei." Naruto tried to cheer up the mood. He knew exactly how his sensei felt, when it came to Sakura. In fact, Naruto could truly say that they both had the same kinds of feelings when it came to Sakura. Both of them felt as if it were their fault…in their own way of course. But still, they both held that same ambition, and that feeling was the feeling of 'not being there for ones comrade'…

In turn, Kakashi smiled under his mask at his saying. "Well put." Was all he said in disclosure, moving away from Naruto and looking up in front of him, getting back into his ninja mode.

"…Now. How are we going to find our loot again?" He contemplated, bored.

* * *

Not long after his and Kakashi's dispute. Naruto and Kakashi had both planned that Naruto would look out in search for the clayed bird on top of a tree before making their next move, while Kakashi let his dogs loose below to track the guy on foot, to pick up some much-needed expanse.

And just like that, he had jumped up, and landing on a tree branch as the fog cleared away, and Looking out at a river bank not too far away in search of that said bird.

However, as he looked, it seemed he had begun to come short of anywhere abouts as to where Deidara may be.

Frustrated, he huffed out "Uh! Where is he!?" he thought out loud, somewhat desperate, receiving Kakashi's attention from below him, whom stood by the tree, keeping a watchful eye on the blond, with his arms crossed and one foot over the other, his head dangled in a lazed gesture, as he stared up at Naruto, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Did you find anything yet Naruto?"

Irked Naruto responded. "No! I can't find that stupid clayed bird anywhere!"

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, well then keep looking."

"I am…but what about you! What the hell are you doing Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto glared down below him, causing himself to lose his footing a bit and making him almost slip off the bark, squealing. Nevertheless, he caught himself on time before he did so, by clinging onto the branch of the gigantic tree with a long way down to fall down from. _"Woooowh~ that was close!"_ Naruto sweat dropped at the thought of even hitting the ground.

"What on earth do you mean?" Kakashi pretended to be dazed. "I am helping. I just sent my dogs to search. Do you know how much chakra that takes out of an old man like me? I have to preserve my energy too Naruto. Not all of us have as much stamina as you do." He accused. "So come on, chop-chop," He clapped his hands. "Let's get back to work. We don't want this guy to get away right? So hurry and finish looking so we could move on."

He beamed from under his mask, his eyes scrunching together making him look more innocent than he really was.

Naruto's eye twitched at his sensei's words. "You damned liar! You just don't wanna do any work! You lazy bum!" he pointed a finger down below him at Kakashi, who still pretended to act natural.

"I don't know what you're talking about…and I can't believe you're accusing ME of being a liar." Kakashi flicked off some dirt from under his nail, examining them more, and not giving Naruto any of his wanted attention, pissing the younger male off even more them before.

"…Are you stupid. Or do you really think Imma fall for your bullshit Kakashi sensei." Naruto looked down at him with a sour face.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "…that's not very nice. I'm hurt!" He dramatically held onto his heart. "Do you really not trust me that much Naruto?"

"…" Naruto didn't say anything but glower down at his sensei.

Kakashi double sweat dropped a small smile on his face. "Okay…right. Got it. No trust. I think I could live with that."

Naruto looked away from him and back at the river bank. "I hope you go bald one day Kakashi-sensei…" He mumbled loudly. Kakashi caught it and quickly placed a hand on top of his gravity defying hair.

"Why would you wish for such a thing!" He complained.

"Because Kakashi-sensei! Maybe then you wouldn't be such a cocky-ass, lazy teme, who, not to mention lies like all the freaken time!" Naruto shot back.

"He-he-he…but I don't lie all the time…" Kakashi muttered, kicking a stray rock.

"Whatever's I'm done with you." Naruto moved his direction away from Kakashi.

"…Really…!" Kakashi squeaked. Both his hands pressed against his lips as if shocked as to what he heard.

Naruto ignored him. "What a drama queen!"

He spoke out, still scanning the area for a tanned bird, for anything that would give him a hint as to where the jerk off was. Naruto was beginning to feel that they seriously had lost the guy, and were never going to get Gaara back. Until, to his joy. At the last second, noticing a huge bird flying made out of clay not too far from them.

Growling at it in irritation, Naruto looked behind him. "Kakashi-sensei! they're heading to the river ahead on the bird!" Naruto yelled to his sensei, who, was still standing on the ground below him. Nodding his head, Kakashi ran to the north, "Right, let's get going then. This guy has stalled us long enough!"

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped off the branch, and followed suit, running fast to their new location. But not before hearing a loud tumor surface, and shake the earth below them, manufacturing both of the ninjas to lose their footing momentarily.

"Wah! What the hell was that!?" Naruto panicked, trying his best to get a grip on his balance.

"The eruption came from behind us." Kakashi let him in, jumping right beside the blond.

"From behind…" Naruto said speechless. Both of the males stared behind them and back at the cave.

"Just what the hell is going on over there?" Naruto wondered out loud. To his surprise, he saw steam coming out from the top of the mountain.

"…I don't know. But whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. Let's just hope those two are alright!" Kakashi commented, moving forward, to the river's side. But not before staring at the same spot Naruto was. _"Damn it all! Ino let's hope you're alright."_ He made it to the cliff side, and jumped down to the big pieces of wooden stumps that lay parallel to the earths' walls, that were imbedded in it, on either side. He landed on one not too far from him that was exactly just below him, perfectly. He was beginning to feel anxious for his other teammate, besides Naruto now. "I just hope I don't regret my decision on leaving you there Ino." he commented to himself.

Naruto forced himself to nod his head in agreement, still very worried for their two female teammates. "Um…yeah."

_"Ino you and the old kook better be alright."_ Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, he thought of that cloaked figure. _"…I hope you're alright too."_ He vexed, jumping after his sensei. He didn't understand why he worried for that unknown person. But just the thought of her hurt made Naruto feel very uneasy. He didn't even want to think about anything happening to the strange girl. Just the thought made his heart clench. So, with that resolution in mind, he then pushed his bad thoughts about anything happening to her to the farthest, and most darkest part of his mind, and just focused at the task at hand, for the time being.

And that was, to save Gaara.


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayals

**Chapter 14: Betrayals **

**Summary:** This is a story u would have never expected, different faiths, different paths. What would have happened if Sakura didn't stay in Konoha, but she also didn't go with Sasuke either? What if Sakura also had a kekkei genkai, and had a dark path just like Sasuke? Follow team 7 in their new dark adventures as they all cross paths once more, but as a broken team. Time travel fic.! xD

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

_"Hey-yo!"_**-Kurama**

**WARNING! BAD LANGUAGE! WARNING! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**I know you care  
I know it is always been there  
But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it  
You are just saving yourself when you hide it**

-I Know You Care

~ Ellie Goulding ~

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Who's hanging upside down?" Sakura questioned, startling the man in front of her, internally growling at him. She didn't like the cocky-ass look the doll collector had on his smug face. _"…This guy! He really believes he's one._" She realized a bit peeved, and enjoyed the surprised look that betook his good looks.

Huffing, Sakura tried to ignore the whole idea that the guy had actually gotten the upper hand in all this.

_"Ha! Idiot! He'll regret those feelings. I'll make sure of it!"_

And instead reached behind her, and dug into her ninja pouch with the only space she had with her hands, and with the out most ease; she gracefully, brought out two kunai's and with the fastest pace she could muster, she laced them with explosive tags. She knew by wrapping these explosive tags around the two kunai's that this would mean that she would be putting herself in the line of danger. Yeah, she knew that. But at the dire state she was in, she just didn't care, because she knew that no matter what, she would never give up. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

_"I am not about to lose here!"_ she thought determinedly, her burning eye looking up, and examining every bit of her enemy, her teeth, biting down hard, and grinding against one another. Oh no, she wasn't about to lose. She was pissed. Rumbling like only a savage beast would, she roared out, and swung herself at him in her hog-tied state, going all out, and throwing one at his direction, and keeping the other in her left hand. Slicing his wooden cheek and purposely missing the man. The kunai accurately hit the wooden coils behind him and easily penetrated one of them, embedding itself behind him. Some of the bamboos holding her gave way.

_"Got It!"_ She cheered inside, and smiling smugly at her opponent. He had better hoped that she didn't get out in her current state, because if she did, Sakura swore she'd kill the bastard in cold blood. No mercy!

Sasori moved his head around swiftly to look at the kunai that missed him. Examining it for a sec he wondered why the kunoichi had missed him. From what he's seen earlier from the battle they had previously had, the woman never attacked without a hidden plan. So for her to just miss out of nowhere, it was just way too suspicious to him. She had something up her selves.

But as he examined the kunai more, Sasori found that his suspicions were right. _"Shit!"_

* * *

Once Sakura saw her Kunai hit the manmade wall behind Sasori successfully, she then after, focused on electrifying her body, and feeling as that warm, yet familiar sensation, and craveable touch raced up her build in a blue electrical lace. She was so used to the whole feeling, that the jutsu itself came as second nature now. Not even affecting her all that badly, from how she once felt when using it, when she was younger. She remembered how much effort she once had to put into the jutsu before. How she would collapse after the first try because of her weak body, and how steam would flow off of her small frame, as she smelt her own burnt flesh, her muscles would ache from the effort of attempting to us it. It was all just too much for the young girl. Her body wasn't used to that kind of strain. But even so, she still tried, with all her might. She had to work hard to become stronger, because the whole process was so painful and exhausting to her back then. She hated the idea that she was weak, so she made sure that she made her body strong enough to handle anything that came hurtling at her, she would not allow it to hold her back ever again. And this situation wasn't any different.

Bringing her senses back; and feeling in that instant, that she was completely engulfed in blue. She didn't hesitate. Sakura at that moment –with unwavering eyes, looked into Sasori's brown ones, and let the tag explode and consume her entire body, but not before she screeched out to him. "I'll beat you!" she screamed out. "Even if my body is paralyzed and I can't move anymore, I'll still win!" She promised. She was not about to lose. She was that determined.

"Hah! You think only determination is going to help you!" Sasori cried out to the pinkette, trying his best to jump away before he too was consumed in the blast, with no success.

Blowing up the whole space, Sakura bit the inside of her cheek hard, preventing herself from screaming out, as she and Sasori were both sent flying in the opposite direction of each other, right at the lined up bamboo puppet hands that once caged them both in, and crashing into them, destroying them and making the whole prison cave in, triggering the whole mountain to shake in protest.

**Ino's POV**

"What the heck was that!?" Ino questioned, astounded at the sudden quack. She attempted at best, to keep her balance in the cave, and avoid any flying parts and rocks that came down on them from the curving-inner sides of the caves surface from above. Dust covered her whole visions anterior, shielding her from the two that battled in front of her and Chiyo, both very unaware of the battle that could, at any moment befall them. The only light she could see was the light that came from the burning morning sun from above them, and even then, the dark smog still clouded it. She'd have to strain her eyes if she wanted to look at the sky. However, in her current settings, the sun was the last thing she needed to worry about.

"I have no idea…But I wonder?" Chiyo thought, intently glaring at the smoke in front of her, questioning the whole situation that had just occurred, with a pinched face.

"What?" Ino asked. She was so lost she needed an explanation now. She wanted to know what the hell was going on. And if the old woman had answers at all, well, she wanted to know just what they were so she could feel at least a little bit at ease at their current circumstances.

"That girl…could the person that caused this whole mess be…her?" asked Chiyo. Not even she wanted to believe her own words. This was just too big for even her. but even so, the old woman was beyond amazed. _"Incredible. So this was her plan."_ To say she was internally startled was an understatement. The old woman was way more than surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. "You mean to tell me that the one that made this whole mess was that one girl? The one that had just been lying on the ground just a while ago!?" Ino asked. Disbelief laced her face.

Chiyo nodded. "That's what I believe. But we can't be to shore. This could also be my grandsons doing." But she really doubted it.

"…Be ready young one. We have no idea what to expect after this black smoke clears up. At any rate, we could be attacked at any moment." Chiyo told the blond right beside her.

"Yeah, right, got it!" Ino informed the old prune, positioning herself in a fighting stance.

She couldn't help the shake that betook her. This wasn't her first battle. She had been in plenty in the past, many with very strong opponents. She even had two very strong teammates, like Shikamaru, and Choji… But even so…none of them had ever been so strong enough to make a whole mountain quake, and crumple to the ground. Well besides Tsunade, her mentor. But she was a different case. She was a sannin for peeps sake. So she really didn't count, because the old woman, that Ino had so much respect for, was a monster!

But these mysterious people that she had just found out about, these people from this Akatsuki organization, could also be called monsters. They were different. They had power, all of them. They brought fear in her, fear that she had not felt in a while.

Chiyo noticed the girls quiver, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright child?" she asked worried for the younger girl; which the girl answered with a slow and steady nod. She was going to say much more. But, once the fog cleared up, they didn't have time for small talk. It was time to get to business. However, even though Ino knew how she had to take such a serious situation, and despite everything her master had taught her to not ever let her guard down. Ino broke every rule her teacher taught her. She ignored her enemy, she left her defenses down, she let her emotions show, and worst of all she was rooted to the ground. She was stunned as to what she and Chiyo saw next.

Two figures had shot out from the smoke and had been encircling one another around the whole cave. The sight was a very beautiful and a very elegant dance as the other chased after the other, mesmerizing the two women to watch the whole scene play out. As they scrutinized wood follow after flesh.

"Aha! Come on Mr. Puppet collector, you'll have to do better than that to catch me!" Sakura taunted after the guy. She had jumped from the wall, avoiding any flying kunai's that came hurtling towards her from the Sadaime puppet he had had out from the very beginning, and pushed herself off to the puppeteer, dodging the puppets attacks in midair.

"Tch! I'm glad you're having a good time, little girl." Sasori spoke up sarcastically. He was pissed, that he couldn't touch her not once. It bugged him that even though the girl was poisoned she still was moving as if she were a weasel. _"What's with this girl?! It's as if she's reading my movements?"_ He stared at her eyes, which had been glued on him from the beginning. _"She's been watching me so intently since we started this whole thing."_

Growling in frustration, Sasori moved the Sadaime puppet in front of him, its mouth opened up once more, and through it, poisonous needles shot out at her.

Sakura's eyes opened up a fraction at the sight, but only a fraction, that could hardly be seen from her position, before she pushed herself downwards and positioned herself in a hand stand, her hands, slid momentarily on the grounds surface, pain soon shot up her hands at the contact of skin meeting hard rock. She gritted her teeth at the feel of her flesh burning under her palms, before she stopped with her legs spread out in a more seductive position, avoiding the flying needles that came at her, with slow pants, her cloak hood flew off her head, and got hit in the process. _"Ah shit!"_ She groaned. Pink hair spilled out from its bun and fell in soft wavy curls in Sakura's face. Her two white metaled senbons that had held up her hair before clattered to the ground.

"I think may be it is time you and I both became serious. Don't you think…Sakura?" Sasori said, finally acknowledging the girl by name, and readied his puppet for more action.

He observed the girl, but not once noticing her inner conflicts with herself, because of the poisons mark on her body. It sucked. She hated how her muscles felt like jello to herself, her body wasn't moving as quickly as it had been when she had fought the two Akatsuki members just a while ago. She had just barely missed the needles that he had attacked her with. But still, she was at least a little relieved that her body wasn't all that bad. She could still move, and she still dodged his attack. Not as good as she'd like, but still good enough that she didn't get hit, and that was still –to her– a good thing. _"It's better than lying on the ground dead, or almost dead."_ She thought, a bit relieved that she wasn't in that position, and she could at least move.

"I think you're right." Sakura forced herself to stand up in a straighter position, while picking up the two senbons, twirling them in the process, and held them in her right hand, one on each side of her middle finger.

With her left hand, she removed what was left of her cloak, and her cute fluffy sweater, from her body, throwing it aside, only leaving her tube top on, and revealing to everyone in the cave just who she was, ignoring the other two in the cave.

Sakura stared Sasori down, and noted that he too was doing the same. _"Tch damned bastard." _She permitted green chakra to roam her hands, healing the bottom of her palms in those prompt few seconds. And lucky for her, her new clothes hadn't been torn from the attack earlier. _"Note to self: go back and buy some more clothes from that ninja store in the future." _

* * *

The name hit her hard. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Ino couldn't be certain of just who was the person that stood before her. At one point she even thought she was hallucinating. The girl who stood before her looked so much like her old friend with her pink hair and pretty pale skin.

But, nevertheless, the girl still looked alien to Ino. She looked like Sakura, but didn't. She was so beautiful. Her eyes weren't the normal beautiful mint green, but in fact a lightning blue, with all kinds of blues from the darkest blue, to the lightest as it moved closer to her iris, and even her iris was a really, really light blue, mixing in with the rest of the blue in her eyes, making her look as if she didn't have an iris in the first place. And her hair was a pretty cotton candy pink, but it wasn't short like before, the girl's hair was instead waist length, and shone a much livelier color then the Sakura she used to know. The girl was also taller and more filled in, in all the good places, making her look much more confident than before. With pretty perky average sized breasted and a nice curvy body with a cute butt. It was all a lot to take in for Ino. She was so shocked to see her childhood best friend that she hadn't even known she had said her name out loud until the grown female rosette turned her attention to her.

"…Sakura."

Chiyo's head turned to Ino. "Who? Do you mean the one you and the nine tails were telling me about, that Sakura? I thought you both said she was dead young one." Chiyo recalled the time she and the team had been jumping from tree to tree, and had set up camp when Ino had brought out a red ribbon from her pouch. _"The girl at the time looked so sadden when staring at the ribbon and their story was even more saddening."_ She thought back to their tale that they both –Naruto and Ino had let her in on, about their past, and their reason as to why they pursued Gaara the way they did, and still do.

**_"Sakura was my friend. She died alone, and not once being able to see this whole world. And at a very young age too…I don't want Gaara to go through that too." Naruto stared Chiyo in the eyes when saying this, a fire burned in his eyes, one she had never seen before. She had never witness so much determination before, not on any ninja, she never knew a ninja that endeavored his all to save a life, especially one he barely even knew. Not even Tsunade's righteous stare could compare. "I'll make sure I'll bring him back! I swear, on these grounds, that I will protect my friends, no matter what!" _**

"I…I thought so too…" Ino expressed to the old woman bringing her back from her daze, and causing a grimace to form on Chiyo's face.

**_Chiyo sat, watching the young girl tighten her fingers around the lacey ribbon. She scrutinized it as she held it closer to herself, bringing it to her chest, as if to keep it safe from praying hands, and after a few 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Ino sighed out a shaky breath before bringing her blue daisied colored eyes up and met Chiyo's dark ones. _**

**_"Sakura and I may not have been the best of friends. But she was still my closest friend out of everyone in the group…after her death…I finally understood why shinobi's work as hard as they do…To protect their loved ones, and their most precious people. That is why I am here, to help your village protect their precious ones too Chiyo-sama. That is my goal…and I would have never learned that if it wasn't for my dear friend…"_**

_"So this is that precious friend…"_ Chiyo let out a heave, but kept her stair at the rosette.

"Sakura." Ino repeated again. She couldn't believe it.

How was she there, how was she alive, and if she had been alive all this time, just where had she been all this time? She had so many questions that she wanted answered. But there was just one thing she truly knew, she was so happy to see her old friend again. "Sakura!" she screamed out this time.

"Ugh!" Sakura moved some of her hair from her face that had stray in front of her vision. "Yeah, I heard you the first time Ino pig!" Sakura called back, rolling her eyes at the girl, her face displaying no emotion. But inside, she was a little shaken at how the other girl was reacting to seeing her. _"If she's not taking it well after seeing me again, imagine how Naruto will react."_ She pondered on if he would hit her, or not.

"You know the girl?" Sasori raised a brow, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sakura spoke back, rolling her neck to Sasori, keeping her act in place.

That same actin woke Ino up from the bafflement she was in. "What do you mean!" Ino spoke out, taking a step forward. "Is that all you have to say!? You've been gone for three years!" she lifted up three fingers in the air, before swinging that same hand downwards. "And that's all you have to say!" She looked at her old friend with pleading eyes. "People thought you've been dead this whole time! I thought you were dead!...How could you be so calm!? No! More importantly, where have YOU been all this time!?" Ino's body had begun to shake, including her head. The poor girl was in denial. She didn't want to believe that her best friend was acting as if she didn't care for her. She needed to see her react to something. From anything that came out of her mouth. She didn't like this new unemotional Sakura. Where was _her _Sakura? She wanted her back. "…Naruto cried for you! He blamed himself for your death, and here you are talking to THIS guy as if I never mattered to you!" Her eyes had commenced to water at the thought. "Do I not matter to you Sakura…Does Naruto not matter to you…?" she asked wounded, disbelief was written all over her face. It was all just too much for her. All this time she had had such a good image of her friend, with –like Naruto– a regret. Regret for not being strong enough to help her deceased friend. But here was her deceased friend, and she wasn't even dead. It was all such a sick joke to Ino.

Sakura just stared at her, her mask not once breaking. She kept up her cold glare, and kept her stare on the light blond that stood a few meters from her. Cold sweat ran down from her face from the poisons affects, as she puffed out raspy breaths, trying her best to regulate her air way. "And why should you matter to me?" Sakura asked her coldly finally, breathing out very loudly. "I mean, from what I recall, you and I weren't even friends. So what exactly should you mean to me?"

Ino was stunned. Her words had hit her hard, right in the heart where her emotions lied. She couldn't believe her ears. Was this person really Sakura, the bubbly pink haired, self-conscious Sakura –her old friend– the girl that felt she had a big forehead complex. Was this cold-hearted girl that stood before her, really _her_ Sakura, the small girl she protected as a child? _"Sakura, what happened to you?"_ Her head down casted, hiding her eyes, that had begun to fill with hot and steamy tears. She tried her best to push them back but was beginning to fail miserably. An image of her knew blond teammate came into her mind. "What about Naruto. He was your friend. You can't possibly tell me he means nothing to you." She tried again.

"And what if I told you he doesn't?" Sakura asked in turn, her posture never wavered. She never thought she would be facing Ino. In a sense, she was happy to be talking to her old friend…but was sad to be talking to her in this way. But then again she had no choice. She couldn't let the girl get in the way.

_"…She looks like a wounded hamster right now?"_ she thought looking at her old friend with the most sadness she could let out without making it obvious that she felt guilty for what she was doing. She felt selfish and wrong in every possible way.

"I don't believe you!" Ino screeched back, surprising Sakura. Making the girl stubble a meter, before regaining her posture. The whole thing sounded like a bunch of bull to Ino. Her, herself, she could understand. But Naruto? No, if there was one person Sakura truly cared about it was that guy.

Sakura internally sighed. _"Ino you always were a stubborn one."_

"Look! I don't know what happened to you. Or why you left the village, but whatever it is, I don't care! I'm going to bring you back, and I'm going to make you tell me what happened to you so I could help you!" The whole thing was very confusing to her. But Ino would keep her word. She would bring Sakura back, even if she had to break her legs to do so.

Sakura looked at the girl a bit stunned, her mask finally breaking. She never expected her to say that.

Without knowing it, Sakura's mouth had formed a smile. Until, she broke out laughing, she clenched her stomach and dove over at her words. She was too funny. Everything she was saying was freaken hilarious to Sakura. _Her_ bring her back! Puny little Ino that only cared about boys, and her looks, was going to bring Sakura back! Oh that really made up her fucked up day.

The sound of her laughing voice echoed all around them in a sing-song manner catching everyone's already attentive stair on her even more. Each one with a different expression, but all still the same, all of them filled with their own amount of shock. It kind of made her uncomfortable, but she could deal with it.

"Okay, fine!" She laughed out loud agreeing to Ino's oath.

Her eyes, already glowing with mischief, "But first, if you want to do that you're going to have to catch me…And! Beat everyone else that already has their eyes on me!" she casted a glance at Sasori, who grinned at her.

"You certainly have a way with words vampire."

Sakura grinned at him. "Thanks, I guess." She couldn't believe herself at the moment, and how easily she had given in to Ino's request. But then again, who said she was going to go down _that _easily. If Ino really wanted to take her back to that Fucken place she called _home_, then she had better give it everything she's got, because Sakura was not about to lose anytime soon, and especially to a weak blond.

"But, too bad." Sasori shrugged, taking one step forward. "The girl is already ours. And once Akatsuki is done with her, she will be mine." He informed Ino. "I will make sure you become a fine puppet to my collection vampire." Sasori told Sakura almost appreciative.

"Tch! As if!" Sakura told him in turn, disgusted was written all over her face.

A pregnant pause filled the cave as a gust of wind blew past the four shinobi's, each one staring the other down. "Well then, ladies" Sakura glanced at Ino and Chiyo, "and Mr. Puppeteer." Sakura turned her head to Sasori. "I guess all of us have a goal here. I want to get out." She pointed at the caves entrance with her thumb. "And you two want me." She pointed at Ino and Sasori. "So then, let's see who wins, yeah?" Sakura asked them all.

Grinning at her, Sasori said, "a challenge. That seems fair enough. But I'm in the Akatsuki, fair isn't in my vocabulary. The only option here is you coming with me, and nothing more." Sasori spoke up. "So if I have to take a few pests out of the way, then I will." Sasori looked very dangerously at his grandmother and Ino when saying this, motioning his hand to make the Sadaime Kazekage open his shirt and reveal tubes aimed out at Ino and Chiyo, shocking the pair. In a swift motion, Sasori moved his hands, and fired out at them. Kunai's and senbons shot out at both Ino's group and Sakura.

"Tch! How selfish!" Sakura stated, jumping away from the oncoming attack once more, but looking at the female duo's direction a bit bothered.

In a fast pace, Chiyo positioned herself in front of Ino, and pulled out two scrolls, a low steam fumed out from them, as two puppets spilled forth from the scrolls. "It's been a long time since I used these two." Chiyo commented, on the blond and ebony haired colored puppets that floated in midair before her, their black cloaks swayed ahead of Ino, who watched the two in amazement. Senbon needles and metaled kunai's littered around the two manikin's.

"_Nice block roba."_ Sakura thought, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. In her hast Sakura spotted her hand had been placed outwards before her, and gasped. The action caught her by surprise. _"Was I really going to use that attack, without even meaning too?! For Ino…!" _This was the first time, besides Takehiko, and Sasuke that Sakura's body had acted against her will, for someone else's benefit. Sternly placing her hand down, Sakura thought bitterly. _"I will not let my body go so low as to take actions on its own again, without my consent." _But as she thought this, she got this chilling feeling that this wouldn't be the last time her body would take action on its own. No, it was bound to happen again.

"Ah…them. To think you still had those old scraps lying around." Sasori observed.

"Yes, I could never throw out the first puppets _you _ever created…your mother and father." The two puppets changed and crackled as Chiyo moved their human like bodies.

"Heh, is that supposed to make me feel all happy inside?" Sasori badgered his grandmother, gaining him a glare from both Ino, and secretly Sakura, but both kept quiet. "Just what do you plan on doing with those two? They're puppets I had created. I know all of their tricks, so to use them is just pointless."

"That may be so. But Sasori, it has been a while since we both had seen one another. Things could certainly have changed."

Sasori paused for a moment, thinking over her words.

"…Fine then. Us them, I could care less. But don't feel shattered when your precious puppets get destroyed grandmother." He stated.

The old woman said nothing, but waited. Seeing as she had nothing more to say, Sasori turned from her and looked to Sakura. "Now then, shall we begin?" Sasori asked Sakura ignoring the other two. They were just to invaders, intruding on his fun. They weren't worthy to fight in his book. Well except for the old kook. He made sure he kept a close eye on her. The other on the other hand, was a nobody. Someone that wasn't even worth looking at besides her good looks and what was beneath that purple skirt of hers.

Sakura giggled mischievously. "Okay ladies first." She gestured to him to proceed, irritating the crap out of him, but amusing him nonetheless. "Heh, then what are you waiting for girl?" he asked her.

She snickered at him this time. "Are you sure you want me to begin?" she asked him. She was trying her best to stall as much as possible to at least heal any critical wounds on her body, but made sure that it was oblivious to the guy in front of her, and tried her best to keep the damned poison at bay from her most critical organs. She didn't want it to paralyze her at any cost. Because yeah, she may be immune to poisons, but that didn't mean that they still couldn't fuck with her system. _"If anything I have less than two hours at max, before this shit knocks me out completely," _and she wasn't about to lose consciousness here, in this cave, around these people.

"Are you really asking me that?" he shot back.

"Ugh," she teased. "How boring!"

Sasori let out a chuckle at that.

"Fine. But just to be clear, I'm not holding back." she warned him.

"I really wouldn't want it any other way little girl." Moving his hand, Sasori motioned for his puppets mouth to shoot open, however, this time no senbons or kunai's came out, but in its place, it displaying a large amount of dark gray sand that spilled forth from its mouth.

Sakura watched this whole scene, as the grayed sand flowed above the thing, in an unnatural manner. She frowned. "I thought you wanted me to begin?" She queried.

The man, of cause responded with, "You were taking forever. So, I felt I should begin."

Sakura huffed, "Well, that was awfully rude of you."

Unknowing to the two, the old woman that stood to the right of the two, had sucked in a breath at the sight of the technique the puppet was using.

"The iron sand…"

Ino heard this and said, "The what?"

"The iron sand," The old woman repeated herself. "It was a Jutsu that was created by the Sadaime Kazekage himself." She observed him very intently. "He was born with an ability to change chakra into a magnetic force."

"…What does that mean?" Ino asked. "Isn't he just a puppet? Why would an inanimate puppet have chakra…?"

"No…It's a 'human puppet' created originally from a living body…thus, it's made to contain the chakra from its previous life." Chiyo informed her. "But, only Sasori can create a human puppet that is why the situation has become very dire at this point." Ino had suddenly become very worried at her last words.

"Wow! That's very impressive, to be the only one to ever be able to create human puppets." Sakura remarked, cutting Chiyo off, and complimenting the only male in the group of four in the cave. "But, on the bright side, the information that I've just received will be very useful for our fight." She grinned savagely at Sasori, showing off her fangs.

"…Will it." Sasori spoke up, eyeing them.

"Ino this may be far beyond from what I had predicted. Now that that's come out, you can't do anything!" Chiyo told her gravely, gesturing to Sasori's puppet's jutsu, and catching his attention, stealing it from Sakura for the time being. "At this very moment the best thing for you is to run, and let me handle the rest."

"What?!" Ino asked incredulous.

Ginning viciously, Sasori moved his whole body hurriedly. "You should have done that from the very beginning!" Sasori told the two getting into their conversation, as he quickly moved both his hands above him in an arched angle, causing the Sadaime Kazekage to fly up and in the middle of both Sakura and the other pair of women that stood across from her, and twitched his fingers to make the chest piece on the Sadime's chest to pop off, manufacturing two metaled sphered balls to spit out in the speed of a second, and shoot out a large amount of metaled sand pellets. That soon molded themself as they moved in a rapid pace to their directions in herds of long wide sized spears. "Satetsu Shigure!" Sasori shouted with a crazed look in his eyes. A large display of shells shot out at both angles aiming at all the woman standing in front of him.

Ino was taken aback, at the sudden attack. _"This is bad!"_ the old croon and Sakura thought as they both stared at Ino worried.

_"INO!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys if I haven't been posting on time and all, but my life has been a bit hectic, and it's gotten to the point where I come home and I just knock out. I can't even keep my eyes open for a very long time.

I've been really stressed these past few days, and I'd really appreciate it if I didn't lose any readers because of my lack of updates.

Lol anywayzz Cliffhanger!:D Now that that's been said, R&R people. let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and what your predictions are. what do you think will happen next? How do you think the fight will end? Do you think a new person will pop out? Will Sakura jump in the way of Ino getting hurt!? Let me know. it inspires a writer to write more!xD

Roba - Old woman

Satetsu Shigure! - Iron sand drizzle!


	15. Chapter 15: Stage Two

**Chapter 15: Second Stage**

**Authors Note: **Hi hi my fellow readers! How have all of you been!?:)) ...Now, I know I haven't updated this story in like forever, but what with everything that has been going on in my life I hadn't had much time to really pay much attention to the story for like a really, really long time, and really hope all of you won't mind me updating this story when I can, although I have gone back and fixed, and edited all of the chapters from 1st to the last, and current one, so I really haven't been all that gone. I just felt they really needed a touch up, and just had to fix them, or they would just bug me for the rest of my vida!.

But anywho enough with my rambling and excuses, this is chapter 15 people please enjoy, and review dammit to let me know what all of you thought about it.

**Disclaimer:** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan and Koolkittykat40 do not own Naruto. Buuuutttt!xD we do own little Takehiko, Ruga, Rouge, Rosu, Gillian, and Beatrix!x3 and that in and of itself is good enough for me.n_n

"Hey!" **"Aha!"** **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_"Hi!"_**** -Past Memory Speaking**

_"Hey-yo!"_**-Kurama and Inner**

**WARNING! BAD LANGUAGE! WARNING! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own**

- Decode

~ Paramore ~

* * *

Chiyo quickly maneuvered mother to protect Ino, and jump out of the way on time with Ino in her grip, from the oncoming attack, as spears crushed every single space between Ino and the puppet, from every direction of them. A giant chakra filled shield, that mother had created from her out stretched arm, covered them from the approaching attack. She had stood there, laying behind the doll, her hands above her head protectively, covering it from any falling debris that came from the on coming spasm.

Sakura on the other hand, let out a breath that she hadn't even known she was holding again, and relaxed her stiff muscles, cracking them in place. She was so relieved that Ino was not hurt. Moving her attention back in front of her, her face scold at the man, and in a sophisticated arc, she lifted up her hand to his position. She was pissed. Without even making a move to dodge, she directed the metal from her spot to fall at either sides of her. _"He never learns, does he…?"_ She could swiftly make out the sound of each time a metalled spear entrenched itself in the rocky ground below her feet. None coming anywhere near her. It was like there was some kind of force field around Sakura, preventing any of the enemy's attacks to land on her.

This had certainly caught the puppeteer's attention. "What!?"

The man was by far baffled, _"She deflected my attack…Just how on earth did she do that!?"_He stared at her. His lip-line tight as he watched her paused figure that stood planted to the ground. Dust clouding her, and like a beauty, she stood tall, or as tall as she could get from standing at about 5 foot 2. Her eyes he saw were narrowed, and her head slightly turned to the left, away from him.

Her glowing blue eyes flicked up at him. "Did you forget that metal is my specialty?" she asked him in a low, husky and sexy voice. Sasori could hear the irritation vibrating off her voice.

"You've picked the wrong element to attack me with." Sakura muttered under her breath, her eyes piercing through him. Lifted her left hand this time, the air around her, glowed an electrical blue. It spun around her in cords, encircling her. The metal that had been previously thrown at her not to long ago, lifted itself into the air, and with no effort at all, Sakura flung her arm and hand at Sasori. And as if the metal were following her orders, the spikes flew back to its past owner, to Sasori. "Iku." She motioned.

_"Let see if you could dodge that you doll loving bastard!"_

The action definitely caught his attention. Hastily, he motioned the marionette to form an iron wall to cover them both just as the gaffs smashed into the sand, only leaving a dent on the wall and nothing more. Its metal protest's grew exponently, as it attempted to move even further inside. Not one making it to Sasori, but still made it through his walls. _"This girl!? How could she control metal without even casting a single hand sign? She's like a jinjuriki herself…could it be…those eyes of hers?"_ Sasori wondered, sweating it. Bringing down his shield enough to look at his opponent, he watched her carefully. Examine her more, examining those eyes closely. He knew nothing about her, or her eyes. All he knew was that she was strong enough to throw both Kasame and Itachi off course. But either than that, he knew not a damned thing about her powers. Although, he was beginning to get some kind of knowledge from just the experience of fighting her, and what she's been throwing at him so far, and let me tell you it's been surprising the guy time and time and again.

But nonetheless, he squinted his eyes a bit, never moving his gaze from the rosette, meeting those same electric blue dazzling eyes. And she in turn glared back at him. Her posture, never wavering, she was in command and he knew it.

_"It has to be. All this craziness had all started with her eyes changing color, from that one time."_ He remembered the first time her eyes had changed to that god awful unnatural blue. And just as the thought crossed his mind, Sasori's eyes grew wide in apprehension, and with it, so did his posture. _"Is this the power Pain wants!? Her eyes!"_He looked back at the Sakura in bewilderment. It was slowly starting to make sense to him. Why the man kept pestering them for the girl. He wanted her for her skills…But for what? What purpose does she have in their plans? He wanted to know so very badly. The anticipation was swallowing him up whole. His eye narrowed, and his eyebrows farrowed just the slightest. He was going to get to the bottom of all this one way, or the other.

* * *

Chiyo observed the girl and her grandson from behind Fathers shields. Her lips agape just a bit and every other feature in her face down casted _"That little girl…With just one swift motion, she blocked the iron sand…! Just what is she?! To be able to block one of the Sadaime's attacks so easily…this is no ordinary girl!"_ Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Chiyo-sama!" Chiyo had heard Ino, as the girl made her way to her.

"Are you alright Chiyo-sama?" she asked, the worriment audible in her tone.

"I should be asking you that." The old woman shot back, but still tried moving Father with no success. The iron in its body wouldn't permit it to bough, and it seemed Mother was in the same state, she stood at the far side of the cave were Ino had stood, clicking and clacking at each effortless time Chiyo moved her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Thank you for that." She gestured to the female puppet. The old woman nodded back in turn. The seriousness never leaving her face.

"Ino let me ask of you something." The old woman looked to the two still watching each other. "Has this Sakura always been this strong?" she probed carefully.

Ino took a moment to speak back. "No. this is the first time I have ever seen her like this." She informed the old woman, moving her gaze to the said girl, and biting her lip.

"Hm, I see…Then this has truly become a war zone."

Ino looked to the old woman stunned, "Why do you say that!?"

"With that puppet, Sasori is but invincible…but that girl can stop its assaults. So you could imagine how it could become one no?" Chiyo expressed softly. "With two sides in an equal state, there is no prediction as to who will win my dear." Both women right away noticing as the iron sand once more flowed out of the Sadaime Kazekage's mouth, and formed three very large shapes above it and Sasori. Two being a pyramid, while the other a rectangular shape. "Even for someone like me…the situation seems hopeless…Ino…you must get away now, while you may still have the chance to do so."

Ino stared at the three large shapes in utter amazement. Before letting the old wrinkled woman's words sink in. _"What!?…No! I can't run…not now, not when I'm most needed…but…what can I do now …I'm weak. I can't do anything…can I…?!"_ Ino grabbed onto her hand, fisting her right hand over the other, feeling the cords in her hands tightening at the pressure she placed on her palms. Her teeth gritted together, and her eyes down casted, with her brows slightly caressing downward. When had she ever gotten so low again? When had she begun to feel like her gennin days? Just when had she started to feel weak? _"No! I promised myself I'd bring Sakura back. I can't let fear bring me down. Not now! I…I can do something! And that's…to be Chiyo-sama's shield!"_

Feeling this great and sudden determination eat at her Ino moved forward to stand presidently in front of the old woman. "Chiyo-sama, please use me!"

Chiyo was startled to see the girl ahead of her. She even had to take a pause because of her sudden willingness to sacrifice herself so openly for the old woman. "Are you sure about this Ino? You may very well get hurt." The old lady warned the fair-haired girl, and wondered just what the hell went on inside the girls head.

"That's fine! I may not have fancy weapons in me like a puppet. But what I do have is my master's contempt for losing! Plus, I'm not a puppet. I'm merely flesh and blood, so his iron sand won't work on me…I am the perfect weapon for you to use, Chiyo-sama!"

She stared right into old lady Chiyo's eyes, her contempt certain. Chiyo saw this, and sighed, glancing away from her.

Finding no way out of this, the old woman just shook her head in one easy gesture, smiling under her breath, before becoming serious once more, and glancing up at the puppet. "The Sadaime's abilities are magnetic force, so iron and steel weapons are ineffective."

Ino laughed out at the news. "Perfect!" she smacked her left fist into her right palm. "What I also got from my shishou is unarmed combat skills, plus another skill of my own!" She expressed to Chiyo, "courtesy of the Yamanaka clan." Ino winked behind her at the old woman, a peace sign up to go with her look.

The old woman smiled at her spunk. "Fine, I understand young one." She wasn't going to pester the child to stop when she knew it would just be a waste of effort. But still, she lowered at her next words. "Ino…if we do do this, I want you to be prepared, and very aware that Sasori's specialty relies on not only puppetry, but medical-ninjutsu…and poisons…" This got Ino's attention fully. "Meaning, every bit of his weapons _are _covered in nothing but his special poisons that he had created. One scratch from any of his tools, and it could be very fatal. It could very well mean death in the spot. We have no patience for wounds. Understand. You must be focused while in there. You must watch him, and every move he makes. Do not let him catch you off guard, you must look him out thoroughly, and once you get the opening, take it!"

Ino nodded seriously, than smiled at her. "Then what are you waiting for Chiyo-sama? Let's beat these suckers up! I'll keep everything you have told me in mind. After all, we have a mission to fulfill remember. So let's get to it?!"

The old kook just cackled at her statement. "Yes, you are right child, we should, shouldn't we."

After saying all that Chiyo looked at the two that were before her, catching the eye of the one female with pink hair. Her stare made her pause in her steps, and made her marvel, "What could have possible made you defect from your village young one?" Chiyo let out, barely a whisper, and unknowing to her, Sakura caught the whole question.

"Duties." Was all Sakura said, looking away from her, replying to Chiyo's question, startling the old woman and _Ino_. She didn't expect the girl to answer her, especially when her question was just a tad whisper that not even Ino had caught, and she was right beside her.

"What?" Ino asked, oblivious to the old woman's frown behind her. "What do you mean duties?" Ino felt as a glare had taken over her facial features. "Is that your reasons? Your reason for leaving the village? Duties!? Just what kind of duties could you have possibly have had Sakura!?" She spat.

Sakura glared back at her. "None that you'd ever understand pig!"

"Try me, forehead!" Ino shot back, she was mad. She wanted to know why Sakura had chosen this ludicrous path, and she was going to get her answer one way or the other.

"Well!?" She queried once more, awaiting her answer that would never come.

Sakura scowled at her menacingly. "Forget it Pig! You'd never understand. If you didn't get it the first time, then what makes you think you'll get it the second?" Sakura questioned her eyes boring into Ino's, showing her a fire that sparked an unnatural icy blue in them, scaring Ino in the process, forcing her to look away. "…But if you want to know so badly, that old woman right next to you could help you guess a hint." Sakura pointed a figure to Chiyo, who had been patiently watching the two girls battle it out with their words.

"What!?" Ino looked at the old woman, whose frown worsened. "What do you mean…? Chiyo-sama, do you know something I don't?" Chiyo looked the girl over with saddened eyes.

"…Young Ino, over my years of old age I have seen and done so much…things that I am not very proud of. But there are just something's in this world that must be done. For whatever those reasons maybe…I do not know why we go through these things in order to bring peace to others. Why we bring suffering to extra. But who knows child. Maybe it is fate that brings this upon us." She glanced up then. "…And it seems that your old friend over there understands that very well. And at such a young age too…It seems fate has bound you too such sufferings too child." Chiyo looked at Sakura with such troubled eyes, pitying the girl.

Sakura was not once fazed by the old woman's sorrowful eyes. "Old woman, don't pity me. Whatever happened to me, I had chosen for myself. So I don't need an old woman to feel sorry for me just because of my 'fate,' as you like to call it."

"…Sakura." Ino breathed. She was still in a sense confused, by everything, but she knew that Sakura now had a reason, and she was going to get to the bottom of that reason like every other.

"I've had enough of all your foolish talks about 'duties,' or 'fates.' I could care less about all that! I only have one thing leading me and that is me, myself and no one else! So let's stop this bullshit and end this!" Sasori yelled, motioning his puppet to release his hold on the gigantic meteor like shapes that flouted above him. Smacking them into one another, the two pyramid-like boulders hit the ground, and had begun to spin like jacks, neither of them having a sense of direction as to where they were going. The things moved blindly, crashing into the walls, and moving all around the cave, assembling it to rumble. They moved fast, really, really fast. None of them gave the women in the cave enough time to move out of the way, if they tried. The only solution was to take it head on, until either of the three broke through them, or got their hands on the puppet, and right now that sounded like a good option to Chiyo.

"…Doesn't Akasuki own you?" Sakura muttered, sweat dropping, "Not a very good choice of words buddy." She looked away shaking her head, and looked up at the gigantic-pinwheel-like-rock that came hurtling at her. Cracking her knuckles she said "This is going to be fun." She grinned lifting her knee to the air by her stomach in a Crain like position.

"Chiyo-sama!" Ino signaled the old woman to begin their plan.

"Yes! Be ready Ino child! Because, as you children like to put it these days, 'you're going to have one hell of a ride!" Chiyo spoke up, grinning.

Ino chuckled at the old woman's saying. "Well then, make sure you take care of me Chiyo-sama!" she looked behind her to the old woman. "Because I'm leaving my body in your care Chiyo-sama," she smiled at the said old woman, who sent the kind gesture back to the blond.

"Do not worry child! I will make sure you are safe!"

Ino nodded in thanks to Chiyo. Turning back, Ino said, "Right then, let's do this booboos!"

"Hm!" Chiyo agreed. After that, Ino's body began to move on its own in a very fast pace. "Aim for his puppet Ino! Once you take it out the Iron Sand will disappear!" Chiyo told Ino.

"RIGHT!" Ino moved forward to where Sasori and his doll stood.

Ino screamed out when one of the oversized jacks came at her, punching it, she, not once held back. She put every ounce of her strength into her hit. "Rrrrraaaaaaaah! Get the fuck out of my way!" She screamed out, her fist collided with the thing sending it hurtling to the other direction to the other Jack that Sakura had just kicked away.

_"What!?"_ Sakura and Sasori thought in unification, startled. _"Since when has Ino been able to us Tsunade's super strength!?"_ Sakura pondered the shock still in her system.

"What the hell is this!?" Sasori jumped out of the way of his own creations that came at him full force. "And you two call yourselves girls!"

"I am a girl," Ino stated. "A girl that's going to kick your ass!" she slammed her fist into the ground ripping the ground apart effortlessly around Sasori, automatically jolting the man to jump out of the assault, not noticing Sakura that came flying from the ceiling, the shock gone.

"Where do you think you're looking idiot!" she screamed out, a big smirk lined her soft rose-like lips. She was enjoying herself. To think Ino had gotten so strong. She guessed she couldn't call Ino a weak blond anymore. Socking Sasori square in the face, Sakura made sure he flew far and hit the wall heard. His wooden face cracked by his eye just a fraction, while the rest of his body just cracked in many odd places.

Landing gracefully, Sakura swayed her hip to the side and placed her right hand to the side of her hip, bending down a little, while her one free hand, the left one, was placed in front of her with her pointer finger out by her face in a cute manner, "Oops, did I miss my chance to break you into millions of tiny little pieces." Sakura asked, very cutely, teasing the man in front of her. Unbeknownst to her though, the position she was in left Sasori with an open view of some of her cleavage, while she stood in her seductive position, making the puppeteer blush a fraction. How he blushed in a wooden body, no one will know. But it happened.

She was playing with him. She knew she could have easily broken him. But then, where would be the fun in that. Although, she really should have took him out instantly. She really didn't have time for these people. She had to get to Gaara quick, and get the hell out of there. But then, after seeing that Naruto and Kakashi were nowhere in sight, which she thanked the lord for that. She had come to the conclusion that both her ex-teammates, were currently going after the midget Akatsuki member. And in her position, she was glad that that was so. She lowly smiled. _"I guess…I'll be leaving Gaara in your care then…Naruto."_

Sasori looked at the girl before him with bitterness. _"This damned girl is really beginning to piss me off, and with those fucken hawk-eyes of hers, I guess I have no choice. Plus the other little cheerleader over there is no better…I never thought I'd have to waste more chakra then necessary…but like I said, I guess I have no choice…I'll have to use _that_."_

He clucked his handout from below him, catching Sakura's attention, and gesturing his puppet to do something, and swiftly moved away from her, before taking a weird stance, and moving both his hands, and each of his fingers. What? Sakura didn't know, but she really didn't have the time to find out his little tricks. Moving forward, Sakura moved to attack him, when, from behind her, Sakura heard three very big objects hit against one another, making her turn her head slightly and look at what was going on, and yet, not once taking her eye off of the puppeteer.

Her eyes grew at the sight that befell her next. A large rattling-like sound began to take up most of the noise in the area, and the sight wasn't any better, because it seemed to Sakura that the large metalled masses had begun to disintegrate, and turn into metal thorn like pricks, scattering all over the place.

"Satetsu Kaihou!" Sasori screeched enjoying himself now, eyeing all three women. _"So…what will you three do now?" _He wondered mischievously.

Appalled by the scene Ino looked above her. _"They're everywhere!"_

_"Oh no…this isn't good! Ino!"_ Thought the old woman, fearing for the young blonde's life, and trying at best to pull her back, but was too late.

The gigantic amount of thorns all came at all of them in different angles, not giving any of them enough time to dodge, covering the whole place in a big chunk of smog from the barbs impacts to the ground.

The old woman hit a boulder hard from behind, and had closed her eyes from the sudden pain it brought her head. She stayed there for a brief moment, enveloped in her pain, hoping she didn't have a concussion from such a force. When suddenly her eyes shot open, looking around her for the blonde girl. "Ino!" She screamed out, looking all over for the girl in the smoke, not being able to find her form at all. She tried moving, but was stuck. A huge boulder loomed over her, crushing her left arm, and causing a brutally painful pain to crawl up her shoulder. She winced at the feel of it. sweat laced her brow.

Nevertheless she still tried to move it out, but failed miserably. She couldn't move it, no matter how much she tried she couldn't. She felt that if she continued, she would rip off her own arm. She looked up again, and prayed to Kami that the young girl was alright, and hoped that she wouldn't find her penetrated by one of those thorn-like pricks.

It took the smoke a matter of about 2 minutes before it cleared revealing the whole environment to the worried old woman. And even then, she had to scan around for the girl.

But when she found her, she was flabbergasted by her position. The girl was on the ground looking deadbeat, with her limbs lying in different kinds of weird angles, her head cautiously to her left. Her right arm was positioned upwards and bent to the side, while her other arm was in the same kind of position, but instead placed below, and her legs each spread and bent in. she looked like one of those characters in a caution sign for wet floors. The sight was amazing to look at. And even in the midst of all this, Chiyo still had the nerve to wonder just how flexible was the girl, to be able to dodge so perfectly.

Ino had decided then, at that moment to get out of her tight spot, and look up at the old woman with a ruff look. She inhaled as she held onto her side, but still had the audacity to smile kindly and reassuringly at the prune.

"I'm alright Chiyo-sama." She said in loud pants.

Chiyo looked her over then, "Are you sure…?" She asked not believing the girl, and pierced her lips. _"Even one small scratch could be a fatal wound."_ She reminded herself.

"Yeah." Ino winced holding onto her gashed stomach, and placing a hand to her left oozing red shoulder. No, in reality she wasn't. She was the opposite of okay. She was in a lot of excruciating pain from the poison, her body burned, and she was barely able to stand. She didn't know exactly how long she had until she collapsed, but she would use those few minutes wisely, or so she kept telling herself. God, she promised herself after this was over that she would, for sure take a bath once she got back home. She was covered in all kinds of dirt's, muck, and smog, and she was, not to mention exhausted. She questioned if Sakura was at least doing any better than she was.

"No…" Chiyo gasped at the scene. _"She's been hit!"_

Ino coughed, wafting up blood then, and took that opportunity to look over at where Sakura was, and noted that the girl didn't even make a move. She was just standing there. None of the needles had hit her. Ino thanked the heavens for that. And as if something were pulling them to one another, they then made brief eye contact with one another, with neon blue meeting sky blue. They stayed like that staring into one another's blue orbs. It was like as if time had slowly stopped, and as cheesy as it sounded, it was like they were seeing into one another's minds. But it was different, because in reality they really weren't. They didn't need words, or needed to know how to read minds to know what the other was thinking. Shit, they've known each other for so long to even go passed that.

And at the prospect, and none spoken words that passed between them, Ino's own blue grew enormously at the sight she saw in those unnaturally beautiful other ones…She finally got the reaction she was looking for from the other girl. Ino smiled a little. "I'm glad." She closed her eyes, and fell to the ground.

* * *

Sakura just stood there, taking all of this in, she watched as her childhood friend held onto herself, clutching at her wounds that that fucken old lady was taking her time to find out about. She heard her when she told that same old lady that she was fine.

But from what Sakura could see, no, she wasn't. She was definitely not fine. So why was she lying! Sakura just didn't understand. She had this nerve to go and sock the shit out that stupid pig for even implying that she was fine. _"Don't fucken lie idiot!"_ But then thought better of it, maybe she was alright and those wounds where from previously, Sakura kept trying to calm herself, with no success at all.

When just then, Ino had turned to her, and looked her in the eyes.

Sakura couldn't resist, she stared back, and at the sight, she couldn't hold her emotions back any longer. Her friend that stood just a few meters in front of her was dying. She was leaving this world, leaving her. Going to who knows where…

Sakura didn't want that. Yeah, she may not have wanted the blonde girl in her life anymore because of how fucked up and drastic it was. But Sakura, Sakura never wanted for the girl to die. She wanted to avoid her at all costs. But now, there was no holding back, Sakura allowed her fear for her friend to surface. She let her see the worry, and sadness that laced her looks. She let her see everything, to the anger that was beginning to arise in her.

_"Don't die…"_ Sakura pleaded.

Ino Smiled then, as if reading her mind, shaking Sakura to the core, and then, just like that, she said something that broke Sakura. She said, "I'm glad." As if saying I'm done, I'm leaving everything to you now, goodbye. And after that, to Sakura astonishment, she fell to the crumpled heap of gravel all around her, her grown body, hitting the floor hard.

"I-Ino…" Sakura outstretched her hand, slowly to the girl. Her throat felt clogged up with something heavy and dried. She moved a step forward. Her whole body felt like she was wearing pounds and pounds of weights all over her build. Her feet dragged from under her as she inched closer and closer to the littered body.

_"S-she, she's not died…she's not…she's…she's just sleeping. Yeah, that's it! She's just sleeping and she wants to rest because she had exerted her body to its limit is all…"_ Sakura kept trying to soothe herself, slowly allowing her insanity to creep up on her. Her body soon stopped a few feet away from the blond girl's body. Sakura didn't do anything, but stare down at the girl, not finding the will to do anything else but that. _"Ino…INO!"_

.

..

…

…

And as if on cue, she snapped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura let out a blood curdling scream of pain, before lunging for the redheaded man behind her. Her speed increase, as she looked upon him, disappearing from his view like she had done so many times before, but except faster, and grabbing him by his neck, slamming him into the rock wall. Her breaths were shallow as she took big puffs of air, her vision blurry. She was beginning to lose it. The poison was already affecting her pretty badly. But no, oh no, she wouldn't let that hinder her.

Her act alone startled the man under her, she felt as a small sense of fear had begun to creep up on the guy. She licked her lips enjoying it, satisfied that his body, even if it was a puppet, was submitting to her. He was going to pay.

At that moment, Sakura decided to look up at him, showing him a new pair of double eyes this time. They were no longer just the same blue eyes that he had looked upon, with only one ring to join the iris. No. this time, he noted, her eyes had two rings inside them, one going after the other, and to his surprise, the last ring, had three, not two or one, but three diamond shaped tomos. They each blazed in furry, glaring into his own chocolate grayed hues.

"Have you ever met death while turning yourself into a doll?" She asked him, rolling her tongue at 'doll,' whispering inches away from his face, her breath caressing his wooden cheeks, at the sudden closeness.

He looked down at her confused at what she meant. If dolls could gulp, he would have at the dark and threatening look in her eyes.

Her grip grew tighter, getting no response back. "Because I promise you, I'll personally introduce you two!" She crushed him into the rocks splintering through his throat. She was ready for it, to make the kill. She wanted it, oh yeah, she wanted it. She wanted his blood, to feel that red silkiness to slide down her palm, and then down her arm. She wanted…the kill.

_"Oh Yeah~! Finally! It's been so long since I got to see light again…"_ Sakura froze mid-step at the obnoxious eager dark voice inside her head, in the back of her head to be more precise, giggling victoriously. Until, all of a sudden, the mood in her mind changed, just as happily as it came. Her mind suddenly clouded over, turning dark. It was like a storm began raging inside her internally, and blood began to fill her mind. The voice soon began to take shape as it moved forward from the corner of Sakura's blue eye. _"Do it!"_ It said, pressuring Sakura heavily to smite the man in front of her.

But she didn't. Instead, she watched the girl that no one else could see but Sakura, with her wide eyes. It was a ghost. A replica of herself, but not her, because even if she looked like her, her coloring was way off, she looked much whiter, a paper white to be exact, with a hint of pink in her coloring, even her hair, that cascaded down her shoulders very beautifully and elegantly, had been whitened over, as if it were dipped into a bowl of paint. Except unlike the light tint that colored her skin, her hair was a darker a bewitching white that shone a vibrant pink and blue from its tips when she went into the sun, or moons light, making her look nonrealistic at all. And her eyes, her eyes weren't Sakura's. Those eyes that looked into hers were blood red. They weren't green, or blue like her own right then, but ruby red.

She stretched then, like she had been stuck in a cramped space for a very long time, and had finally gotten out. That good stretch that popped all your bones back in place and made you feel so good, that kind exactly.

_"Mmmmh! Ah~! How long had it been since I've last done this!"_ She rose her hands above her to the air, pulling out, feeling the warmth of the sun bathe over her, then stopped, and finally looked at Sakura. Finally acknowledging her presence and smiled at her, placing her right hand on her hip, posing in front of her. _"Hi-yah…Saku-chan."_ She winked at her, snickered at the girl before her, showing off her fangs, and waving once at her.

Sakura's dazed stare was soon replaced with a darkened one very quickly. _"Inner."_

The girl giggled, and nodded, accepting her greeting, which wasn't really a greeting at all, but a growl of her name. She could feel Sakura wasn't too pleased to see her, but nonetheless, moved forward to her in a ballerina like gesture. Her steps were very elegant to the eye, she moved like a fairy princess, very poised, and very fun at the same time.

Inner was very curious as to meet the person that had awoken her after so long.

She licked her lips as she got closer, eyeing the still man from under Sakura. He wasn't moving, but that was natural. After all, this was Sakura's mind they were in at the moment. The surroundings may look the same from outside, but in here, Sakura and her inner could move around all they wanted, until Sakura decided to go back out. It was like they had paused a movie in mid view, and they were the only ones allowed to move.

_"So, this is my savior huhh?"_ Inner asked, placing a finger on his cheek, and then pinching it. She looked confused after. _"Eh! He's not human!"_ She looked up at Sakura with jumbled eyes, startled.

Sakura felt her skin boil over, she was heating up. She was pissed. _"Yeah, I already know that genius. Now get the hell out before I make you! I'm in no mood for your games! I'm already taking out my anger on this bozo! Don't make me do the same to you!" _She threatened, and just like that, Sakura left, back to reality. Like a white light, she was back gripping Sasori by the neck, baring her fangs at him. _"Now where was I…oh yeah, right, I was about to rip this fuckers neck off!"_

_"How rude…"_ Inner pouted, fazing beside Sakura outside in the real world, both her arms crossed under her breast. Sakura exhaled exasperatedly. _"Didn't I tell you to leave?!"_

_"I can't just leave. I need to repay my savior for bringing me back out after 2 years of solitude, and nothing but darkness."_ She protested, waving her hands in the air in frustration.

Sakura rolled her eyes at this. _"Please, you're going back anyways, so what's the point of doing that."_

Inner ignored her, and glancing down, she licked her lips again lustfully. A demented look took over her features. _"Fine,"_ She waved her hand at Sakura, not even listening to a word she said. "_…let's kill him then!"_ She grinned to Sakura gesturing her to proceed. It had been so long since she had provoked Sakura to kill for her sake, and oh my god, she was craving it. She was practically drooling at the excitement to see bloodshed.

Sakura looked at her like she had grown two heads. Then stopped and thought twice about this. She didn't mind following that task. In fact, that was exactly what she was planning on doing. _"This bastard killed Ino."_ Her eyes ablazed at the thought, however, because her inner also wanted it, and she was practically ordering her to do it, Sakura was beginning to think otherwise. But her thought against it, just wavered her slightly, she still wanted revenge, so order or no order, she would have this man's soul.

_"Yes, that's right do it. You want it. I could feel it in your vampire blood. You want the kill. So do it!"_

"All this," Sakura heard Sasori say, bringing her back from her mind, turning to him, moving her regard away from her Inner. "For a stupid lousy boar of a woman!" He snickered down at Sakura. "Fine then if I die so does she!" Sasori laughed out and moved his strings out.

Confused at his sudden choice of words, it took a second for Sakura to realize what he meant by that, and even then it was too late. _"No…!"_ She thought letting go of him.

_"KILL HIM!"_ Her Inner screeched loudly, laughing like maniac, screaming in her head. _"He provoked you Saku-chan! What are you waiting for! Do it! NOW!"_ She hollered at Sakura.

Sakura Ignored her. She had no time for that, even though she did want to murder the guy right then and there, she just couldn't. By the time she had killed the guy, she knew Ino's body would already be penetrated by his Kazekage puppet, his main puppet. Sakura just couldn't take that risk. She pivoted in her step, barely about to turn. When she heard a loud feminine yell soon come from behind her bringing her back from her reveries, astonishing all three of them, and making her stop in her step. She knew that voice all too clearly, and couldn't believe her ears. She kept telling herself that her ears were deceiving her, and it wasn't _her_.

Sakura turned with Sasori as he looked up in his current position, curiosity filling both their visions. She yearned to the spirits that _it_ was _her_. She couldn't say she would cry, because she didn't know if she could anymore. The feeling was alien to her now, just a past memory that was a burden to her in the past, and longed to kami it didn't come back and haunt her in the future. Although, Sakura could say that if she could cry, she really would have.

_"No!"_ Sakura had heard her Inner from right beside her, and paid her no mind. _"It can't be Pig!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Satetsu Kaihou! - Iron sand world model

Iku. - Go.


End file.
